Into the Mists
by Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher
Summary: Yu-Gi-OhHarry Potter Yu Gi goes to Hogwarts as a teacher. Introduces Shadow Magic to students. Voldomort teams up with evil yami's. We will try to update as often as possible. :) The Bible got thrown in some how don't ask us how 'cause we don't know
1. Chapter One: Flourish And Blotts

HP =Harry Potter YGO -Yu Gi Oh MV =Mysterious Voice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anyone else that might happen to decide to show up in the fanfic.  
  
HP: Who would show up?  
  
YGO: Whoever the author decides to add.  
  
ME: That's authorESS to you pal! |  
  
YGO: YIPES!!!!  
  
HP: @_____@  
  
MV: Tell the story already!!!!!!  
  
ME: Who are you?  
  
MV: A mysterious voice.  
  
YGO: Yeah, but who invited you??  
  
ME, HP, & MV: Shaddup  
  
YGO: X__X  
  
ME: Anyway here it is. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter 1: Flourish And Blotts  
  
Harry Potter stood outside of Flourish and Blotts looking down at his supply list. All Sixth Year Students Must Have The Following Required Text:  
  
Standard Book of Spell Grade 6: By Miranda Goshawk Fore Sight And Far Sight: By Seamor Sines Monster Book Of Monsters 2nd Edition: Helena Fleetfoot More Magical Herbs And Fungi: By Phyllida Spore Potions For Defense: By Arsenius Jigger  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 Silver cauldron 1 set diamond scales 1 broom (non-magical) 1 box 1 Duel Monsters Dueling Deck  
  
Harry looked at his list a second time in confusion. If he wanted the box and a non-magical broom he would have to go back into muggle London for them. Then he noticed the dueling deck. What on earth was that??? He sighed in confusion and then stepped into the book store. He went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Section first, eager to see his new book for this class hoping it would give him an insight to his new professor. Almost instantly he ran into Hermione, literally.  
"Oof." She grunted. "Harry what are you in such a hurry for?"  
"Hermione! I was going to get our new Defense Against The Dark Arts book.."  
"That might be difficult." She replied frowning.  
"Why?"  
"We don't have one. We also don't have an assigned book for History of Magic this year." Harry looked at his long time friend in surprise.  
"What do you mean we don't have those books. I mean it's not like Professor Binns would ever retire. By the way," he said giving Hermione a sideways glance, "what's a Dueling Deck?"  
Hermione giggled and pointed to the front counter. Walking up to it he noticed something he hadn't before. There was a small box with smaller boxes of card decks. On the front of each box was a monster of some sort and a man in a red suit with long white hair. Harry looked at the card box for several minutes before deciding that the man on the front didn't look like someone he would ever want to meet. Slowly he walked back to the bookshelves where Hermione was waiting.  
"Hermione, what is this?" he asked still staring at the deck.  
"It's a very complicated muggle card game. It's usually only found in Japan and America. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find them here in England. I'm SSSSOOOOOOO glad they sell them here now." Harry raised and eyebrow and then wandered off through the book shelves looking for Ron with Hermione in tow. When they found him they gathered up their new course books and headed back to the Leakey Cauldron so they could eagerly await the train ride the next day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: Sorry it's so short, but My friend borrowed my brains to go with her Halloween costume.  
  
YGO: EEWWW!!! GROSS  
  
HP: What did she go as???  
  
ME: VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
HP, YGO, & MV: EEEEEK!!!!!!  
  
HP: Wait a minute, Voldy doesn't go for brains. He prefers, come to think of it. .. . what does he prefer?  
  
YGO, ME, &MV: x_x;  
  
MV: Wasn't there anything else you needed to say?  
  
ME: Yeah how'd ya know. -_- Are you telepathetic???  
  
HP: %)  
  
YGO: Was that a challenge?  
  
HP: ;P  
  
YGO: Oh yeah!!!! $_$  
  
HP: ^_^  
  
YGO: //_~"  
  
HP: HOTTIE!! Come ta Papa!!!  
  
YGO, ME, &MV: -_-;  
  
MV: What was it you wanted to say?  
  
ME: I wanted to say something?  
  
MV: Uh, yeah?  
  
ME: OH YEAH!!!! ^_^ I don't know whether or not Yu Gi Oh cards are sold in the UK, but who would have thought that Hermione was a fangiril.  
  
HP, YGO, MV: #_#  
  
MV: By the way K-Yo would like some reviews.  
  
HP, YGO: K-Yo?  
  
ME: DUH!! Faith_Kitty, K-Yo. Get it ^_^  
  
HP, YGO, &MV: -_-; 


	2. Chapter Two: The New Kid

HP =Harry Potter YGO =Yu Gi Oh MV = Mysterious Voice JR = my best friend / co authoress  
  
ME: Welcome back to another edition of my insanity.  
  
HP: Don't say that!! You'll scare them away.  
  
YGO: Well if that doesn't you will.  
  
HP: Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh  
  
YGO: (in stupid airhead cheerleader voice) Bring it on!  
  
HP: (also in stupid cheerleader voice) It's already been brought!  
  
ME & MV: T________T  
  
ME: Okay you guys. Cut it out!  
  
HP: But he gets a bigger part in the story than me!  
  
YGO: But he gets to be first in the story!  
  
MV: Did I ever tell you what I did to the last whiney person I met?  
  
HP & YGO: O_o  
  
ME: Thanx  
  
MV: No problem  
  
ME: Would you do the honors Mysterious Voice.  
  
MV: Certainly. Faith_Kitty doesn't own anything in the fic. Except for the stupid parts.  
  
ME: O  
  
MV:@__@; Okay, she doesn't own ANYTHING in this fic. ME: That's better.  
  
HP: Can we get back to me now?  
  
ME: Sure X_x;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Two: The New Kid  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at exactly two minutes before the train was scheduled to depart. Hurriedly they boarded and said their good- byes for the year. On the train the for friends searched for an empty compartment as the train started to pull out of the station. Every compartment was completely full. Finally they reached the last one and looked through the small window. A small boy sat inside talking to himself. He had huge violet eyes. His hair was so black it was almost purple, and was tipped with crimson. The boy's violent yellow bangs stuck out at odd angles and around his neck he wore an upturned pyramid on a thick chain. If the boy's tri-colored hair was not enough his clothing defiantly labeled him as different. He was draped in black leather from head to toe. His sleeveless shirt was adorned with silver buckles. Everything was skin tight, even his small black leather boots. Then Harry noticed that he also wore what appeared to be a black leather collar.  
Just as Harry was about to suggest that they go back to the compartment were Neville and Luna were the door to the compartment swung open. The tip of the small boy's hair barely came up to Harry's eyes.  
"Hi!" he said in a cheerful voice. "I'm Yu Gi Mouto. Would you like to come in?" Before anyone could answer Hermione gave a loud squeal and ran into the compartment. The boy looked startled and then stepped back so that the rest could enter in a more normal fashion. One by one the entire gang filtered into the small space and sat down.  
  
Yu Gi Mouto took a good look at each of the four students that entered his compartment. His darker half Yami had returned to his soul room, and was now griping him out for inviting these students in.  
//What are you thinking?//  
/I'm thinking that you not going to insult my choice any more./  
//I'm not insulting your choice. I'm just saying is it wise to let her know about the Millennium Items. More than one friend that you've told has tried to hurt you.//  
/She won't hurt me!/  
//I'm only trying to protect you.//  
/You can't protect me forever/ Yu Gi finished, accenting his words by firmly closing the door to his soul room. He turned back to look at the four young students. The first had been a pretty young woman. She had a very nice complexion, and could have been considered gorgeous if it weren't for all the bushy brown hair. Like all Hogwarts students she wore long black robes with the school insignia on them. She also had a prefect badge pinned to the front of her robes. In her right hand she carried a book titled Fowl Fortunes By: Fortuna Wren. The second was the boy who Yami had noticed looking through the window. His inky black hair looked somewhat wind-blown. He wore round black glasses over his bright green eyes, and he had a lightening shaped scar partially hidden by his bangs. The black haired boy wore simple looking muggle clothes that were definitely to big for him. In fact, his red and blue striped shirt looked like it might have belonged to an elephant at one time. The last two to enter looked pretty much the same. Both had bright red hair, and more freckles than Yu Gi felt any one person had a right to. The girl's hair was just past the shoulders, but the boy's was cut in a style that reminded Yu Gi of Ariel in the American cartoon The Little Mermaid. /What do you think?/ he asked his darker half. //It doesn't matter what I think. You are a better judge of character.// came the reply. Yu Gi smiled inwardly. /Perhaps. But I still value your opinion/ /Like you valued my opinion about E.T.?// the spirit quipped. /Hey, it wasn't all my idea. After all, you helped me pick it out./ //True. By the way, when are you going to ask her?// /When the time is right./ "So," a girl's voice interrupted their conversation. Yu Gi turned to see the bushy brown haired girl holding a Dark Magician card and a ball point pin. Yu Gi blushed a moment, and took the proffered pin and regretfully defaced his favorite card with a signature. She squealed one more time and fell back to admire the card. The boy with glasses looked at him strangely and then cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said expecting the usual reaction to his presence. Instead the small boy just smiled and inclined his head slightly. Harry and the red head exchanged a glance that said What's up with that? Then the red headed girl rolled her eyes and got up to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Ginny. That's my brother Ron." She said jerking her head back to the second red-head who looked back at Harry and shrugged. The girl holding the now graffitied Dark Magician card looked up at Yu Gi in awe and squeaked "I'm Hermione!" Yu Gi looked at the four friends who he was now sharing a compartment with and slowly bowed Asian style. "Welcome. Would you like some" He was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open a second time. "Malfoy" Harry hissed. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" The speaker was a slender blonde boy. Behind him stood two huge boys who looked more like ogres than people. "Oh, look!" drawled the blonde boy who was returning Harry's hateful glare. "Ikle firstie." "I'm not that short!" whined Yu Gi. Before anyone could move Malfoy pulled his wand at threw a jelly-legs curse straight at Yu Gi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped. They watched as Yu Gi was hit by the spell. But nothing happened. They waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and (well you get the idea.) Then they really started to look at Yu Gi. He seemed taller, and his once purple eyes were tinged with a violent blood red. A strange purple mist seemed to swirl lovingly around his arms and legs. Confused and angered that his spell didn't work he shot a leg-locker curse at the strange first year. This time they watched as the frightening mist swallowed the spell. Then Yu Gi slowly pulled out a card from the deck he held loosely in one hand. "My turn." He said in a strangely deep voice. Then he took the card and tossed it into the air between them. "I summon the Deepsea Warrior! Go!" The card exploded into a burst of light. The girls shrieked in fear. Suddenly there was a scaly green warrior carrying a strange but deadly looking weapon. "I would suggest you leave now." Yu Gi said. He watched through slitted eyes as the three unwelcome guests slunk back into the corridor. The door slid silently closed behind them. Yu Gi turned to face his companions, then, before their eyes he seemed to shrink. His eyes returned to their original violet shade. Then he looked back to the monster. "Thank you." He said simply. The strange warrior nodded to him. There was a second flash of light and a duel monsters card floated softly to the floor at Yu Gi's feet. He stooped to pick it up. Then as he stood he noticed Yami standing in a corner of the small train compartment. "Thank you Yami."  
  
Harry stood stunned as the great warrior disappeared in a flash. He had never seen anything like it before in the wizarding world or the muggle world. Who was this strange boy who could summon monsters from cards and who was he talking to? Harry exchanged fearful and confused glances with his friends. They were going to have to be careful around this guy.  
"How did you do that? Who are you really?" Harry whispered in confusion.  
"Is that what they mean when they call you King Of Games? How come your being a wizard isn't known?" Hermione blurted out.  
"Would you really sic that thing on someone? How did you avoid Malfoy's curses?" Added Ron in a trembling and fearful voice.  
"That was cool." Ginny giggled. "Could you show us how to do that?" They all stared at her.  
"What is this," Yu Gi asked, "twenty questions?" Just then the train came to a stop. They had arrived. Harry, Ron and Ginny realized they weren't wearing their school robes, so they scrambled into them as quickly as the could. Still starring at their strange traveling companion they began to get off. Yu Gi followed them off the train, but when Harry turned around to ask him to ride in a carriage with them, he was gone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- ME: So guys and goils what did you thank.  
  
HP: What's a goil?  
  
ME, YGO, & MV: X_x  
  
YGO: Why was I talking to myself?  
  
MV: You weren't. You were talking to Yami. He was invisible. They couldn't see him. They thought you were talking to yourself. Do you get it now or was that to many big words?  
  
YGO: V____V  
  
JR: Don't make that face, it could freeze that way!  
  
MV, HP, &YGO: Who're you?  
  
YGO: Most importantly who invited you. This is a private party.  
  
ME: GGGGRRRRRRRRR SHE'S WITH ME DUMB BUTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YGO: YIPES  
  
ME: That's better.  
  
JR: So there!  
  
HP: Ya know Jollie_Rancher I think you're sweet and kinda hot.  
  
JR: You best, I'm helping write your pov.  
  
ME: Not to mention she's taken.  
  
HP: Dog gonnit. So much for those brownie points.  
  
MV: Brown noser  
  
JR: And I'm what, 2 Yrs older than you. I don't baby-sit any more.  
  
HP: ARE YOU CALLING ME A BABY!!!  
  
YGO: Down boy.  
  
ME, JR, &MV: -_____-;  
  
ME: ANYWHO.... That's chappie two. PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE review. Purty purty purty please. Tanx buckaroos.  
  
HP: What's a backaroo?  
  
MV: American slang used with small children, in other words, something an adult might call you or Yu Gi.  
  
YGO: I'M NOT THAT SHORT!!!!!  
  
JR, ME, MV, &HP: +______+;  
  
ME: BTY Harry, Jollie_Rancher is taking over your mind so you can't hit on her anymore you sick little &$#@$^%^%$$^%(^%.  
  
JR, HP, MV, & YGO: O_o  
  
HP: Dog gonnit!!!!! I can't fight with a girl in my head, I can't fight with me in my head.  
  
MV: So what, fighting is an out of body experience for you.  
  
HP: What's an out of body experience?  
  
JR: grabs a mallet and hits Harry upside the head.  
  
Harry *-*' 


	3. Chapter Three: Not A First Year

HP = Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh MV = Mysterious Voice JR = my best friend SS= Severus Snape  
  
HP: Aww man. Why didja ya halfta let him in here.  
  
SS: \O/  
  
ME: Not one word Snape.  
  
SS:_  
  
ME: Your only here for decoration. Oh BTW Snape, Jollie_Rancher has control of your mind too.  
  
YGO: HA HA! I'm the only one not brainwashed yet!  
  
MV: NO, I'm not brainwashed, and BTW Faith_Kitty has control of your mind.  
  
YGO: No fair!!!! Fine then, who's controlling you?  
  
MV: GOD  
  
YGO, HP, &SS: @______@  
  
HP: Hey look professor, they spelled your name right.  
  
SS: What are you talking about?  
  
HP: &SS, all you have to do is change & to A!  
  
SS: I'll have your wand for that Potter.  
  
ME: Chill you two. Who would like to do my disclaimer?  
  
HP, YGO, SS, &MV: Oo! Oo! Me, pick me! No, let me! Oo, pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! I want to pleeeaaaassssse!!!!!  
  
ME: Why don't you do it Jollie_Rancher  
  
YGO: Aw, why does she get to do it?  
  
ME: 'Cause she's my best friend, and because you're to young.  
  
YGO: I'm not that short. &%$%$%*&*%$%@##@^^%  
  
JR: I would be honored! My good friend Faith_Kitty does not own Harry Potter, Yu Gi Oh, or any thing else that may or may not come up in this fic. so you can't sue her!!  
  
ME: Thank you so much my wonderful and beautiful disclaimer lady Jollie_Rancher  
  
YGO: So what happens now?  
  
JR, ME, HP, SS, &MV: +_______+;;  
  
YGO: //_~" V  
  
ME:*_* ANYWHO... On to chappie three.  
  
HP: But but but but but.  
  
MV: NO BUTS!!!!  
  
JR: Besides it's rude to talk of such things in the presence of ladies.  
  
YGO: Hey Harry, you can't talk about yourself in your own presence. ^_^  
  
HP: GGGGGRRRRRRRR  
  
MV: SHADDUP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!  
  
ME, &JR: X_x  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Three: Not A First Year  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students with the exception of the first years. They found seats together and looked over the hall and then at the table where the Professors were all seated. Harry, Ron, and Ginny let out a collective gasp as they spotted the boy, whom they had thought was a first year, that they had been sitting with on the train, sitting next to Dumbledore. At this moment Professor McGonagall started the sorting ceremony.  
"What is that kid from the train doing next to Dumblebore? He can't possibly be a professor!!" Harry blurted out in confusion.  
Hermione, by now over the shock of what had happened on the train, stated in her usual condescending tone, "Actually, he can, he's 25 years old though he is short." (YGO: I'M NOT THAT SHORT!! ALL: SHADDUP!)  
"You're kidding!" Shouted Ron looking dumbfounded. Ginny was starring open mouthed at the new professor.  
"No I'm not, he's a world class duel monster champion. They call him the King of Games." Hermione spouted matter-of-factly.  
Ginny began to giggle, "He is awfully cute. And his clothes are strange for a professor but totally cool."  
"Well, I do agree that his clothes are the coolest. I wonder what he's teaching?" Ron said. Hermione looked like she was about to say something she felt should be obvious but was cut short as Dumbledore stood to address the students.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. And a special welcome to all first years. We are looking forward to an amazing and wonderful year. This year we have a new History of Magic and Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. It is my privilege to introduce Professor Yu Gi Mouto, from Japan." Dumbledore paused and Yu Gi stood and bowed Asian style to the assembly and then to the Headmaster. "He will be teaching both classes this year and we are honored to have him. A few reminders to students the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and there is to be no magic in the halls between classes. And now let the feast begin." As Dumbledore finished piles of food appeared on the tables and they all began to eat till they couldn't eat any more, which for Ron was saying a lot.  
Through out the meal Harry shot curious glances at the new professor wondering what his appearance and strange talents could mean.  
"Harry! Its rude to stare at people like that." Hermione chided.  
"Oh! And the way you stare at him isn't?" Shot Ron slightly annoyed. Hermione had been staring dazedly at him through the whole meal, and now blushed a shade red that matched Ron's hair color.  
"Leave her alone Ron." Ginny commanded her older brother.  
"Like you have a lot of room to talk, you've been doing the same thing." Ron said hotly. They continued the meal in silence.  
After they had eaten they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione had to help the first years so Harry and Ginny walked back together. When they got back they all went to their respective rooms to unpack and prepare for their first day of classes.  
  
Yami followed his hikari up to the Headmaster's office. When they entered Dumbledore was waiting for them. "You know why I brought you here, don't you?" He asked Yu Gi.  
"We have an idea." He responded  
"We?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.  
/Yami/ Yu Gi thought, /I don't think he can see you. Do you want to fix that./  
//Not yet. I want to know if I can trust him first.//  
/Of course we can trust him./  
//Like you trust Bakura and Marik?//  
/Why must you always be so difficult?/  
"Professor Mouto, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned.  
"Yes, I was just thinking to myself. You were saying?"  
"I was saying that Lord Voldemort has joined forces with two of your rivals."  
//How does this concern us?// Yami asked.// I don't know why we should get involved. After all I've never even heard of this Lord Voldemort.//  
Yu Gi looked over at him and asked Yami what he meant. Dumbledore's eyebrow went a little further up his forehead towards his hairline. "To whom are you talking Professor Mouto?"  
"My Yami." What ever the Headmaster thought of this reply he kept it to himself. "You said that two of my rivals had joined forces with Lord Voldemort. Could you give me the details?"  
"Lord Voldemort is the most evil, and the most feared wizard of all times. The only person who has any hope of killing him is currently a student here at Hogwarts."  
//I reiterate, what does this have to do with us?//  
"Yami! If you'll be quiet I'm sure he'll tell us!!!!!" Yu Gi screamed, interrupting the Headmaster, whose eyebrows had now reached his hairline. "Professor, are you quite sure you're all right." He said. "Yami, show him!" //I don't want him to know.// "Too late! Show him."  
  
Dumbledor stood wondering if this young man were not slightly touched in the head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm but nothing was there, or was there. He could just barely make out a transparent hand and then an arm, and a body, then legs, another arm, and finally a head. If this was not strange enough the transparent man touching his arm looked almost exactly to the other young man in front of him. Of course the eyes were different and the stranger was taller. And the new comer had the appearance of a powerful and mysterious person while the other had the appearance of pure innocence. "What's this?" Dumbledore asked surprised. "Are you a ghost?" he asked perplexed, for he had never met a ghost who had retained color. "No, I'm not a ghost. I am Yu Gi's yami." "What's a yami?" "Yami means darkness." Yu Gi answered helpfully. "It's a very strange relationship, right aibou? Like, I'm Yami's hikari." Dumbledore just looked at them. "Yu Gi is a very special person. You see, he is the light to my darkness. I'm not evil, or any thing else, I have just seen far more than most. Yu Gi is pure innocence." "Yes, but who are you." "Yami was once a great Egyptian pharaoh. He saved the world once." "How?" Dumbledore asked intrigued. "Actually we're not sure. See he doesn't remember anything." "That's really something to forget. You said you're not a ghost, so what are you?" "I'm the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. I was trapped in the millennium puzzle until Yu Gi was able to solve it." "Millennium Puzzle?" "One of the seven Millennium Items. Whoever holds all seven Items has unspeakable power. Power to rule the world." "That must have been what they were talking about!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What who was talking about?" Yami demanded "I was about to tell you. Lord Voldemort has joined forces with two young men, Marik and Bakura. If they help him kill Harry, he will help them get something called the Millennium Items, and the other one gets something called the Spirit of the King." "Professor," Yu Gi added thoughtfully. "I think you mean Spirit of the Pharaoh." Then he realized what he had said. Yu Gi and yami shared a guarded look. "Professor," Yami asked, "If you would excuse us." Then Yami suddenly disappeared. Without further explanation Yu Gi ran from the room, leaving Dumbledore to ponder over the strange encounter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- ME: Sorry if this one seemed a little long, but it is cool, no. We all need to thank my supercool friend Jollie_Rancher for helping to write all the wizard characters.  
  
JR: Oh really, you flatter me. What about you, that was awesome.  
  
MV: You disgust me with all these sappy compliments  
  
ME: Oh Hush. You're just jealous. Well folks, that was Chappie Three. Remember to Review. Now, I'm going to go get something to eat. 


	4. Chapter Four: History of Magic

Before we get started one semi serious note. We have missed like the last season and a half of Yu Gi Oh due to being unwillingly ripped from our homes and sent to college. Well..maybe only half unwillingly. Anyway, We're off on Yu Gi Oh and we added E.T. 'cause we didn't know who had the scales. And the warped author notes are because we live in a town where the only thing you can do besides go to the campus coffee house is play in the local Wal*Mart's toy section and ride in the shopping carts until they kick you out.  
  
HP = Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh MV = Mysterious Voice JR = my best friend SS= Severus Snape  
  
ME: I love onion rings. Definitely food for thought.  
  
JR: Yeah, but it doesn't do any thing for your breath!  
  
ME: Yeah, but you can taste them for hours after you eat them.  
  
SS: I can't stand onion rings.  
  
HP: Well I can't stand you, is that the same.  
  
YGO: That makes two.  
  
ME: Three  
  
MV: Four!  
  
JR: You really stepped in that one.  
  
SS: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!  
  
HP: You're just mad you missed out on the Defense Against The Dark Arts job again.  
  
ME: Okay, that's enough, who wants to be my disclaimer?  
  
JR: Let me think, why doesn't...Yu Gi do it this time?  
  
YGO: Really, you want me to?  
  
ME: Yeah sure!  
  
YGO: Faith_Kitty doesn't own me, Harry Potter, or anything else in the fic.  
  
ME: That was great, now lets get on to the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher Chapter Four: History of Magic  
  
The next morning at breakfast they received their schedules. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not that surprised that their first class was History of Magic together. They were however surprised that Ginny had that class with them as she was a 5th year and they were 6th years.  
"It's not that surprising. He is teaching two classes it only makes sense considering that other wise he wouldn't have enough time." Hermione explained.  
"Wow it will be interesting to see how he manages to teach two classes at the same time. What does he think he is super-human or something?" Harry inquired.  
"Well, I don't know, but Dumbledore must think he can handle it or he wouldn't have given him the job." Ginny answered.  
"Oh no! Were going to be late if we don't leave now." Hermione shrieked as Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged at Harry.  
They entered the classroom and found four seats together. They plopped down their non-magical brooms and empty boxes.  
"I wonder why we need these, it makes no sense." Hermione pondered.  
"Well, I guess you won't have to wonder much longer. Here comes Professor Mouto." Ron pointed out.  
  
Yu Gi walked into the classroom humming a cheerful Japanese song. " Hello. I hope you all brought your brooms. We have a lot of work to do." With that he opened the door to the History of Magic professor's private office and sang out "Follow me!"  
The dual class all filed into the office. "I wonder what we're doing in here." When they all stood around the cluttered desk Yu Gi smiled.  
"Guess what!" he said brightly. "I was thinking about it and I got to thinking that the place with the most history, that I have access to, that you can enter, would be this office. So I thought you might like to clean it and see what you unearth!"  
"This is servant's work!" snarled a tenor.  
"Did someone have a question?" The rude blonde he had met on the train came forward. He obviously hadn't learned anything.  
"Why do we have to do this. This is servant's work. Get some of the house elves to clean this mess. I won't."  
  
A sly smile slid across Yu Gi's face. "Truly Malfoy." He said pulling out a small deck of cards. Pulling a card from the top he said, "Let's see what you make of my Wicked Worm Beast." Malfoy grabbed a broom and practically leaped at the desk.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to work in stunned silence. Would this strange professor have actually attacked Malfoy? "I can't believe he actually threatened an student, even if it was Malfoy." Hermione whispered appalled and slightly frightened. "I know, IT WAS SO COOL!" Ron whispered back. "Ron, how could you say such a thing." Said Hermione completely taken aback. "Oh, come on, Malfoy so deserved it." Ron countered as he waded through some very old papers. Had Binns ever thrown away a single paper his students had handed in? "Wow for a ghost Binns was a pack rat." Giggled Ginny as she pulled out what appeared to be an ancient, half-eaten sandwich. "Your unusually quiet Harry." Ron observed. "What? Oh, sorry. It's just I found these." Harry replied holding some papers up for his friends to see. "Wow, Harry, those are your parents old papers And these are Sirius' and Lupin's" Ron said excitedly. Just then Yu Gi came up behind them "Did you find anything interesting?" "Yes, I found some of my parents old school work and my godfather's." Said Harry in a saddened voice full of pain and sorrow. "Hm." The new professor said. "You would be Harry Potter, yes?" "Yes." "Professor Dumbledore informed me of your, interesting circumstances." Yu Gi said with compassion. "Would you like to keep those. As History of Magic Professor, I believe it is within my power. Take them." "Thank you." The whispered reply was all he could manage for his throat was so constricted with emotion. Their eyes met and Harry saw that there was understanding and compassion so deep it held and strengthened him. Suddenly the room began to darken. The strange purple mist that Harry had seen on the train began to swirl in every corner of the room. The students looked to their professor for reassurance. Could Lord Voldemort have found a new way into the castle? //Oh no!// Yami gasped. //I didn't expect them to attack so soon.// Yu Gi quickly relinquished control to his darker half. Then they watched in awe as a woman's bare feet emerged from the shadows near the ceiling. "Ishizu! What are you doing here?" Yami cried out loud stunned. "Ah, ah, ah!" came a sweet female reply. "Not quite." Then the rest of the young woman appeared. She wore a swirling robe of the ancient Roman style, that flared out in the powerful winds caused by the shadows. Her midnight hair looked almost blue in the strange light that now filled the office. Her strange violet eyes seemed to glow with mirth. On her forehead glowed a rainbowed Egyptian eye. "E.T.! How, but, why," Yu Gi stammered. "This." She said holding up a strange set of golden scales. They were covered in hieroglyphics. "E.T. you have the Millennium Scales?" "Yes." She said simply. "You have to leave." "No." "But you must!" he demanded. "Yu Gi, I know you're worried about me trying to steal your Puzzle, but I don't need it. The scales are more than enough for us. So, while I'm waiting for you to come to your senses about me, aibou, I think I'll just follow you around." "Aibou? Wait, wait, wait, you can't!" "Too late." With that the strange woman settled down on a chair, and the shadows that had surrounded the room disappeared. Suddenly the young woman called E.T. began to laugh. "You look so nervous Yu Gi. You never did feel comfortable in the spotlight." Yu Gi sat, almost glaring at her for several minutes before saying "Class dismissed. I have something to talk to her about." The students all thought he seemed very angry with her. All except Hermione, who thought he looked more concerned than angry.  
  
In the hallway the students were bursting with talk of who the woman could be. "Wow, that was the weirdest History of Magic class ever." Ron said as soon as they were farther from the office. "I wonder why he got so up set when she showed up? Do you think she could be dangerous or something?" Ginny asked nearly dropping her broom. "I don't know, I think that they must go back pretty far though." Hermione said thoughtfully. "What makes you say that?" Harry asked starring at her blankly. "Isn't it obvious, the way they spoke to each other they definitely have known each other for a long time." Said Hermione with that I-need-to-go-to- the-library look. "Well, no time to wonder now we have potions next." Said Harry and they let out a collective groan. "No, you have potions, I have herbology." Said Ginny teasingly. And off she bounded as the others headed to the dungeons. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: Ten points to anyone who knows what E.T. stands for!!  
  
HP: Extra Terrestrial?  
  
ME: -_-  
  
JR: I know, but I'm not telling!  
  
ME: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
YGO: I know! I know!  
  
ME: Well duh!  
  
MV: +_+;  
  
ME: SOOOOOOO, I hope everyone liked chappie four! ^_^ Come back for more later. 


	5. Chapter Five: Just Call Me Estel

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice  
  
HP: Whoa! We're back!  
  
ET: Duh.  
  
JR: Way to state the obvious.  
  
ME: Guess what Harry.  
  
HP: What?  
  
ME: YOU WIN OBSERVER OF THE YEAR AWARD!!!  
  
HP: -_-  
  
SS: He never was very bright.  
  
YGO: (just waking up) What's going on?  
  
ME: Not much Blankie Boy.  
  
JR: Harry's stating the obvious.  
  
YGO: Oh.  
  
SS: I'm surrounded by idiots!  
  
ME: El idiota es en el arbol.  
  
SS: (Snape finds himself in a tree) +____+  
  
ME:^_^  
  
JR: Harry.  
  
HP: Yes?  
  
JR: You will now set fire to the greasiest thing in this room.  
  
HP: COOL!  
  
BOOM  
  
SS: Ack! My hair!  
  
ME: Nice one.  
  
YGO: I'm going back to bed.  
  
ET: Before anyone else beats me to it. (in deep disclaimer voice) None of the characters in the fan fic belong to the people who wrote it. They just happened to be temporarily insane and this was the result.  
  
ME: On to chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher Chapter Five: Just Call Me Estel  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?!" Yami Yu Gi screamed at the young woman who sat across the room from him. Yami's eyes had gone from their usual red tint to a murderous blood red. Yet E.T. didn't seem to notice. Her violet eyes were half lidded as though she were enjoying some succulent desert. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?!?!" He yelled suddenly.  
  
"I'm hanging on your every word." She said quietly. Yami was temporarily made speechless by her calm acceptance of his furry. Slowly he had a strange sense of de javú. Then, all of the sudden he had the vaguest impression of the lovely young woman wearing Egyptian cut clothing. Her hair seemed to be tied into an intricate crown style design rather than falling freely down her back. He had the most odd impression of delicate slippers on her bare feet. Suddenly he felt as though he were decked out like an ancient king. And then, it was gone. E.T. looked at him curiously and then slowly rose to leave the room. At the threshold she paused and turned to give him a knowing look.  
  
\\What do you think?\\ She asked her hikari.  
  
\Your's is certainly louder than mine.\  
  
\\Yes, but that's just because he's so protective of everyone.\\  
  
\And I will hold you, and love you, and pet you, and hug you, and keep you, and call you George.\ she said from her soul room, her words tainted with the impression of a wicked thought smile.  
  
\\Hey, at least I don't refer to his Yami as milk chocolate.\\ The hikari sputtered indignantly as they left to find the Room of Requirement, leaving Yu Gi and his Yami to puzzle over the strange memory she had given them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry and Ron raced to catch up with Hermione, who was turning a corner ten feet ahead of them heading for the library.  
  
"Hurry up you two." She hollered as she disappeared.  
  
"Remind me again why we are running at a dead sprint toward the library." Ron gasped as they slowed to a safe speed to turn the corner Hermione had just disappeared around.  
  
"To see if they have any thing that might explain what happened in History of Magic this morning." Harry replied breathlessly. "But as to why exactly we must run the whole way, I don't know."  
  
They slowed to a walk as they got to the doors of the library. When they entered they found Hermione as well as Ginny waiting impatiently for them. In seconds they were loaded down with books of every size, shape, color, and description. They were supposed to start looking through them as the girls went to find more, but Harry wasn't quite sure what they were supposed to be looking for.  
  
"Hermione, why on earth do we have all these books on Japan? The Millennium Items are Egyptian." Ron said looking puzzled.  
  
"WHAT? How do you know this Ron." Hermione blurted, causing her to get a murderous look from the librarian. "Where did you find that out?" She whispered this time.  
  
"Bill, he said there were stories of certain magical items, the pictures he showed us looked like that thing Professor Mouto wears and the scales that woman held up. There were seven in all I think he said. They had something to do with gaining the power to rule the world. Of course Bill said there was no real evidence to back up these rumors." Ron told them looking very smug and pleased that he knew something that Hermione didn't.  
  
"Your right Ron." Ginny said remembering Bill telling them the story of the Millennium Items.  
  
"Come on, we need to go somewhere we can talk privately." Hermione whispered leading the group out into the corridor again.  
  
Hermione led them down several halls until they reached the Room of Requirement. When the door appeared they entered and then stopped short. The room was decorated in Egyptian style furniture. On the far side of the room seated in front of a mirror was the woman called E.T., who had interrupted their class that morning. They turned to leave but it was too late, she had spotted them in the looking glass.  
  
"Wait, don't go yet. I'd welcome some company." She said softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked and immediately regretted it for he was sure it sounded incredibly rude considering they had intruded on her not the other way around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E.T. turned just as the four intruders turned to sneak back out. "Wait," she whispered, "don't go yet. I'd welcome some company." The black haired boy hesitated.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. His face reflected the instant embarrassment he felt at his boldness. She smiled warmly at the four students.  
  
"I'm a friend of your new professor. He and I share quite a history together."  
  
"So how should we address you?" queried the young red-headed girl.  
  
"Just call me Estel."  
  
"Why was he so upset?" This question came from a boy who looked like the red-head's brother.  
  
"Because he was concerned for my safety, but he'll get over. You see, he's a bit, paranoid at times. He thought I was someone else, and wanted to protect every one concerned. You see, they have been attacked several times, by people they thought were friends. By the by, may I inquire as to your nom de plum?s?"  
  
"Ubadu.?" the red-headed boy drawled.  
  
"She means our names, Ron." The brunette said to her foolish friend. "I'm Hermione."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"As I said, I'm Estel. Tahamenea Estel Ealanor."  
  
"Then why did Professor Mouto call you E.T.?" the one called Harry asked.  
  
"It's a long standing joke. You see, I'm not really a citizen of any one country, so no matter which country I go to, I'm an alien. T.E., E.T."  
  
"They?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"They?"  
  
"Yes, they. You called the professor they."  
  
"Oh, that they. We have friends upstairs." The four very confused students looked at her in shock.  
  
"Estel, could you help us with something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll help as much as I can." She replied.  
  
"What are the Millennium Items?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh, you mean these?" she said holding up the scales they had seen earlier in class.  
  
"Yes, and that necklace Professor Mouto has."  
  
"The Millennium Items were created thousands of years ago in ancient Egypt. You see, back then the people dueled for power using great monsters. Then the power got out of hand. If someone had not done something the world may very well have been destroyed. As it was, the price to save the world was very high. A brave young pharaoh created seven Items. Puzzle, Eye, Rod, Scale, Necklace, Key, and Ring. The power was locked away in theses Items, along with a soul that could protect that item."  
  
"You have the scales and Professor Mouto has the necklace?" asked Harry.  
  
"Almost. It's true that I have the scales, but Ishizu has the necklace, not Yu Gi."  
  
"Which souls do the two of you have?" Ginny said.  
  
"I have the soul of a dancer that served in the Pharaoh's court."  
  
"And who does Professor Mouto have?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"I am not at liberty to say. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. However, I can assure you it is not the soul of some long forgotten good-for-naught grave robber." She said with a hint of distaste.  
  
"What happened next!" Hermione exclaimed in her excitement.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. The power was locked away and the Items were separated so that no one would ever have all seven Items."  
  
"Do they really hold the power to rule the world?" Ron asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Yes, but only if you have all seven, and even then there is something even more powerful than the Items."  
  
"What?" demanded Harry.  
  
"The only thing stronger than the Items is the soul of the pharaoh who created them. Only one person knows how to free that soul, and he is more than a little insane at the moment." She said with a note of finality. "Now then, I think I've told you more than enough. It's time for you to go now." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next thing they knew they were out in the hallway looking at a very closed door. When they returned to the Gryffindor common room they found a place where they wouldn't be over heard and proceeded to write a letter to Bill. They asked him to send them the pictures of the Millennium Items and any thing connected to them. They watched Hedwig fly off out of sight and then proceeded to the great hall for supper as Ron claimed they must all be trying to starve him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: well, that's chappie number 5. What do all youes guys tink?  
  
JR: I think it was a brilliant piece of work.  
  
HP: Where's Yu Gi?  
  
ET: He's still asleep. If any one wakes that poor dear up I'll....  
  
SS: Potter, I think it's time you actually did something worthwhile with your time? Like study for a certain POTIONS CLASS your failing?  
  
HP: Aww, man! I was hoping he'd forget. See you guys later.  
  
JR: Wow, looks like it's just the five of us now.  
  
MV: Yep. You know folks back home, I think the two lovely authoresses would enjoy some reviews. But only the good ones  
  
ET: Hey guys it's late, I'm going home. 'night guys.  
  
JR: And another one bites the dust!  
  
ME: I'm just a poor boy from a poor family.  
  
MV: Name that tune.  
  
JR: Bohemian Rhapsody!  
  
ME: Right On, Right On. Mysterious Voice. What has our contestant won?  
  
MV: One night's good sleep.  
  
JR: Hear! Hear!  
  
ME: Let's put that prize to use.  
  
MV: Hear! Hear!  
  
YGO: ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
YGO:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
YGO: ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
YGO: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
YGO:ZZZZZZZZ  
  
YGO:...  
  
YGO:.....  
  
YGO:.....  
  
YGO: Where'd everybody go?  
  
YGO: HELLO? HELLO?  
  
YGO: Guess I'll go back to sleep.  
  
YGO: ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Semi-serious notes. Tahamenea Estel Ealanor is pronounced "Tuh-ha-men-ay (as in May) Es-tell Ay-lon-or" and latter we call her Estelami and it's pronounced "Es-tell-ah-may" 


	6. Chapter Six: Defense Against The Dark Ar...

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler  
  
ET: Welcome back to another edition of.  
  
MV: FAN-TASTIC INSANITY!!!!  
  
JW: And this time you guys are lucky. Wanna know why?  
  
ME: -_-. Okay Joey, why?  
  
JW: 'Cause now you get to admire my gorgeous bod while you write.  
  
ET: Down boy.  
  
JW: What am I some kinda lap dog?  
  
MV: (petting Joey on the head) Oh, aren't you just the cutest little puppy dog. OH, I wish I could just take you home with me. My mom would love a little cutie lap dog like you. I bet your even house broken!  
  
JW: -_-;  
  
JR: House broken? Have you ever watched him eat?  
  
ME: Oh, I forgot that when you eat you look more like a pig... or a monkey... maybe a hyena...I'll think about it and let you guys know later what he is when he eats.  
  
HP: HIIIIIIIIIDDDDEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEE! HIDE ME! HIDE ME ! HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MV: Harry, Hide you from what?  
  
HP: HE"S CCCCCOOOOOOMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
  
MV: Whose coming?  
  
HP: (hiding behind E.T.) Too Late!  
  
SS: Where is he. Come here Potter! I finally have permission to expel you.  
  
HP: (whispering to E.T.) It's a fake. I swear! That document is a fake!  
  
JR: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! (aside) I sent that to Snape. Harry really shouldn't have hit on me!  
  
ME: Harry will never be the same JOLLIE_RANCHER. It will take years of therapy to get over such a traumatic experience. Why didn't I think of it first?  
  
JR: Maybe him and Snape will wind up in the same support group, because he's gonna flip when he finds out it's a fake.  
  
ET: Maybe it will help them reconcile their differences.  
  
ME, JR, ET, & JW: Naaaaa!  
  
YGO: What's with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep?  
  
JR: So, who hasn't done the disclaimer yet.  
  
JW: Let me do it! There's no way she could own this beautiful bod or any thing else in this fic.  
  
ME: Etlea hetea howsea eginbea!  
  
JW: huh?????  
  
ET: pig Latin, don't you understand your native tongue?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
  
By:Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Six: Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
Harry got to breakfast to find the others waiting for him. As he walked toward them he stole a glance at his new professor who was seated at the teachers table.  
  
"Harry, it's about time you were up what took ya?" Ron said between bites of scrambled eggs and sausage.  
  
"Sorry, I had some trouble finding my left shoe." Harry muttered, sleepily, as he sat down and helped himself to some porridge.  
  
Just then Hundreds of Owls swooped down into the dining hall carrying the day's mail. One landed in front of Hermione, who put a gallion in the small purse it held, with a copy of The Daily Prophet. But before she had time to look over the headlines another owl landed on the table in front of the group. Hedwig offered the letter to Ron and then looked to Harry for a treat for such a good job and flew off.  
  
Ron, opened the letter in a clumsy manner and immediately began to read out loud so the others could hear.  
  
Dear Ron, It's good to hear from you and I hope you are all having a good year so far. I was surprised by your request but have enclosed the pictures you asked for. I also included some other photos I thought might interest you as they are related to the Millennium Items. If you don't mind my asking, why the interest? Is it for a class project or something? Well whatever you need them for I hope these help. Let me know will you?  
Love,  
  
Bill  
  
They pulled out the pictures and sure enough there was a picture with both the puzzle and the scales along with the five others Estel had mentioned. The other pictures were of stone carvings. One of them had a person who looked exactly like their new professor facing off in some sort of battle with another frightening man. The next had a picture of a girl who looked like Estel dancing for a large audience. The rest of the pictures were covered in strange hieroglyphics that looked vaguely familiar, but they did not have time to place where they had seen those markings.  
  
"Oh no, we have to go or were going to be late for Defense Against The Dark Arts and I want to get good seats." Hermione hollered. They all set off for class at a less than casual pace.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked as they turned a corner.  
  
"Well, it certainly would fit with what that Estel woman told us about the Yami's and everything." Harry said trying not to drop his books or his dueling deck.  
  
"It's creepy I've seen those markings somewhere before." Ron added sounding a bit frustrated.  
  
"I know, it's driving me crazy, but I just can't place them!" Hermione agreed as they turned to enter the classroom unsure of what this class may hold in store. As they found seats together they continued to inspect the pictures Bill had sent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami stood in the shadows as his students filed in a few at a time. He watched silently as the four friends came in looking at what he thought might be photographs of something. //Dumbledore said that these four were very dedicated students. Not very dedicated are they?// he asked his hikari.  
  
/Looks can be deceiving. Haven't we often found that those we least expect to control power have the most power?/ Yu Gi responded. Yami sighed in recognition of that comment. Then he strode form the shadows, startling many of the students. He didn't stop when he had reached the center of the room, but continued on to the far side where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat huddled, oblivious to what was happening in the rest of the classroom. They were rudely brought back to reality by a small hand slamming down on their workspace.  
  
"I'm not sure," Professor Mouto whispered, "but I believe that class has started." Then he picked up the pictures and glanced at them. Then raising an eyebrow, he looked over towards one of the classrooms shadowy corners. The woman they had met the day before stepped from the shadow into the light and slowly guided to stand submissively behind the proud figure. The students all gasped, because for the first time they saw the two standing beside each other and neither seemed threatening. Every one was amazed at the small stature of the two commanding figures. "Next time, perhaps you had best leave these in your dormitories." The small professor said. Malfoy began to snicker at the reprimand Harry and his friends had received. Professor Mouto looked at him and lifted the pictures, holding them as he might a duel monsters card, and handed them to E.T. Malfoy became instantly quiet. "Please take care of these." He said to his female counterpart.  
  
"Yes, my lord." She whispered Hermione gasped and grabbed for a book in her bag and started flipping pages. Before she reached the page she was looking for Professor Mouto plucked the book from her hands and handed that to Estel as well. Estel bowed to him and left the room in a swirl of purple mists.  
  
"Did every one bring a deck of duel monsters cards?" he asked. The students raised their boxed decks in answer. "Good." He said. Then he proceeded to place three booster packs in front of each student. "The decks you bought are partial replicas of four very famous decks, mine, Seto Kaiba's, Joey Wheeler's, and Maxamillion Pegasus'. Those decks were specially designed with beginners in mind. However, I don't think it fair when opponents have the same deck, and neither deck is personal. If you open those three booster packs you will find nine cards in each. For the first class you will be trading and building new decks off of your basic decks. My advice to you would be to find cards that compliment your deck. I also caution you to remember the heart of the cards. If you don't choose cards that have meaning to you, your deck won't have meaning to you, and you will never reach your full potential with that deck. Trust me."  
  
Just then E.T. returned in a swirl of purple mists. "My lord." She called.  
  
"Pardon?" Yami asked in confusion.  
  
"I called you. I wanted to know if you needed me for the rest of the class."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Why would I call you What What?"  
  
Yami shook his head in defeat. "Nevermind. Yes please stay, the students are trading cards. Would you like to stay and help them?"  
  
"I would love to." E.T.'s Yami whispered with a secretive smile. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four friends opened their booster packs and began to look over the cards they had gotten. Harry and Ron were eager to begin trading and building their decks.  
  
"Hold on!" Hermione scolded them. "Before you start trading don't you think you should at least know the basic rules."  
  
"Well.." Said Harry, slightly embarrassed at his own foolishness. "I suppose it would help."  
  
"To start with, there are three basic kinds of cards Monster, Magic, and Trap. All of your cards should compliment and strengthen each other. The idea is that each card will strengthen the others weaknesses. And don't trade off all of your weaker monsters because in order to summon your stronger monsters, those with more than four stars, you must sacrifice your weaker monsters, or those with four or fewer stars. In fact you should have at least two weaker monsters for every stronger monster in your deck. Remember that you must have at least forty cards. But, having too many cards can be dangerous because it makes it harder to draw the cards you need. And don't over balance your deck with any one kind of card or you may doom yourself from the start. So build you deck carefully and wisely. Oh, and you need to be very familiar with all the cards in your deck if you wish to be successful. And Professor Mouto's advice about putting part of yourself into your deck is very important." Hermione explained with great care and enthusiasm.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny said sounding relieved. "I had no idea what I was supposed to do."  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot. I would have really messed up if it weren't for you." Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Thanks a heap, Hermione. And now to build the best deck in Duel Monsters history." Ron said getting up to go find someone to trade with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two yamis looked on from the shadows with pride at the brunette's description of the game. Then Yami E.T. noticed one blonde boy trading all of his monsters with few attack points for monsters with greater attack points. Going over to him she stood behind him for several minutes. When he traded Koitsu to the brunette she felt she had to intervene. "Pardon," she said, "but I couldn't help but notice you are trading all of your weaker monsters."  
  
"What's it to you?" he answered rudely.  
  
"Well, you've given Harry every piece of Exodia, and you just gave Hermione a very powerful card. I thought you might want some advice before you make any more foolish mistakes."  
  
"I don't think I need help from an ignorant mudblood like you." He sneered giving away a Princess Of Tsurugi to a plump boy named Neville. Then over her shoulder he met the eyes of Professor Mouto, who was idly twirling a card between three of his fingers. Quickly the rude boy became quiet, but he still refused to accept the advice of the more experienced duelists.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After trading and building up their decks the four returned to their seats and compared how they had faired. They valued greatly Hermione's opinion and were pleased that she approved. They all wished however to gain Professor Mouto's approval more than hers, but were slightly intimidated after the scene at the beginning of class. Just then class ended. As the students started to rush off to their next class Yami Yu Gi stopped the four friends.  
  
"I would like to see you four in my office, now." Then he looked over to one of the shadowy walls. "Tahamenea, would you join us?" E.T. glided from the shadows in which she had been hidden. Slowly she followed them from the room and into the office. When she saw the interior she smiled to herself. The four friends were frightened by the resemblance to an ancient tomb, but she found the likeness to be very comforting.  
  
"May I see your decks?" The small professor asked in a quietly commanding way. The four young wizards complied. Yami Yu Gi, and Yami E.T. examined the four decks with appreciative noises. Halfway through Harry's deck the professor stopped and motioned the small young woman at his side to look. When she saw what he was looking at she glanced at him and then at Harry and finally she smiled. "This is a powerful combination." he said looking at Harry with a gaze that seemed to pierce the soul. "It has been misused in my presence before. Make sure it doesn't happen again. If it does, I will destroy every card in this deck." With that he got up and started from the room. /Yami/ Yu Gi whispered from his soul room. /Wasn't that a little harsh. I mean, isn't there something you ought to say to them?/ Yami Yu Gi turned. "Oh yes, and you have detention. Tahamenea, would you take care of it?" Then he seemed to melt into the shadows on the other side of the door. E.T. smiled at the four startled students.  
  
"Well?" she asked them.  
  
"Would he really destroy Harry's cards?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Yami E.T. said with a strange, but sad accent. "So many times he has been betrayed. Once someone has betrayed him, he never gives that person a chance to do so a second time." Suddenly E.T. seemed to take on a drastic change. "But, now it's time for you to go to class." She said in a cheerful voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They headed silently for Transfiguration and Ginny waved glumly as she headed for Potions. Upon arriving in potions she was promptly given another detention despite her attempts to explain that Professor Mouto had held her after. This only caused him to snicker. "Well, if you were detained you obviously did something wrong, so consider this another part of the punishment as it made you late to my class which makes it a double crime. I will also be taking 10 points from Gryffindor for your back talk."  
  
Meanwhile, the others made their apologies to Professor McGonagall who warned them not to let it happen again. "It is not a good start to a new year."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
JW: Where was I?  
  
JR: Probably at home eating in your sleep.  
  
ME: WOAH! Low blow!  
  
HP: No one in the wizard world would ever take such a low hit.  
  
YGO: Well, it's a good thing this isn't the wizarding word.  
  
SS: Shut up shortie.  
  
YGO: I'm not that short!!!!!!  
  
JR: You tell him tiny.  
  
YGO: I'M NOT THAT SHORT!!!!!!  
  
ME: ?Well it's all right to be little bitty.  
Little ol' town in a big ol' city.?  
  
YGO: -_-  
  
ET: I don't think you're short. I think you're the perfect height.  
  
JR: Awww. So sweet. Puppy love.  
  
ME: The gweatest ting since sliced bwead.  
  
YGO & ET: -_-  
  
HP: Are they going to kiss?  
  
SS: I hope not this conversation alone is enough to turn my stomach, if they start kissing I'll lose my lunch.  
  
YGO& ET: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO %P  
  
JR: Wow! Get a room you two!  
  
SS: Yes, please do, and do us all a favor and stay there.  
  
ME: I still think it's sweet the way she sticks up for the little guy.  
  
ET: He's NOT that short! YGO: I'm NOT that short!  
  
JR: How sweet they talk in unison.  
  
JW: I'm hungry.  
  
MV: (monotone) Wow, He butted in before I could say something.  
  
ME: (In Strong Sad Voice) Joey doesn't like food any more.  
  
JW: What?!?  
  
JR: I think Hades just froze over.  
  
MV: For July it's awful cold.  
  
SS: By the way, where did Harry go?  
  
ET: He's still hiding behind me.  
  
SS: Ha Ha!!! I've got you now!  
  
ME: ( whispering to JR) Should we tell him now?  
  
JR: Ok. Hey, greasy hair! Those expulsion papers aren't valid. I made that and got it to you as a favor to the insane asylum. They are in need of some money.  
  
SS: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
HP:YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Wao wao wao wao wao wao wao wao wao wao woa wao  
  
YGO: What's that?  
  
ME: the waaaaaambulance  
  
ET: They're coming to take him away he he ha ha!  
  
JW: I'm lost?  
  
JR: So what's new?  
  
ME How'd the folks back home feel about that super long chappie?  
  
Folks Back Home: YAY!!!  
  
ET: so peoples what are the three r's?  
  
YGO: Review, Review, Review.  
  
k. Semi-serious remarks. Strong Sad is a character on www.homestarrunner.com. We don't own it, we just have friends who are addicted to it. Ryou will show up later, but we still aren't sure whether he will be a minor character, or if he will have a major part. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Detentions

ME: It's just me this chapter. The others are all taking their naptime. Jollie_Rancher might join me later, but for now it's just me. I don't own anything in this chapter, or the rest of the fic. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7. BTY Chappie seven is pretty sappy, 'cause I had a fit of unexpected girlishness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
  
By Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Seven: Detentions  
  
Yu Gi paced his soul room restlessly. Every few minutes he would stop and look at the door that led to his Yami's soul room, and then he would start again. Suddenly he tripped over the bouncy horse that had somehow made its way to the middle of the room. He stared down at the metal frame in confusion; then he heard a quiet giggle from behind him. Turning he noticed Estel standing at the door of his tiny room.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked, unashamed at the large amount of childish things in his soul room.  
  
"I can go any where the scale senses imbalance. What is it that's bothering you Yu Gi?" she said in a tender voice. He looked at her uncertainly and then sighed. They watched each other in silence for a few minutes. Finally he asked her to come in. Glancing shyly at him she looked around the room. It was filled with toys of every shape and size. There were toy clowns, and cowboy sets. A sandbox filled one corner of the room. Another corner held building blocks and Lego's. Against the far wall sat a bookshelf filled with Dr. Suess, and other children's books. The only thing that didn't seem to belong was the tiny gold box. Going over to it she noticed an Egyptian eye on the top. Fascinated by the beautiful box she picked it up and stood, consumed by the tiny marvel. "What's this?" she asked in an awed whisper.  
  
"You can have it if you like." He said shyly.  
  
"You mean it?" she said glancing at him. She saw him just long enough to notice his nod and then returned to inspecting her new treasure. Soon she noticed an almost invisible line across the side of the box. She looked up at Yu Gi with a question written in her eyes.  
  
"Open it." Said he. Silently she obeyed him. Her eyes grew round in wonder. On a black silk cushion sat a tiny gold ring. The plain band accented the golden eye. An eye almost identical to the one on the box. The only difference was that this eye had a miniscule diamond in the center. Slowly Yu Gi placed his hands under hers and lowered himself down until he was kneeling before her beautiful countenance. When she realized how he was kneeling before her, her hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Yu Gi, is this?" she whispered.  
  
"Will you?" he asked his heart in his throat.  
  
It was several minutes before she could speak. When she could, all she could say was a resounding, "YES!"  
  
Yu Gi stood and embraced her. Somehow the world seemed so right with her in the circle of his arms. Slowly he picked the ring up out of the box and placed the box in her right hand. Then he slipped the ring over her left ring finger. She turned and found herself staring deep into his indigo eyes. Before she knew what was happening they were kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two Yamis jumped in their respective soul rooms. "HIKARI!" they screamed in unknowing unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel regretfully pulled away from her betrothed. Suddenly the door to his soul room burst open. Their Yami's stood startled on the outside of his room. "What's going on?" Yami Yu Gi demanded, half suspecting the answer.  
  
"Yu Gi proposed." Estel announced. Yami E.T. looked at her Hikari turning green with envy.  
  
"I never got proposed to!" She said glaring at them each individually and pointing a finger angrily in Yami Yu Gi's general direction. Only her hikari seemed to notice the true reason for her exasperation. \Not my fault\ Estel whispered within the vault of their mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yu Gi replied trying to feel bad for her, but somehow not succeeding.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami Yu Gi demanded of the raging yami.  
  
"I waited for you, so don't give me that!" Yami E.T. railed.  
  
"So did I!" he screamed right back, not realizing what he was saying. They all gasped. "And how did you two get in here anyway!" he demanded.  
  
"You tell me!" the other screamed back. "You're the 'Great Pharaoh'!" She said. Then she stormed out leaving Yami Yu Gi stuttering in her wake.  
  
"Congratulations Yu Gi." He said gruffly. //Women,// he muttered also storming out, //good luck.// When the door to Yu Gi's soul room had slammed shut a second time the happy couple turned to each other.  
  
Holding Estel's hand Yu Gi took a deep breath and said, "Estel, I have to go to Egypt tonight."  
  
"What," she accused jokingly. "You just got engaged so you could runaway."  
  
"No!" he said, hurrying to reassure her. "I just need to talk to Shadi."  
  
"I'll take care of detention tonight," she told him softy before deftly kissing him goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape sat at his desk scowling as he recorded grades. His mood did not improve upon being interrupted by the young woman who had just come bursting through his office door unannounced.  
  
"Around here we knock before entering the office of a Professor. That warrants a detention and ten points from your house." He sneered.  
  
"That's acceptable, but I'm not a student. I'm Professor Mouto's substitute for detention tonight." She said in a dangerous voice daring him to interrupt. "You will allow Ginny to serve her double detention with me tonight. And if you have no questions I will leave you to your work." She whirled around and left slamming the door behind her.  
  
Normally Snape would have never tolerated such a demand, but considering what he had just seen he doubted he could make a detention worse than what she must be planning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny entered the common room downcast and defeated. "Snape just told me he turned my second detention to Professor Mouto's substitute. He seemed way to happy for it to be a good thing." She informed her companions.  
  
"Then we better leave now or we'll be late. And from the sound of it, that is not a wise thing." Harry said leading the way.  
  
They walked silently toward the room where they would serve out detention. Each of them was lost in their own imagination of what horrors lay ahead. But when they got to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom no one was there.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked worried.  
  
"Maybe we should try History of Magic." Ginny suggested. They ran to Professor Mouto's other classroom hoping someone would be there. However, they found that room empty too.  
  
"Now what?" Harry asked more to himself than any one else.  
  
"Lets go to the Room of Requirement, maybe Estel can tell us where to go." Hermione said, fast losing hope that they would make it to detention on time.  
  
They raced at break neck speeds toward the Room of Requirement barely slowing to take corners. Ginny would have completely lost her balance on one corner if it hadn't been for Harry reaching out to steady her. Hermione, however, did lose her balance and collided with Ron. They both went sprawling across the floor and Hermione landed practically sitting in his lap. After sitting dazed for a few moments Hermione jumped up looking embarrassed and laughing nervously.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron." She said out of breath and turning red.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said getting up turning just as red as Hermione. They looked at each other for a moment each seemed to want to say something more, but neither did.  
  
"We better go we're already late." Ron muttered breaking the awkward silence and racing to catch up with Harry and Ginny who were waiting.  
  
They finally reached the Room of Requirement and knocked. They entered cautiously, and breathlessly.  
  
"You're late." A voice stated flatly. "That will be another detention. Now sit."  
  
The four turned to see Estel standing in the shadows. The room was very different from what it had been the last time they were there. It was empty of all the beautiful Egyptian décor. In fact it was empty of every thing except four small desks which faced a fifth and larger desk. They each took a seat and watched as she crossed toward them.  
  
"Wow, Ginny was right." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No whispering, if you have something to say, please share it with all of us." Estel said in a less threatening voice. "Now let's get down to business." She waved her hand and all the desks disappeared, causing the four unsuspecting students to fall on the floor. "Oops." She said with a giggle raising her hand again. They found themselves in chairs once more.  
  
"Well, who's up for Quiddich?" She asked in an impish and chipper voice.  
  
"Umm, I've been banned from Quiddich. Besides this is detention." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, yes but it can still be fun. And just who banned you from Quiddich?" She asked.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic." Harry said glumly.  
  
"Oh, who listens to old farts on committees any way. They're just a bunch of fuddy-duddy's." She said sounding like he was spoiling her fun. "This is my detention and we will play Quiddich if I say so."  
  
"But they took my broom." He said hoping he didn't sound too whiney.  
  
"Leave that to me. I'll meet you on the field." She said and disappeared into the shadows. The others ran and grabbed their brooms, and the four headed to the Quiddich field. When they got there Estel was standing in the middle of the field with a broom in each hand. She extended a Firebolt to a very confused Harry.  
  
"Here you are Harry. You know the Ministry has lousy security. They are just asking to have someone break in." She answered with a glint in her eye. The students stared at her but thought it wise not to respond. "Let the game begin." She flung open the box containing the different balls and such required for the game. Ron played keeper while Hermione and Ginny played chaser. Harry was delighted to be seeker again, and that left Estel to be beater. And so the game got under way. Soon they fell into a rhythm of play and Harry felt like he was where he belonged the way he had so many times in the past. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement, but it wasn't the snitch. It was Professor Snape storming onto the field.  
  
"You are supposed to be in detention, that's fifty points from Gryffindor!" He said enraged. "And YOU!" He pointed a crooked finger at Harry. "You are banned from playing Quiddich! That's another fifty points."  
  
"You can't!" Said Hermione terrified.  
  
"We aren't skipping, though." Ginny protested.  
  
"What's all this you're yelling about?" Asked the small figure who had come to land in front of him. "They aren't skipping detention, this is detention. And I said he would play, and so he had to play. Besides we needed a seeker." She said as though that was the only explanation needed.  
  
"She said I had no choice." Harry said trying to sound like a victim.  
  
"What else where we supposed to do?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
"The Ministry will hear of this." Snape threatened, menacingly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" She said her demeanor changing abruptly. Her eyes flashed a darker shade of amethyst and she seemed to grow taller, her figure more noticeable. "I do not answer to your silly Ministry of Magic or the bureaucratic weaklings who comprise it. I only answer only to the One born to lead. Now return Gryffindor's points expeditiously."  
  
"Yes, that's right." The four students agreed, backing their substitute.  
  
"Very well, I will concede on the point for skipping detention. But not for Mr. Potter's violation of the law." He said then turned and left the field in a furious huff.  
  
Estel looked at her new followers. "You know, I've seen much better hissy- fits. He seems to be somewhat out of practice."  
  
"Adlepated, self inflated, slime ball, thinks he can boss us around." Ron grumbled. "I hate the imbecilic greasy haired git."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Nice one." The four friends turned to their substitute who seemed to be her usual mischievous self once again. "Where'd you learn to throw insults Weasly?"  
  
"Our bothers Fred and Gorge." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Well, they did a good job. Just one small bit of advice. An insult has to flow for it to have meaning. But fifteen points to Gryffindor for the attempt." She paused a moment before going on. "And I'd say about, oh, twenty five each for back talking the, what did you call him? Adlepated, self inflated slime ball." The four students stared at her in shock. "Well, shall we continue our game. It's not over until Harry catches the snitch, you know." She said taking off on her broom.  
  
"Wow!" Said Ron taking off for the goals. "She's my new hero."  
  
"That was quite unexpected. Well, we better go." Harry said pushing off and sending himself rushing upward. Hermione and Ginny shrugged at each other and took to the air as well.  
  
Harry saw the snitch and raced after it. He was focused on that tiny golden sphere. So focused that he did not see Professor Mouto come onto the field. So focused he did not see the bludger hit Estel in the head. Just as his hand closed around the tiny sphere, however, he heard her scream. He turned to see her hit the ground with a bone breaking force he knew all to well himself. Then he heard a voice that sounded like two, but one, all at the same time. The voice was screaming her name. He landed next to Ginny and asked her what had happened  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi strode on to the field just as Estel swooped into hit one of the two bludgers. He smiled in pride at her quick reactions. Then he watched in horror as the second one sped straight towards her neck. She turned just before it would have struck and broken her neck. She screamed in fear, as she ducked quickly, but not quickly enough. The bludger hit her squarely in the forehead. "Estel!" Yu Gi and his Yami screamed in unison. He watched, paralyzed in fear as she fell from the broom. Estel hit the ground with a jarring thud. He heard her bones snap from where he stood at the edge of the field. He ran to her side as the other four players hit the field around them. As he reached her side she looked up and saw him.  
  
"Yu Gi," she whispered.  
  
"Shhh." He said softly, placing two small fingers on her delicate ruby lips. She blinked in disorientation before passing out. "Estel!" he cried in panic. When she didn't respond he cried her name a second time. Then he dove into her mind. Once inside he ran along the corridor that separated the two sole rooms. When he came to a pastel pink door he stopped. Quietly he knocked. When no one answered he began to pound on the mental door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Estel passed out Professor Mouto seemed to check out. Apparently he was suffering from shock. The students moved closer and Ginny placed a hand on Professor Mouto's shoulder and gently shook him. Hermione knelt down to see if Estel was all right. And Harry and Ron rounded up the bludgers and put up the rest of the Quiddich gear, then joined the girls. Suddenly Professor Mouto seemed to come to.  
  
"Come, we must go to the Hospital Wing." Yami said raising and taking off for the castle.  
  
"Professor!" Harry said confused. "Shouldn't we take Ms. Estel with us."  
  
"Come, now!" He commanded.  
  
The students stood there and this time it was them in shock. But one look at him and they knew that they had best do as said. So they took off to catch up and found that though he was short he was fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he pounded on the door to Hikari Estel's soul room the door on the opposite side of the corridor burst open. "Yami!" the two yamis yelled in unison to each other.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded of him.  
  
"You fell from a broom. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I was in her soul room. She asked me to clean up a bit while she took care of detention. All of the sudden I was thrown into my room. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor of my soul room with a headache the size of Egypt, and you're banging on her door."  
  
"I think you're hurt pretty bad."  
  
"I can check us out. If we're okay I'll meet you in the Hospital Wing. If not I'll call you and you can use Shadow Magic. That way she doesn't get any worse, and you don't have to worry about getting her taken care of."  
  
"Alright." He agreed. Neither of them noticed the woozy figure who quietly snuck out of her soul room, locked the door, and then faded from view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached the Hospital Wing and were surprised to find Estel there already. Madam Pomphrey was already tending to her, though she still seemed to be unconscious. Professor Mouto looked at her a moment and then smiled.  
  
"She will be just fine." He said reassuringly to his students. "You are dismissed from detention." Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to leave but Ginny stayed behind.  
  
"Professor, I had a third detention, should I stay?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Why do you have a third detention?" He asked.  
  
"Well, there was the one you gave me, then the one Professor Snape gave me, and then the one I got for being late to detention." Ginny explained.  
  
"You may be dismissed from the third, thank you." He told her. She began to leave, but he stopped her. "For your honesty Ms. Weasly I award fifteen points to Gryffindor." She turned a second time and was again stopped. "Oh, and another five points for reminding me I can give points." He smiled bemused, and she went on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estelami opened her eyes. Once again she was kneeling before the pharaoh for whom she danced. A small smile crossed her painted lips. Silently she rose from where she knelt before him. On padded feet she glided to his golden throne. When she reached it, she sat on the dais at his feet. And with the grace of Slyther the Sky Dragon, he arose from his throne and came to stand beside her. "Yami," she sighed. With a single look he took her breath away. His blue cloak swirled as he knelt before her. "Estel," he said. Slowly the throne room began to fade. Before her knelt her beloved Pharaoh, but he was dressed in strange garb. From head to toe he wore black leather, and over his shoulders was thrown a blue jacket. One thing was still the same, no two things. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle, and in his hand he held a tiny gold box with an Egyptian eye on the top. "Will you marry me."  
  
"Oh," she groaned. "I never knew a bludger could cause delirium. I just thought I heard you propose."  
  
He stared at her in confusion for a moment. "Will you marry me?" he repeated.  
  
"There," she said as though trying to prove a point. "I just heard it again."  
  
"Estelami!" he shouted getting her attention "Will You Marry Me?" Her hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"You did propose. I thought I dreamed it? But what are we doing in Egypt?"  
  
"Egypt?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh," her hands flew to her eyes as she started to sob. "I really did dream it!" she cried in frustration.  
  
"No, I did propose, but we're not in Egypt. We're in England. I went to Egypt to get the ring from Shadi."  
  
"What are we doing in England?"  
  
"I think you need to sleep." He said gently laying her down on the hospital bed. She started to demand an answer, but he stopped her by placing two small fingers on her lips. Then he quietly traced a line along her pale cheek with the tip of one finger. As he rose to leave she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yes." She whispered in a barely audible voice. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before understanding dawned in his eyes. Silently he bent down beside her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered back. Though he had no clue what he was saying, he knew that every word was somehow right. Quietly he slipped the ring out of the box she held loosely in her hand. Without a single word he slipped it over her finger. Then he left the Hospital wing in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel sat hiding in Yu Gi's soul room. Quietly they sat giggling together.  
  
"You think it worked?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup." He laughed.  
  
"Do you think he meant it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I didn't think we'd get a chance to try that."  
  
"Did you have to scare the life out of me to do so?"  
  
"It's not like I planned it!" she exclaimed in self-defense.  
  
"So when do you go back to your soul room?" he asked.  
  
"When I find the key again. I locked the door remember."  
  
"Isn't that the key in your hand?" he asked her in confusion.  
  
"What key?" she said in a tone dripping with way too much innocence. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: Well wasn't that sweet. And as predicted my good friend Jollie_Rancher came to visit.  
  
JR: Are you kidding! Did you think I would sleep through that? It was amazing.  
  
ME: Yeah it was, wasn't it. But then you weren't that bad either. I just had all the romantic parts.  
  
JR: Mine are coming. Just you wait.  
  
ME: to all the guys out there reading this, sorry for all the maple syrup. If I'd known it would be this sweet I'd have warned you..Wait, come to think of it I did.  
  
JR: Yes you did. And they can be forewarned that towards the end is where mine will be coming.  
  
ME: Well good night folks. I hope you liked chapter 7. Please review! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Possession

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly  
  
RW: W-w-where am I?  
  
ME: (Maniacal laughter) It's all inside my mind. Only my mind.  
  
JR: Now there's a scary thought.  
  
RW: Who are you people?  
  
HP: (In a panicked voice) They're crazy Ron. Completely crazy. They're muggle maniacs. Someone Save us!!!  
  
YGO: (from right behind Ron) Hello!  
  
RW: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YGO: I'm not that scary am I? WWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! No wonder Pegasus and Kiaba and Bakura, and Marik don't like me! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: Dry up shortie.  
  
YGO: I'm not that short.  
  
JR: Yeah, you'll be the first ta drown if ya flood the place.  
  
YGO: I'm NOT that short!  
  
HP: Yeah sure you just keep tellin' yourself that. Maybe it will help you grow another inch. Then you'd be two foot one!  
  
YGO: I'M NOT THAT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ET: Hey guys lay off will ya.  
  
ME: Fine. Spoil all the fun.  
  
ET: ^_^  
  
SS: This is all very charming, but am I the only one who finds this useless jabber completely pointless.  
  
MV: Yes.  
  
JR: Well, if you don't like the 'pointless jabber' then do the disclaimer.  
  
SS: These idiots couldn't possibly have come up with Harry, Ron, E.T., Yu Gi, myself, or any of the other characters in this fanfic, let alone any of the places, They're not smart enough for that.  
  
JR: I would be insulted, but it's probably true.  
  
ME: Hn.  
  
ET: What is that?  
  
ME: "Eep" he eeped.  
  
YGO: What are you doing?  
  
JR: loll  
  
ME: ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into the Mists  
  
By Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Eight: Possession  
  
The next morning the four friends headed to breakfast together. "Two days into school and already there's been more excitement than one person should ever have to endure. I hope things settle down some now." Ron whimpered as he plopped down across from Hermione. When they're eyes met Ron quickly busied himself with piling food on his plate.  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall was full of owls bringing the mail. The four were surprised when a beautiful Screech Owl with a WWW on it's back landed in front of them with a package for Ginny.  
  
"It's from Fred and George." She said excitedly. She ripped the small package open enthusiastically. She read it out loud.  
  
Dear Ginny, First, congratulations to you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione for getting detention in detention. And a special congratulations to you for getting three detentions in one day. However, we still hold the record of five in one day and 86 in one year. So keep trying. And we thought you might like some goodies. Have fun with them and use them well.  
Love,  
  
Fred and George  
  
In the package were some of the twin's latest inventions of the practical joke kind.  
  
"Wow, they certainly come up with some crazy ideas." Harry commented sifting through the contents of Ginny's package.  
  
"They should be put up. Using them would be against the rules." Hermione said taking the package from Ron and Harry and handing it to Ginny with a stern look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their lives settled into a daily pattern over the next few weeks. Quiddich practice started and Ginny remained seeker, even though she wanted to be chaser, because they could find no one else to be seeker. And Ron was off to a good start as keeper and had improved greatly since last year. Unfortunately for Ginny part of her daily routine was getting a detention from Snape. It appeared that the twins had jinxed the various items they had sent her so that no matter where she left them they always wound up back on her person. Possession of these items was the reason Snape gave her detention daily. Although, it could have been much worse if it hadn't been for the fact that Estel always seemed to be the one she served detention with. She became very fond of Estel and the other three did as well. They would often accompany Ginny to and from detention for the chance to speak with Estel. Professor Mouto would be there at times as well and on these occasions they were often inclined to stay. In History of Magic they had been learning about the magic of ancient Egypt, including shadow magic. And in Defense Against The Dark Arts they were learning to duel and about shadow magic and how it eats normal magic. Most students either could not or would not believe what Professor Mouto said about shadow magic. The exception was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who constantly sought to learn as much as they could, which was part of the reason they all walked Ginny to and from detention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami Marik looked at the grave robber who sat across the tattered room. "What do you think. Do you find it wise to duel him face to face? If we do that, all three God cards would be there. Not to mention the fact that the scales have been located. That would leave only two of the necessary parts for the ritual."  
  
"What's missing?" Bakura asked.  
  
"The other two items."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that that's not all that's missing?"  
  
"True love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whoever wants to receive the spirit must be willing to die for true love."  
  
"Then there's only one thing missing."  
  
"What?" Marik hissed.  
  
""I said there's only one thing."  
  
"Yes, I heard you, you imbecile. What did you mean by that."  
  
"I mean that little Yu Gi has gotten engaged."  
  
"What, but how, to whom?"  
  
"He's engaged to the owner of the Millennium Scales. As for how, the normal way I suppose. He proposed."  
  
"You fool, don't you know what this means?"  
  
"It means he has a new weakness, we hurt her, we hurt him."  
  
"No you idiot. It means he's stronger. Shadow magic is a power of the soul. The soul grows through emotion."  
  
"So I guess this means you don't want to duel Yu Gi Mouto."  
  
"You are a fool. I have to duel him, but I want it to be in a place of my choosing. Besides, I haven't dueled him in years. I need to know how strong he has become."  
  
"That's easy enough. I agree we need to test him. But how would you like to do so with My Lord following us around?"  
  
"I have it all worked out."  
  
"Yes, but I want to know exactly what you are going to do, I don't want you to get your hands on My Millennium Items."  
  
"Yours?" Marik asked him raising one thin brow.  
  
"Yes, mine. I won't let you get your hands on them."  
  
"You fool."  
  
"Perhaps, but I still want to know what you are planning."  
  
"Fine." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the way to History of Magic Harry noticed that Ginny had her dueling deck with her. She had been acting strange all morning and had hardly spoken at breakfast. He hoped she was all right.  
  
"Ginny, why are you bringing your deck to class?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Mind your own business and leave me to mine you imbecile." She shot back at him in a manner not her own.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said hurt and confused not knowing what else to say to keep her from being upset with him. He went over to where Ron was.  
  
"Ron, is something wrong with Ginny?" He asked his close friend.  
  
"I don't know, you might ask Hermione, girls are always talking to each other about stuff." Ron said in response. Harry went to get next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, do you know what's gotten into Ginny?" He asked hoping she could provide some insight.  
  
"I'm not sure, she won't talk to me. She's been acting this way since Care of Magical Creatures two days ago." Hermione said sounding somewhat worried.  
  
"What did they do there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think they went out into the Forbidden Forest." She replied. "Something may have happened in the forest. Ernie McMillan said she stayed behind to talk to Hagrid, and then missed their next two classes."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Ginny." Harry said. "Maybe we should tell Estel. She'll know what to do."  
  
"Let's go after History of Magic. The sooner the better."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel sat on the corner of Yu Gi's desk. "Honey," she said, "I've been thinking."  
  
"Yes," he asked her.  
  
"Let's have the wedding at Hogwarts. I mean, it would be fun. Not to mention Hermione and Ginny could be bridesmaids."  
  
"And I suppose you want Harry and Ron to be groomsmen."  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "And in your extra nice I'll even suggest that Joey, Tristan, Mia, and Serenity be part of the ceremony."  
  
"What if I'm not nice," he said with an impish glint in his eyes. "What if I'm naughty?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to be naughty back." she whispered in his ear. He looked at her in surprise and then began to laugh.  
  
"Class is about to start" he told her. "Do you want to stick around, or would you prefer to go scare some students lingering in the halls?"  
  
"I think I'll settle for a good mix. I'll go stand in the hall and you can leave the door open." she said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off the desk. Laughing he picked her up and swung her around. When she too was laughing he set her down and covered her lips with his. When he removed them her eyes were closed and she was smiling in pure joy. Slowly she sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"I love you." She said simply.  
  
"I love you too." He watched as she glided from the room. He was still staring at the place where she had stepped into the Shadow Realms when the students arrived.  
  
As they filtered in he pulled his awareness back to the present. Harry and Hermione came in with worried expression. Then Ginny came in. Had he been paying attention he would have notice the slight wave of Shadow Magic that followed her into the room, but only if he had been paying very close attention. Eventually everyone got settled down for class to begin.  
  
"We've been studying the Ancient Egyptian Sorcerers and wizards. Does anyone remember where we left off?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"You were talking about how the everyone in Egypt knew about magic. It wasn't a secret like it is now."  
  
"Very good." He smiled. "Five points to Gryffindor. How and why did they know about the magic?"  
  
This time Ginny raised her hand. "They knew because of the duels between the nobles. One in particular in which the Pharaoh fought a treacherous magician. After the duel the Pharaoh locked all the power away into seven Items. From then on the magic was a secret. After all, he couldn't have just anyone knowing about the unbelievable power he had hidden. They might try to take it."  
  
Yu Gi narrowed his eyes. "Have we discussed this in class?" he asked her, his yami taking over.  
  
"Who needs to discuss what is common knowledge among old friends."  
  
Instantly Yami Yu Gi was on his guard. //Estel// he sent. //I need you, but when you get here, hide. Don't show yourself// He felt her enter the room. Then he returned his attention to Ginny. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Truly little Yu Gi. Then you are more of a pathetic fool than I thought you were. But don't worry. Soon I'll have the Spirit, Bakura will have your puzzle, and you will have bigger things to worry about, when you're trapped in the Shadow Realms."  
  
"Marik." He hissed. "I didn't think even you would stoop so low as to enslave a child."  
  
"They are much easier to control. Especially when they've been a mind slave before." Ginny said with an evil glint to her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Marik? Whatever it is leave the child out of it."  
  
"But Lord Voldemort suggested this child in particular. I personally don't see why he likes this child. Even locked in a soul room she can scream amazingly loud."  
  
"I can tell. You'd better be careful Marik. You've lost control before. You wouldn't want to do so again. Hold on tight, you're already slipping."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran forward knocking over chairs and desks. Ginny turned to him. For a split second he thought he saw sorrow, fear, and anger hidden in her eyes. Then it was gone. Ginny quickly pulled out Mirror Wall and threw a barrier up between them.  
  
"Fight him!" Harry screamed at her in desperation. "You have to fight it Ginny. I can't help you this time. But I know you can do it. Just fight him!"  
  
Ginny looked at him in contempt. "My control won't slip." She said turning back to Yami Yu Gi. "Bakura is strengthening me this time. Last time it was he who broke the tie."  
  
"Ah, the tie that binds. It can always be broken if the resistance is strong enough."  
  
"Do something!" Ron yelled to no one in particular. Hermione took his hand in hers and whispered through her tears, "Professor Mouto will save her."  
  
"Yes, Professor Mouto. Save her." Ginny snarled pulling out a dueling deck. Yu Gi glanced around the room. Then once again the ceiling began to darken. Two white slippered feet slowly sank to the floor followed by a white Egyptian style dress. Silently she sank to the floor. Her ebony hair fell softly down to her waist.  
  
"Sister." Ginny hissed almost in alarm. Then she strode to stand beside Yu Gi. This girl was much shorter than his sister, Ishizu. Quietly she stretched up to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You can defeat him, my love." Yami Estel whispered.  
  
"So this is the famed possessor of the Millennium Scales!"  
  
"Wrong. I am the loyal servant of my pharaoh!" She accused, one delicate finger pointed at Ginny. "Unlike you," she snarled with contempt, "I serve him with every ounce of my soul. You, on the other hand are nothing but the lowest form of scum, traitor!" Her eyes had started to glow the same reddish-purple of Yu Gi's. " As for you, you long-forgotten, good-for- naught pick-pocket Are you now a worthless puppet as well as a mangy cur, you treacherous toad."  
  
Ginny snarled at the hurled insults. //You're getting better at that, love.// Yami Yu Gi whispered to her in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched on in helplessness. It was the same feeling he'd had when he watched Voldemort kill Cedric, or as he saw Sirius fall behind the veil. There nothing he could do and he knew it. She must keep fighting. Could any one save her? If any one could, it would be Professor Mouto. Everything in his being was screaming, he could not lose her too.  
  
Ron and Hermione griped each other's hands tighter. Ron stared on with a mixture of anger and fear. Sure Ginny could be a pain but she was his sister and he loved her. He could tell by the look on Professor Mouto's face that this was a very bad situation. He knew Ginny was a fighter, he had the scars to prove it, and she could not give in now when it mattered most. He only hoped that Yu Gi and Estel could do something. Hermione looked on in tears. She had heard many stories about the King of Games, and she now put all her faith in him and in Ginny's ability to keep fighting. She prayed they would not fail.  
  
Neville stared in horror. Would she wind up like his parents. No! She couldn't. She had to fight. There had to be some way someone could save her.  
  
The whole class was deathly silent. Though none of them fully understood the gravity of the situation they all knew that the stakes were high. One look at their Professor told them that much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny placed the deck on the table. "Are you ready to lose your puzzle?" She taunted.  
  
"You've sang that song before Marik" Yu Gi reminded him, "but I've yet to lose to you." He said pulling out his famous Dark Magician deck. Estel looked on to her pharaoh in confidence. He would not lose, of that she was certain. She turned her gaze to Ginny. Once again she felt the scales go haywire. Yes, that girl was definitely outnumbered. She would have to do something about that.  
  
Yu Gi and Ginny were quickly ready to begin. Slowly Yu Gi felt the Shadow Realm creeping up to hide them. "I don't think so." He hissed at Ginny. He bent his will and the indigo mists withdrew, save for a few small tendrils which twirled themselves lovingly about his arms and legs. Then he strode towards the table and sat opposite his opponent. Silently they shuffled their decks and drew five cards each.  
  
"Let's duel!" They shouted, startling half the class. The duel began in earnest. They played card after card. Then Yu Gi noticed something. Every time Ginny went to get a card she felt along its edge, as though looking for something. Oh well. Let her cheat. He would still win. \\Aibou,\\ Estel whispered to him in his soul room. \\I'm going to get rid of Bakura. When I do you have to get rid of Marik.\\  
  
//I can't get rid of him without getting rid of her.//  
  
\\ Try.\\  
  
Estel delved deep into the Shadow Realms for the place where she kept her scales hidden. When she found it she took them out. Balancing carefully between her hands she began to murmur a quiet chant. She couldn't let Marik and Bakura know what she was doing. When she had reached the pinnacle of her powers she blasted the tie that was Bakura's bond to the girl.  
  
"I place this card face down, and I change the arena to Mountain." Yami said laying Mountain face up, and Just Deserts face down. Then he played Winged Guardian Of The Fortress face down in defense mode.  
  
"My turn." Ginny hissed in Marik's uncouth voice. I play Saggi The Dark Clown in defensive."  
  
"It doesn't matter Marik." Yami said. "I play dark hole." Marik glared at him through Ginny's eyes. \\NOW!\\ He heard in his mind. Confusion flashed across Ginny's face. "Elephants?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I play Harpie's Brother in attack mode." He said laying down the card Estel had given him on their first date. "I attack with Harpie's Brother! GO!" With only fifteen hundred Life Points left, Marik was destroyed. But that wasn't what the students were watching. The monster had come to life, and before their very eyes had attacked Ginny. His red wings beat the air ferociously. Ginny seemed to split into two people. Her self, and a person about their professor's height. He had what seemed to be white hair and was holding a golden rod before him. Then he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bakura's hold on the young girl snapped, Estel dove into her mind where she sat sobbing in her soul room. "Ginny!" She roared from the outside of the closed door. "Ginny can you hear me?"  
  
"Estel?" The girl yelled from inside her soul room.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me. This is your mind. If you can't shake Marik, we can't help you. You have to find away to get rid of this door."  
  
"I can't," she wailed, "It's to strong."  
  
"I've weakened it some from out here. All you have to do is hit it with something big and it will fall. I'm leaving now, but you will hear me when it's time." Estel said as she pulled out of Ginny's mind.  
  
\\ NOW!\\ she cried in the loudest mind voice she possessed. If Ginny and Yami didn't hit Marik at exactly the same time, Ginny would be lost for all eternity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is something big? Ginny thought, something big, something big, suddenly she had an Idea. \\NOW!\\ A heard rampaging of elephants ran past Ginny and trampled the door down. She was free. Suddenly there was a strange sensation all through her, like when someone hit you directly with a powerful spell. She felt it as the presence that had possessed her was torn from her mind completely freeing her from his control. But a voice was screaming at her to stop fighting him, he would regain control. She would not stop, she knew she would not survive if she stopped fighting so she fought even harder. The world suddenly burst into view and then faded once again as she collapsed on the floor. But she managed to say one word before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Harry" came the whispered word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched as the wall between him and Ginny disintegrated. He ran to Ginny's side just as she began to collapse. "Harry" she whispered before going limp in his arms. "Ginny!" he hollered checking for a pulse or breath or any sign of life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami Yu Gi looked over to Yami Estel who stood at his side. He watched her as she put away the Scales. On silent feet she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Just as quietly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Strange, he thought to himself, she's so slender, and yet she's so strong. She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. A single tear trailed a path down his cheek. She brushed it off his face with one alabaster hand. Her eyes glowed with love. He looked down from her face to the deck that had been scattered across the table on which they had dueled. Regretfully he picked up Marik's deck and threw it into the fire in the corner of the room. "There will be no cheating in this room." He whispered. Then Estel slipped her hand around his. They fled to his soul room to rest, leaving their Hikaris to take care of the students. When they were hidden away within the confines of the mental labyrinth, he collapsed in her arms from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Yu Gi looked around the classroom in disbelief. He looked down and saw his beloved with her arms wrapped lovingly around him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Yami says we can handle it from here. It's going to be okay now." She smiled up at him. Together they turned to the students. Ginny was quite unconscious. Neville was sobbing uncontrollably, and shaking like mad. Hermione and Ron were clinging to each other, completely unaware of anything but Ginny's lifeless form crumpled in Harry's arms. Yu Gi walked over to where Harry was bent over Ginny. He placed one hand on the young man's shoulder. Harry looked up at his professor with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Yami said it will be alright. Take her to the Hospital Wing." Quietly he turned back to Estel.  
  
"Your yami says it will be alright, and mine agrees with him, so we know it will be fine." He smiled at her.  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledor about this." The two adults left the room. They didn't get far though. They had just reached the door when Yu Gi turned as though remembering something. "Oh, yeah. Class dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unable to contain their excitement any longer the students all moved in around Ginny. Harry looked up to see them all pressing in around him keeping him from being able to get her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Back off!" He ordered looking for someone to help him get the mob away from Ginny. The DA members immediately came to his aid and drew their wands. The other students cleared away and left a path to the doors. Harry picked up Ginny and carried her to the Hospital Wing, escorted by the DA members. When they reached the door only Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in.  
  
Madam Pomphrey looked up and rushed to help them get Ginny on one of the beds and immediately began to check her over. The students stood in silence, waiting.  
  
"Well, nothing a good nights sleep won't cure. She'll be just fine by morning." Madam Pomphrey reassured them as she shooed them out and on to their next class. Out side the door the other DA members were waiting to find out what Madam Pomphrey had said. Neville looked like bad news would give him a nervous break down.  
  
"She said Ginny will be fine, she just needs some sleep." Harry managed to tell them and they all left for their next class silently. However, none of them, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione, could concentrate in any of their classes the rest of the day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: So, what did you guys think?  
  
JR: If you guys aren't totally into this story by now, you're just sad.  
  
HP: I'm not that gushy!  
  
YGO: Now you know how I feel.  
  
HP: Yeah, but you are that short.  
  
YGO: Am not.  
  
ET: Leave off Harry.  
  
RW: Why was I hugging Hermione?  
  
JR: You weren't hugging her, you were clinging to her. There's a difference. You were only holding hands.  
  
RW: %$ Why was I hugging Hermione?  
  
JR: -_- You were worried about Ginny, okay.  
  
ET: Not to mention you love her.  
  
RW: I do?  
  
HP: Look he's practicing for the wedding already.  
  
ET: When's the date.  
  
RW: %$  
  
JW: Hey did I miss anything?  
  
ME: Only the whole story Joey.  
  
JW: O_o  
  
ET: Well, I've got to go help Hermione pick out her wedding dress.  
  
RW: Don't get an expensive one, I'm not rich you know.  
  
ME: -_- I've got to take Ron to the therapist to convince him he's not getting married. Thanks guys.  
  
JR: I'll come with you. He might need to be restrained.  
  
RW: O_o  
  
HP: Don't worry Ron, I'll come to make sure they don't do anything terrible.  
  
SS: This is pointless. I'm leaving.  
  
YGO: What! I'm late, I promised Grandpa I'd help him sweep the shop!  
  
MV: I think I'll try and catch up with Hermione and E.T. See ya Joey.  
  
JW: Hey guys! Wait for me!  
  
Okay. Semi-serious notes. I out that little twist about true love releasing the Spirit of the Pharaoh because I like the idea of 'true love conquers all. Oh, and I also needed a good reason for ET to be at the final duel. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Shadows Revealed

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly YB =Yami Bakura  
  
YB: Why have you drawn me into this pointless fanfic?  
  
YGO: We needed an evil person.  
  
MV: Not to mention it's so fun to annoy you.  
  
JR: And annoying people is what we do best.  
  
ME: Just think. What would we do if we didn't have people to annoy?  
  
HP: Not to mention if we don't have an evil person with bad plots that are doomed to failure that we can taunt about how he is destined to lose.  
  
YB: You pathetic baboon! I cannot lose!  
  
YGO: Uh, Bakura?  
  
YB: What?  
  
YGO You need to watch what you're doing.  
  
YB: Why it's not like any thing you can do will trip me up. My plans are guaranteed to succeed.  
  
YGO: Yeah, but.  
  
YB: Give up now or else I'll.. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
YGO: I was trying to tell you, you were about to trip on my yo-yo.  
  
JR: That's not something you see every day. A yo-yo tripped by a yo-yo.  
  
ME: Almost as strange as a horse with two rear ends.  
  
JW: Has anyone seen Ryou?  
  
YGO: He's a little tied up at the moment. Why? What do you need?  
  
JW: I think he has my Red-Eyes.  
  
MV: (Monotone) Wow. Joey lost his Red-Eyes.  
  
HP: (Also Monotone) Clear-Eyes. Gets the red out. Wow.  
  
YB: ( Finally untangling himself from Yu Gi's bright red yo-yo) AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I will destroy you all for this humiliation!  
  
JW: Hey Ryou, Have you seen my Red-Eyes?  
  
YB: Hands Joey a bottle of Clear Eyes. This should help.  
  
JW: %$ Huh?  
  
All But JW: -_-;  
  
ME: Before people decide to sue..  
  
YB: I think I'll just sue them for my humiliation.  
  
ME: We don't own any of the people or products we torture in this unbelievably dumb fic. J  
  
JR: That was the most wonderful disclaimer yet.  
  
ME: Only a truly insane mind could come up with it.  
  
YB: I must try to take over the world. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.  
  
ME: OOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY. Maybe an almost truly insane mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists By Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Nine: Shadows Revealed  
  
Yami Estel watched her great pharaoh as he slept. Even in sleep he looked strong enough to depend on. She knew that if anything were to happen to her he would be right there to rescue her. And then she would be there to heal his wounds. They would spend eternity together. She looked back over at him. Quietly he tossed in his sleep and then began to mutter.  
  
"I don't want to. Why do I have to? You do it, it's not like she can tell the difference. Okay, I admit it. She's nice, but that doesn't mean I want to ask her."  
  
"Ask her what?" Yami Estel asked concerned.  
  
"To marry me." He said simply, blissfully unaware of the ambush he had just walked into.  
  
"Who are you asking to marry you?" she asked, carefully annunciating every word.  
  
"Yami Estel."  
  
"Who asked you to Propose to her?" she demanded turning a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Yu Gi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Estel asked him to."  
  
"When did they do that?!?"  
  
"When she was hiding in his soul room. But don't tell Yami Estel. She'll be furious." Yami Estel tried to keep from screaming. Tried.  
  
"YYYUUUUUUUU GGGGGGGGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Yami Yu GI woke with a start. Estel disappeared as he opened his eyes. Wondering at the fact that he had dreamed about Estel's Yami, he looked around puzzled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat silently by Ginny's bed side. Ron and Hermione were at dinner, but he had chosen to stay behind. He remembered the helpless feeling he had felt as that wall had come up between them as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful right now. Then he saw her eyes flutter.  
  
Slowly she began to become aware of her surroundings. All she could remember after Care of Magical Creatures was a dreadful feeling of helplessness, and Harry running to try and save her. There were also small bits of a duel against Professor Mouto that made no sense.  
  
"Harry." She said not really expecting a response.  
  
"Yes, Ginny." Harry responded a great deal of relief in his voice. He was very glad she alright.  
  
"What happened?" She asked hoping to fill in some of the gaps. It was strange it was almost like the time Tom Riddle had taken over her.  
  
"Don't worry about that it's all over. You need some sleep." He said to keep her from worrying. She lay back down obediently, glad that he was there, and gratefully drifted into simi-concousness. Shortly after she fell asleep Ron and Hermione returned. He told them she had woken up and their relief was evident on their faces. Hermione then dragged him to the Great Hall and forced him to eat something.  
  
"What good would it do for you to die of starvation?" She asked when he protested.  
  
Ginny spent the entire day recovering under the watchful eye of Madam Pomphrey. Harry, Ron, and Hermione visited when they could. And much to her surprise and delight Professor Mouto and Estel visited as well.  
  
"Hello, Poppy." Professor Mouto greeted Madam Pomphrey. Then he turned to Ginny a sad smile on his face. "Hello Ginny."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Estel asked concerned.  
  
"Hello Professor, E.T. I feel a little worn out but none the worse for ware, thank you." Ginny said pulling herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm really sorry you got dragged into this Ginny. It was all my fault, they were after me. You should never have been put through that." Yu Gi apologized his voice full of sorrow and anger.  
  
"It's not your fault Professor, I just seem prone to these kinds of things." Ginny tried to reassure him. "I hope no one told mom, she might just pull me and Ron out of school if she does." She mused out loud thinking of how her mother tended to react when it came to her and her brothers.  
  
"No, it should never have happened. I came here to protect you and instead I placed you in danger." He said in frustration, knowing she had faced a fate worse than death.  
  
"I don't blame you Professor. Besides it was the two of you that saved me." She said wishing he would quit blaming himself.  
  
"No," he said again, "you saved yourself."  
  
"But I couldn't have without you. I don't remember much of what happened but I do know that you are the reason I am alive. No matter how you look at it with out you I would be dead." Ginny said hoping it had helped. She was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny." He said seeming encouraged. "You get some rest and I'll see you in class." Estel lay an encouraging hand on Ginny's shoulder and smiled sweetly, then they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Ginny was up and feeling as good as new. Surprisingly she was looking forward to History of Magic that morning. So much so that she tried to inhale her breakfast and nearly choked on her eggs. The others were happy to see her up and well. They could barely keep up with her on the way to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi watched as his eager students filed in. Ginny ran to grab a seat at the front of the room, followed closely by her three friends. He smiled a little as he looked at her. Then he let his gaze scan the rest of them. Slowly Neville raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Professor Mouto, What happened?" he asked in a somewhat nervous voice.  
  
"I suppose you deserve an explanation. I'm sorry that I can't give you that, because I don't have one myself." The students looked at him in confusion. "I'll do the best I can though. The best I can do is to tell you what I know, which isn't much. I'm sure most of you have noticed that my fiancée and I have.."  
  
"Yu Gi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He blanched at the tone in her voice. THAT was not his Estel.  
  
"Yami Estel. What can I do for you?" he said trying not to sound like a frightened kitten.  
  
She stormed in. Her hair was not flowing gently down her back as it normally would have. Instead it was rapped around her head in an intricate braid. On her brow was a thin golden circlet. She wore a golden robe cut in Egyptian style. At her wrists various bangles tinkled beautifully. He instantly knew he was in trouble. She only wore her 'princess' clothes when she was p.o.ed. Then he noticed that her eyes were a lovely shade of blood red. That did not bode well for his future. "You made him do it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Who do what?" he asked, completely confused.  
  
"You made him say it!"  
  
"What are you talking about Yami?"  
  
"And Estel was in on it." She said starting to cry.  
  
"Yami, what's the matter?" Yu Gi asked quickly starting to panic. This ssssoooo didn't look good for him.  
  
"You and Estel made Yami propose!" She wailed, dissolving into tears.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. That." The distressed Yami was still weeping bitterly. Yu Gi called to Hikari Estel while holding Yami Estel.  
  
/What happened?/ he asked her.  
  
\ How should I know? I didn't tell her. Did you?\  
  
/No, I didn't tell her./  
  
\Then who could have told her\  
  
\/ YAMI! \/ They screamed simultaneously.  
  
//What do you need Yu Gi?// the great spirit asked him, appearing at the door to his soul room.  
  
/Did you tell Yami Estel that we made you propose?/  
  
//No, she would kill me if she found out. But I did have a really weird dream about her the other night. I thought she was interrogating me. Hm, odd.//  
  
\Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll kill him!\  
  
/Honey, if you kill him, who will make your yami feel better. After all, If you kill him he can't fix it. CAN HE!/ Yu Gi said with an angry glare at his Yami. Suddenly Yami Yu Gi found himself holding a sobbing Yami Estel. After a moment of panic he decided what to do. He pulled a mallet out of the Shadow Realms and hit her over the head with it knocking her unconscious. The student looked on in confusion and then began to cheer him on. (A.N. Got ya going. Hehehehe. Would I really do that. I can't believe you think me so low. ) After a moment of panic he decided what to do. Slowly he cupped her face in his hands. When she was looking at him full in the face he wiped the tears from her eyes with one gentle hand and then pulled her close. When she was close enough that the sent of her perfume made his knees wobble he kissed her gently.  
  
"Could I have kissed you like that if I didn't love you. Estel, listen to me. I love you. Not the kind of love that lasts a little while and then goes away, the kind of love that makes eternity quiver with envy. I don't know when I fell in love with you, only that I did. If you won't marry me, then I don't know how I will find the strength to face tomorrow."  
  
Estel looked up with hope shining in her eyes. "I waited for you," she whispered. "I waited for so long." Her heart ached with longing.  
  
"So did I." She was complete. The two Yamis retreated to his soul room, where they locked the door. Not that they had to, Yu Gi and Estel were more than glad to leave the happy couple to their own devices. However that left them to deal with the students.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks were, thankfully, calm. Ginny still got daily detentions, and Estel seemed to have taken over all detentions. She could be stern at times but was always fair. In History of Magic they continued learning about ancient Egypt and the class had become much more attentive. In Defense Against The Dark Arts they continued to lean to duel and avoid shadow magic. Most students were becoming good duelists, Malfoy on the other hand couldn't even win against the first years. The DA had been reestablished under Professor Mouto's supervision and Harry was unanimously voted the leader. Of course, the DA was optional and so there were no Slytheryn's in it. In Quiddich Slytheryn had defeated Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had taken Huffelpuff in the first two minuets of play thanks to Ginny. At Harry's suggestion, himself, Ron, and Hermione had taken to walking Ginny to all of her classes.  
  
"You know, you don't have to follow me absolutely everywhere." Ginny said to her recently acquired shadows.  
  
"Are you kidding! If any thing happened to you mom would kill me." Ron said, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Besides it's partly my fault." Harry said looking at the ground.  
  
"How is it your fault?" Ginny asked exasperated and tired of people blaming themselves for what had happened to her. So far she had gotten it from Professor Mouto, Estel, Hagrid, Dumbledor, and Harry. And then there were others who gave her a look that told her they were trying to find a way to say it as well, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort is in league with those two who took over your mind. And he chose you because he knows that we are friends." Harry tried to explain.  
  
"You have lots of friend they could have chosen from. I was just the first they had an opportunity to snatch." She said brushing off his explanation.  
  
"Exactly, and I won't let it happen again." He said forcefully and protectively. When they had seen her safely to class they rushed off toward their own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi sat at his desk arguing with his yami, while his students did book work for the first time that year. They didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
/They deserve to know!/  
  
//Perhaps, but is it really worth the risk of telling them?//  
  
/Dumbledor said they were great at detective work. If we don't tell them, they may decide to find out on their own, and with only half of the necessary knowledge, they could wind up getting them selves killed, or worse hurting innocent bystanders that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time./  
  
//Just because those four overly curious children are running around doesn't mean you should tell the entire student population that I have a freak-a-fide form of amnesia that can only be cured by Shadow Magic 'cause I was an idiot and locked away my own memories.// rather than the expected protest, all he heard was smothered laughter. Then the laughter started to grow, and become less smothered. //WHAT is so funny?//  
  
/You said freak-a-fide!/ Yami began to laugh at himself. /Truce?/ Yu Gi finally managed to ask.  
  
//What are your terms?//  
  
/Estel and I will tell only those two, and we tell them every thing so they have no reason to try to find anymore./  
  
//Truce.//  
  
Just as they finished their peace talks, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Harry" he called, "Ginny."  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I need to speak with you later this evening. Please come to my History of Magic office after your last class. If you get a detention, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. This is more important. If you are not here, the I will be very upset."  
  
"Yes, Professor." They answered nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did Professor Mouto want?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"He wants to talk to us after classes." Harry told him with a look of deep thought.  
  
"I don't think we're in trouble though. He said not to worry if we had detention, and that he would take care of it if we did." Ginny added gratefully.  
  
"Perhaps he will tell you about some of the stuff that happened to you, Ginny." Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out, we just have to go." Harry stated simply.  
  
"If only we were going too, I would like to know just what is going on around here." Hermione whined.  
  
"We can. Fred and George sent Ginny some Extendable Ears. That is, if it's okay with you two." He said turning to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"It's fine with me. We'd probably wind up telling you what happened any way." Harry said thinking it over.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't mind." Ginny said as they reached her class. "I'll see you guys later." She waved good bye. And the others headed for Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That afternoon when they had finished there last class the four students met up down the hall from Professor Mouto's office. Ginny handed her brother and Hermione each an Extendable Ear. She had gotten a detention from Snape but Professor Mouto had said not to worry.  
  
"Don't get caught!" Ginny warned the two. "Snape will probably give me the detention for it."  
  
"We won't get caught." Ron said confidently.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't approve of such things, but under the circumstances." Hermione let her sentence trail off.  
  
"Don't worry. You are both prefects no one will stop or question you." Harry said motioning for Ginny to hurry. They knocked lightly and entered the office. Ron and Hermione slipped their Extendable Ears under the door moments after it shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi motioned the two in with a wave of his hand. When the door was firmly closed behind them he stood. He watched in amusement as two Extendable Ears slipped under the door but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I suppose you wonder why you're here." The two baffled students exchanged a where-is-he-going-with-this look.  
  
"Um, Professor, is there something you need to tell us?" Harry asked.  
  
"How much has Estel told you?"  
  
"Well," Ginny began nervously, "She told us about the seven Items, what they were, and why they were created. And my brother Bill used to tell Ron and me stories about seven magical items used to control the world."  
  
"What does your brother know about these Items?" the young professor asked cautiously.  
  
"He works as a curse breaker for Gringotts over in Egypt."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I suppose it would be best if you heard the entire truth from those that know it best. Estel and the Yamis and I have all spoken, and we've agreed that the student body needs to be warned, however this needs to be done without causing a general panic." The two students exchanged another glance.  
  
"I suppose," the professor went on, " that I should start at the beginning, when I first got the Millennium Puzzle. When I was very young I moved from Japan to America where my Grandpa lived. My parents had just died and I was very shy to begin with. To give me self confidence my Grandpa gave me a puzzle that had been in the family for years. He said that no one had ever been able to solve it, and that it had something to do with my favorite game, Duel Monsters." He paused. Harry and Ginny looked bewildered.  
  
"I know you're confused," he continued, "but I promise this is going somewhere. As I was solving the puzzle I began to wish for friends. Just before I finished it I met my three closest friends, Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Then when I solved it I discovered that a spirit of some sort lived in the puzzle. He helped my friends and I to become close. That spirit was always there for me, giving me courage to face the world. But the spirit could never remember anything. It didn't even know it's own name." Neither Ginny nor Harry noticed the purple mists that began to encircle them. As Professor Mouto spoke the mist lazily began to receive the two unwitting victims. Yu Gi waited until they were completely enclosed by the mists before he went on with his story. The two students didn't notice.  
  
"Then, I met a young man known as Seto Kiaba. Seto and his brother Mokuba were orphans, but they didn't have it to bad as Seto owned his own corporation. When Seto discovered that my Grandpa had a really rare card he challenged him to a duel. My Grandpa lost, and Seto tore up the precious card. To avenge my Grandpa I challenged Seto. Only by luck was I able to pull all the pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One. That was the first time I ever used Shadow Magic. I banished an evil part of Kiaba's soul to the Shadow Realms." The two looked at him in shock. Could you really destroy a person's soul with this game? Yu Gi smiled in understanding.  
  
"That very night, Maxamilion Pegasus kidnapped my Grandpa's soul. The only way I could save my Grand pa was to defeat Pegasus. It wasn't until Pegasus stole the souls of Mokuba and Kiaba that I figured out that it wasn't anything personal. Shortly after I dueled him I discovered that he was a widower. He was trying to use my Puzzle and his Eye to revive his dead wife. During that time the Spirit and I grew closer and closer. About an hour after my duel with Pegasus his Millennium Eye was stolen. The keeper of the Items came to me thinking I had done it. Shadi and I began to search the Spirit's soul room." Suddenly he paused. "You know," he said offhandedly, "I think Shadi was right. Your room does look like a tomb."  
  
"I could take offense to that aibou." Said a figure that was slowly materializing beside the small man. The students stared at the newcomer incredulously. He looked almost like Professor Mouto, but he was taller. He also seemed more confident and his violet eyes were tinged with crimson. Somehow he seemed vaguely familiar. Suddenly Ginny seemed to recognize him.  
  
"You must be the one Estel talks about! You're Yami!" All three of the boys looked at her.  
  
"That's the yami?" Harry asked.  
  
"What exactly does Estel say when she talks about me?" Yami demanded of her. Ginny looked startled by the questions. Harry was busy looking from the Yami to the Hikari, while Ginny tried to stammer an answer for the excited looking Yami.  
  
Yu Gi laughed at the puzzled expression on Harry's face. "Didn't you believe Estel when she said we had friends upstairs?"  
  
"Actually, we kind of thought she was a little nutters." Ginny responded blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked in surprise. "It just stopped working."  
  
"Maybe they just stopped talking." Hermione suggested becoming worried.  
  
"No. It's been to long for that to be the case." Ron said confused.  
  
"Then, maybe Professor Mouto noticed them and used Shadow Magic to disable them." Hermione said.  
  
"That would make sense. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and have Harry and Ginny tell us what happened." Ron said plopping down. They both go comfortable and decided to just listen and wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shortly after Yami had appeared two of Estel walked up. One was slightly smaller than the other. The first had blue-black hair and a playful expression that she wore during detentions. The other had hair as black as pitch and wore an expression that just begged someone to misbehave in her presence. Yami Yu Gi became instantly quiet. The pitch-haired one took one look at him and started laughing.  
  
"You look guilty." She noted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the other asked. "You have no idea how hard it was to find you." The smaller of the two walked up to the smaller Yu Gi and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"We had to come here," Yu Gi explained. "Their friends were trying to use those ear things to listen, and we couldn't start a panic when I got to the 'fate worse than death' part." She laughed beautifully. Harry and Ginny blanched at the wording, but the two Yamis didn't seem to notice. They had begun talking to each other.  
  
"We're going to go patrol to make sure Bakura and Marik don't find you." Yami Estel said.  
  
"Special Dark." Her Hikari coughed.  
  
"Milk Chocolate." The Yami snapped back. Yu Gi and his yami seemed completely baffled by this exchange.  
  
When the two Yamis had retreated Yu Gi went on with his story. "Anyway, after Shadi came Yami started to remember things. He remembered being called Yami, Great One, and Pharaoh. Then, as time passed he slowly began to feel that there was something left to do. That was when we met Ishizu. Ishizu is the owner of the Millennium Necklace. It allows her to see into the past. She is also the sister of Marik."  
  
"Isn't he the one who took over my mind?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, but you mustn't judge them to harshly. Marik was one of the few chosen as the Pharaoh's elite guard. He alone knows how to release. but I'm getting ahead of my self. Ishizu showed Yami and I what had happened. Long ago Duel Monsters was real. Then, the power became out of control. The Pharaoh somehow managed to lock the creatures away into stone tablets. I don't know what became of those tablets, but I have seen their images in one of the hidden paths of my Yami's soul room. When the creatures were locked away, a treacherous magician betrayed the brave pharaoh. He challenged him to a duel. Not even Ishizu knows how that duel ended. Only Yami knows, and he erased his own memories."  
  
"How did he do that?" Harry wanted to know. "Why?"  
  
"He did it so no one would be able to unlock the power ever again. All he remembers is that the power is locked away in seven mystical Items."  
  
Then Estel spoke up. "The Millennium Items are divided thus: I have the Scales. They have the power to restore balance. In the Scales is the soul of the pharaoh's favorite dancer. Shadi has the Key. It has the power to unlock the secrets of the mind. The Spirit of the Key is one of the pharaoh's bodyguards. As Yu Gi said earlier, Ishizu has the Necklace. You know it's power, but so far we still don't know which spirit she has. Yu Gi has the Puzzle. It is the most powerful of the Items because it has the power to contain the other six. In it resides the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh himself."  
  
"Are you saying that his upstairs person is the Pharaoh?" Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes," Yu Gi answered him, "my Yami is the great Pharaoh."  
  
"What is a Yami?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yami means Darkness. Hikari means light. Just because my Yami is my darkness doesn't mean he is evil though. It just means he's the opposite of me."  
  
"Yu Gi has been called the soul of pure innocence," Estel remarked. "Yami is the soul of worldly experience. He has known betrayal and pain where Yu Gi has known only love."  
  
"Who owns the other three Items?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Marik has the Rod. Its power gives him dominion over the minds of others." Estel said in a sad voice. "He didn't always use its powers for evil though. At one time he was loyal to the Pharaoh. In service to the pharaoh though he was driven insane. He is the only one who knows how to bring back the memory of the pharaoh. While in service to the Great One, the secret was tattooed on his back, and he lets no one see it, for he wants the Soul Of The Pharaoh for himself."  
  
"So your saying that he knows how to steal Professor Mouto's Yami?"  
  
"It's worse than that." Yu Gi whispered. Estel looked at him worriedly for a moment and then began to explain the true horror to the two young students.  
  
"If Marik manages to get the Soul Of The Pharaoh, Yu Gi will be lost as well. His own soul will be lost in the Shadow Realms forever." She began to cry. "If that happens, their body will die."  
  
"It's something like a Dementor Kiss," his Yami said coming up behind them, "Only instead of the soul dying, it is trapped in a hell of the worst kind." Harry and Ginny blanched at this description. "It is a fate you barely escaped Ginny." The Great Spirit continued. "If you had not forced Marik to loosen his grip on you, Yu Gi and I would have had no choice but to completely destroy your soul to get rid of him. On the flip side, if you had managed to win the duel with me, Marik would have destroyed you himself because you had served you purpose." Harry and Ginny were becoming even paler with every word.  
  
"Who has the last two Items?" Harry somehow managed to ask.  
  
"Ryou Bakura." Hikari Yu Gi whispered. "Ryou is a wonderful person. He was one of the first people I met when I arrived in America. But his father gave him the Millennium Ring for his birthday. The Ring has the power to locate anything he asks it to. But Bakura never had a chance to learn to use its power. The Ring is inhabited by a power hungry Grave Robber. That Yami has taken complete control of him."  
  
"You can do that?" Ginny whispered in awe and fright.  
  
"Yes," Yami Yu Gi replied. "We can take over. Fortunately most of us won't take over unless invited to or if we feel our Hikari is in danger. Even then most of us will always relinquish control if asked. Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are the exception, not the rule."  
  
"Yami Bakura is always seeking a body without a soul," Hikari Yu Gi finished for his Yami, "so that he can get rid of his Hikari, If he doesn't find such a body, he has no qualms about destroying someone else's soul. After all he has already tried several times to send his Hikari to the Shadow Realms. Also, Bakura has the Eye. It is unknown who is in the Eye. All we know is that it lets its owner see the unseen. For example its wearer can see the thoughts of people."  
  
"What does all of this have to do with us?" Ginny asked in a scared whisper.  
  
"Everything." Yami Estel said, appearing from the shadows to place a hand on Ginny's trembling shoulder. "You see, Bakura and Marik have teamed up with your Lord Voldemort. He will help Bakura to get all of the Items, and Marik to steal the Soul Of The Pharaoh. We aren't sure how to stop them, because we don't know the rules of this Game. Marik is the only one who know all the rules."  
  
"Why is Voldemort doing this?" Harry demanded. "He never does anything unless he gets something he wants out of it."  
  
"Revenge Harry. If Marik and Bakura get what they want, they will give him what he wants. You, Harry. If they win they will deliver your soul on a platter trapped in a void. Locked in the Shadow Realms for all eternity with no hope of escape. If Voldemort delivers what they want, they will give you a fate worse than death. Worse than a Dementor's Kiss." Harry and Ginny looked stunned.  
  
"There is nothing worse than a Dementor's Kiss." Harry denied vehemently.  
  
"There is something infinity worse." Hikari Estel said softly. "When you receive a Dementor's Kiss your soul ceases to exist. In the Shadow Realms your soul still exists, trapped, with no way out. There are no bars here in the Shadow Realms, but make no mistake, it is a cage. Without Shadow Magic this place is a void. There is no light, no sound, no feeling, no emotion, only emptiness. To be trapped here is a fate worse than anything that has ever been done to any man."  
  
"This is where the Egyptians would banish not thieves and criminals, but those they hated." Her yami informed them. "It was a fate reserved only for those we wanted to destroy utterly. Without their souls the bodies would eventually perish, but the soul lingers on. The Shadow Realms contain many of those souls. Only one soul ever escaped. That soul no longer exists. It was completely destroyed." She finished with quiet assertion.  
  
"I think it's time we took them back." Hikari Estel said. "They have learned more than enough. Dumbledor has spoken often and well of their discretion. I trust them not to cause a panic. Let them go to their friends for comfort."  
  
"Yes," Yami Yu Gi said, "let them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shadows around them dissolved into Professor Mouto's office once again. The two pale students stared blankly in the direction of their Professor. They turned slowly and exited to find a very worried Ron and Ginny waiting for them.  
  
"Professor Mouto did something to disable our Extendable Ears. So what happened? What did he say?" Ron asked in a rush of words.  
  
"You two don't look so good, is everything all right?" Hermione asked looking at their pale faces with worry. Harry nodded slightly to her question and him and Ginny headed down the hall with Ron and Hermione left to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was several days before Harry and Ginny let Ron and Hermione in on some of what happened. They omitted the being taken to the Shadow Realm and down played the fate worse than death parts, while still implying the danger of the whole situation. The amount of fear that the down played version inspired convinced the four that the information should be kept between themselves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
JR: Wow, that was a good chapter if I do say so my self, and I do.  
  
HP: What's all that chocolate stuff?  
  
ET: Yami Yu Gi is like Special Dark Chocolate. You save him for important occasions. Hikari Yu Gi is like Milk Chocolate. He always makes it better.  
  
YGO: I'm chocolate? %$  
  
YB: Imbecile!!!!  
  
JW: Wha's goin' on here?  
  
SS: Fools!!!!  
  
YB: Pathetic Worms!!!!  
  
SS: Nincompoops!!!!  
  
YB: Foolish Dogs!!!!  
  
SS: Ignoramuses!!!!  
  
YB: Cowardly Curs!!!!  
  
HP : Is that a word?  
  
SS: DETENTION!!!!  
  
YB: Good one.  
  
SS: Silence you dunce!!!!  
  
MV: Have you tried Sissified Tweety Bird?  
  
YB & SS: %&  
  
JR: It's just an honest question.  
  
RW: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HP: What happened? Is he okay?  
  
ME: He's fine. He just had a piano dropped on his head.  
  
JR: Happens to me at least twice a week, and I'm perfectly fine.  
  
ME: RRReeeeeeaaaaaaalllyyy?????  
  
JR: Okay, there might be some slight side effects, but at least they're fun.  
  
HP: Can we get back to Ron now?  
  
ME: Sure, he should be alright as long as he doesn't try to hit on E.T. again.  
  
HP: When did he do that?  
  
ET: When the two idiots were insulting each other. JR: ACTUALLY, They were insulting everyone, and they happened to keep getting in each other's way in the process.  
  
ET: Oh, my mistake.  
  
HP: What About Ron??????????  
  
ME: Who?  
  
JR: The idiot with the piano on his head.  
  
ME: Oh...why does he have a piano on his head?  
  
ET: He was hitting on me.  
  
JW: When did he hit on you?  
  
HP: WHAT ABOUT RON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
JR: Hey that looks cool. Let me try! !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
ME: Ooh, let me let me! !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!? ?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! huh?  
  
WAO WAO WAO WAO WAO WAO WAO WAO  
  
ME: What's that?  
  
JR: It's the cops! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ET: No, it's just an ambulance. Harry called it for Ron.  
  
YGO: Whose Ron?  
  
ET: The one who hit on me.  
  
YGO: HE HIT ON YOU!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrr! Where is he! Where is he!  
  
ET: He's over there, the one with the piano on his head.  
  
YGO: Why does he have a piano on his head?  
  
ET: You dropped it on him for hitting on me.  
  
YGO: He hit on you? I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: Why are we running in circles?  
  
MV: Ooooohhhh! I feel like a hamster! A cute fuzzy wuzzy hamster!  
  
SS: You Fools! Ask For Reviews So We Can End This Foolishness!  
  
JR: Spoil Sport! Spoil Sport!  
  
ME: Where?  
  
ET: Over there. The one with bad hair.  
  
ME: (in baby voice to Snape) Does somebody need a nap time?????  
  
SS: I'm leaving!  
  
YB: Coward. Some one give reviews to these two idiots before they drive the world insane. It's no fun ruling crazy people.  
  
JR: If ya cain't rule 'em, JOIN 'EM!!!!!!!!! ME: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheh ehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
MV: WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I'M A HAMSTER!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YB: -_- * sigh * (monotone) woo hoo. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Nothing Happened

ME: I hate to do this to all you peoples out there, but I'm really sick and I'm tired, and my throat hurts, and I have a headache. SO, we're not going to put the A.N. in this one. I don't own anything in this fic. If I did I could afford a doctor to keep me from being sick. Or I could afford to fire my doctor for letting me get sick. But I don't own it so I have to pretend that I can fire my doctor for letting me get sick. Also, I'm sure that you've noticed that Jollie_Rancher and I have been out of touch with civilization for quite some time. We apologize if our Yu Gi Oh info. Is wrong. Oh, and I warn you, in this chapter I was feeling rather contemplative, so you get a good dose of my own personal morals. Sorry if you don't go for that stuff. Also, school just went nuts so it may be a while before we can update but we promise not to forget our fic. On to the story. I noticed that it's getting confusing with all the yami's and hikari's running around, so.  
  
Yami = Yami Yu Gi = //  
  
Estel = Yami Estel = \\  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura = ( )  
  
Yu Gi = Hikari Yu Gi = /  
  
E.T. = Hikari Estel = \  
  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura = { }  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Fatih_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Ten: "Nothing Happened!"  
  
E.T. woke from a troubled sleep. Gasping for breath, she looked around for the phantoms that had haunted her sleep for the past month. As usual the door creaked open and Yu Gi slipped in to her room. Even through the tears in her eyes he looked wonderful. She had often woken in the middle of the night, and when she did he didn't stop and change clothes before coming to make sure she was alright. He stood before her now in baggy white pants, shirtless and shoeless. He looked much like Estel's memories, only he didn't look half so fierce. His chest was muscular, but not overly built. Not at all what you would expect from such a small person. His hair stood straight up at all angles proving his claim that it was naturally spiky. His tanned skin looked unbelievably soft, and she longed for those strong arms to hold her while his quiet voice told her that it would be alright. His amethyst eyes were softened with love, but hardened with worry.  
  
"Ealanor, are you alright?" he asked her. He had taken to calling her by her last name when they were alone, even though she planned to keep it rather than change it when they were married. When she didn't answer he came over to her and wrapped her in the comforting circle of his arms. "You had the dream again didn't you?" Silently she nodded. Yu Gi looked down at the pale form in his arms. How could he protect her if he didn't know what he was fighting? Then she surprised him.  
  
"It's Ryou. He's hurt. Bakura is using his energies. We don't have much time. Ryou says they're planning something. If we don't do something quick, Bakura will have that soulless body he always wanted. And then he'll be coming. He's using one of the students to get information. He and the yami are riding piggy-back on one of the students. We have to do something!" All of this was said in a rush. After a stunned moment Yu Gi began to quietly reassure his beloved. After a while she slipped quietly into a deep sleep. Then Yu Gi discovered his mistake. She had fallen asleep in his arms. If he moved she would wake up. If he stayed there all night the students would talk even more than they did now. He looked down at her sleeping form. Then he decided that a little scandal wasn't going to hurt anything. Besides, if he managed to slip out before dawn, no one would know. And E.T. was usually an early riser. It was quite inconvenient when he fell asleep holding her and neither of them woke till noon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E.T. jerked awake to someone pounding on her door. She jumped up startling Yu Gi wake. Neither one was fully awake. They blinked at each other groggily as the events of the past night washed over them. She blushed prettily when he coughed at the strange situation they found themselves in. As the door was flung open they jumped apart. He was on one side on her bed wearing nothing but a pair of pants. She was on the other side of her bed in a flimsy white nightgown. At least that's the way they would have been, but during the night they had gotten tangled in the sheets and each others arms. So instead the were sprawled all over her bed, trying to look like they were on opposite sides.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four came in and found their usual seats for History of Magic and waited for Professor Mouto to come in and start class. Five minuets passed, however without any sign of him or E.T. which was unusual for them. After ten minuets the class became increasingly curious and restless. Suddenly the door flung open and with a flourish of black robes Professor Snape entered the classroom. As he stormed to the front of the classroom a dark cloud seemed to form over the class. Snape was, if possible, in a worse mood than ever.  
  
"Dumbledor has selected me to take over this class for now as Professor Mouto has seen fit not to show up nor to be accessible." He sneered at the students as if it were their fault. "Now, what have you been studying?" He asked the class. "Miss Granger?" He said in a disgusted tone when her hand flew into the air.  
  
"We have been studying Ancient Egypt and the origins and locking away of Shadow Magic. We have also been studying the role of Duel Monsters in ancient times." Hermione rattled off in response to his question.  
  
"Nonsense, utter nonsense. Take out your books we will be studying relevant and true historical events while I am over this class." He told them. Hermione's hand shot up once more. "What is it now Miss Granger?"  
  
"We don't have books Professor." She said timidly.  
  
"What!?!?" He bellowed in disbelief.  
  
"Well, all we were told to get for this class was a non-magical broom and a box." She said pulling out the supply list. He snatched the list from her hand wondering why on earth she still had it and looked it over in growing incredulity. Ron and Harry exchanged an 'Only Hermione' look.  
  
"Very well, I will quiz you on the basics of the Goblin Wars. If you miss more than three of your questions you will serve detention." He threatened. By the end of the class only the Slytherins did not have detention to look forward to. As the students got up to leave class Snape called to them.  
  
"You four, come with me." He pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as he left the classroom. They followed him into the hall and waited uncertainly to see what he wanted.  
  
"You are all chummy with the Professor and his girlfriend. Where would he be if he were not in his office, class, room, or on the grounds?" Snape asked making them feel like they were being interrogated.  
  
"Have you tried the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked trying to think of places Professor Mouto might be.  
  
"Why would he be there?" Snape queried his voice dripping with contempt at having to ask Potter.  
  
"That's where E.T. stays and when he's not in the places you listed he's with her. Even if they aren't there E.T. usually will leave a note as to their whereabouts." Harry explained hoping he wouldn't get a detention for something like sounding like a know it all.  
  
"Detention Potter. You will show proper respect she is Miss Ealanor to you." Snape hissed and took of for the Room of Requirement. The four followed to see what was going on. When they got there Snape began to pound on the door and soon a large crowd of students had gathered to see what was happening.  
  
"Mouto, I know you're in there, open up at once!!!" He yelled pulling his wand. He flung the door open and the sight that met his eyes was so far from anything he ha anticipated he was momentarily speechless. Yu Gi and E.T. were on her bed tangled in sheets covering them from the waist down trying in vain to separate. She was in a flimsy white shirt and as far as he could tell Yu Gi had nothing on at all. There was a flash that came from Snape's elbow as Collin Creevy snapped pictures. The flash from the camera brought Snape back to his senses.  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing happened!" They both said immediately.  
  
"So this is what you skipped class to do?" Snape's voice full of distaste.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Yu Gi repeated. They slowly untangled from the sheets reveling that he was in pajama pants and she was in a full length night gown.  
  
"The headmaster will not approve and if I have my way you will be gone by sundown." Snape turned on his heel and started for the headmasters office. "Get to class or I'll give you all detentions." He said making his way through the large group of students that had gathered. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed behind.  
  
"Professor I'm shocked. Just think of the example you are setting for the students and the scandal you have created for the school." Hermione said in a scolding yet horrified voice.  
  
"Nothing happened." E.T. insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but will that be good enough to keep Dumbledor from dismissing you?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"And even if he doesn't what if the Ministry steps in. There are going to be a lot of unhappy parents." Ginny said worriedly. If they left she would be serving her detentions with Snape.  
  
"But nothing happened." E.T. said indicating their clothing.  
  
"If nothing happened, then how did he find himself in your bed?" sneered a drawling voice from behind the four friends. Harry spun at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Stay out of it Malfoy." He hissed in anger.  
  
"Ha! If Dumbledor won't kick them out my father will see that they are." Malfoy said in smug confidence.  
  
"Oh yeah, all the way from Azkaban. Even he doesn't have that long of a reach." Harry threw back. Malfoy's face twisted in anger as he and Harry both reached for their wands.  
  
"Enough! All of you to class. E.T. and I will handle this situation." Yu Gi said regaining his ability to say more than 'nothing happened'. At his sharp words the five headed off to their different classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come in." Dumbledor said in response to the tapping at his door. Tapping was the wrong word he thought to him self. Pounding or beating was more like it. The door opened to reveal an upset but gloating Snape.  
  
"Headmaster, we have a serious problem concerning Professor Mouto. He was with that E.T. woman and that's why we couldn't find him when he didn't show up to class. When I found them in the Room of Requirement they were in a bed together and tangled in sheets. The scandal this will create is one the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen before something must be done sir." Snape said the torrent of words tumbling from his lips.  
  
"Well, what did they have to say in their defense? I mean other than the fact that they skipped class what is the problem, I mean they are married." Dumbledor asked as he leaned back in his chair apparently unsurprised.  
  
"Married! No, they are only engaged." Snape said mystified that Dumbledor had mixed his information up.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right isn't it? Well, do you think they would want to have the ceremony here at Hogwarts? That would be an event would it not?" Dumbledor mused.  
  
"Sir, I believe that the immediate dismissal of Professor Mouto is in order if we are to keep this scandal from doing more harm than it already will. There are pictures." Snape said drawing the conversation back to the topic at hand.  
  
"What did they have to say in their defense?" Dumbledor repeated.  
  
"All they seemed able to say was 'nothing happened' hardly good enough." Snape said his voice taking on an air of superiority.  
  
"There you have it nothing happened. I can hardly dismiss someone for a non-event. We will just have to deal with the press as it comes. Thank you Severus, I will speak with Professor Mouto later." Dumbledor said there was a note of finality that was made very clear when the bent his head back over the papers he had been studying. Snape left with a swish of his robes and stalked back down to the dungeons where he had a class waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E.T. watched as the students filed out of her room, and nearly fainted with relief when the last one left closing the door. Yu Gi coughed quietly behind her. She turned to find him blushing furiously. With a blush that could only be matched by his, she stood for a full minute wondering what on earth they were going to do. Then she realized that her fiancée was standing in her bedroom wearing nothing but his pants, and she was only wearing a night gown.  
  
"Uh, I, uh, guess you, uh, better go." She said looking down. Yu Gi smiled bashfully.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." He started to leave but she stopped him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking at her feet.  
  
"Why?" he asked placing his hand beneath her chin and making her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Because," she said in a voice so quiet he could barely hear her. "I've ruined your reputation. Who knows what Dumbledor will do when he finds out. Maybe it would be better if I left."  
  
Yu Gi shook his head and smiled at her fear for him. "Tahamenea Estel Ealanor. First don't worry about Dumbledor. It was completely innocent, I doubt he'll fire me for it. Second, don't you for one moment think that any of this is your fault. It's not. If it weren't for you I wouldn't know about Ryou and Bakura. And lastly, I love you. If you start to blame yourself pretty soon you'll be telling me that I should marry someone else. Ever since Téa." Yu Gi paused.  
  
He very rarely spoke about Téa's death. She had been found in her home five years before, dead. The cause of death had never been determined. She had been so abused and her body was so mangled it was impossible to determine which wound had killed her. It had been so bad that they had had a hard time identifying the body. Her killer had never been found. Two years later the two of them had met. At the time Yu Gi had become a recluse and very rarely spoke with anyone. Grief had consumed him. Until E.T. stepped in. "Ever since Téa died, you've become every thing to me. I couldn't go on without you. You know that. I love you, and nothing will change that. I don't want you to leave me." She looked at him in wonder. Tiny tears fell from his eyes like crystals. She knew she could never leave him. Liquid crystal fell from her own eyes in answer to his plea.  
  
"I won't go." She assured him. "I,. I think I need you as much as you need me." He managed a weak smile. Then he pulled her into his arms. She rose to her toes to press a soft kiss on his cheek. Then he pulled away.  
  
"Do you promise you'll be here when I get back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi stood in the headmasters office. Dumbledor was slowly reading over some papers. Then his superior lowered them and looked over the top of his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, I know how awkward this situation is, but I swear nothing happened." He paused and looked over at the old man.  
  
Dumbledor smiled slightly. "Professor Mouto, I can hardly punish you for nothing. However, Snape said something about pictures. I know that Creevy lad always carries a camera." Yu Gi sucked in a deep breath and hissed. This was it. He was in trouble. "Perhaps you and Professor Tahamene? would like some copies? I hear that young Colin has some talent."  
  
"Uh, no thank you, sir. That won't be necessary. In fact, it might be best if she never sees those pictures. She tends to get rather, vocal."  
"Ah, I see. Well, you needn't worry. So long as nothing happened. By the way, where were you planning on getting married?"  
  
"Well, we've only spoken about it once."  
  
"Hm. Perhaps you would like to have it here over Christmas? Hagrid would love to have a special Christmas. I know he had something extraordinary planned, and needed an excuse to do it. A wedding would be just the thing!"  
  
"That sounds wonderful! E.T. will probably love it! I know the Yamis will!"  
  
"It's settled then. A Christmas wedding at Hogwarts. There is a robe shop down in Hogsmede where the students can get formal robes. We might actually have students stay over the holidays." He mused. Yu Gi smiled and turned to go tell his betrothed the good news. "Oh, Professor," Dumbledor called as he neared the door.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Nothing happened?" the headmaster asked in all seriousness.  
  
"No sir. Nothing has happened, and nothing will happen. Not until we are wed. We made a promise to each other. When we first met we swore nothing would happen unless we got married. And nothing will happen until then. A promise is a promise, and a promise of that magnitude is more than a promise. We will remain pure. After all, that was meant to be a wedding gift from a wife to her husband, and it would not do for her to give it away before the wedding." Dumbledor inclined his head. That was what he had needed to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E.T. sat on the side of Yu Gi's desk, her legs crossed at the knee. Every few minutes she would glance at the door, and then down at the simple dress she wore. She hoped he would like it. It was skin tight, showing off her lithe form, and made of black leather. Her raven hair was hanging loose, with the front pulled back slightly to accent her face. Her make-up was done Egyptian style making her large lavender eyes stand out. She had seen the outfit in a store shortly before coming to Hogwarts, and had never thought to wear it, even though she got it because she thought Yu Gi might like it on her. She reached down and wiped some dust off of her knee-high black leather boots.  
  
She jumped when Yu Gi came through the door. His back was to her and he was talking to someone in the hall. He turned to see a female version of himself. After a shocked moment he began to smile. E.T. looked good in leather. He walked over to her and slipped an arm around her waist. She smiled lovingly up at him. She tilted her head up as he bent down to kiss her, and felt the warmth of his lips ad they brushed her own and a shiver ran through her. Kissing him while wearing a 'bad girl' outfit was doing odd things. After a moment he pulled away and his lips opened in a smile. She could feel his warm breath as it hit her mouth.  
  
"I have good news." He whispered. She pulled him close and hugged him, her arms sliding up to wrap around his neck and laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Really?" she asked. "I can't wait to hear it."  
  
"Dumbledor agreed to let us have the wedding here at Christmas." He pulled back expecting to see her smile. Instead he was rewarded with a shove.  
  
"You bumbling idiot! That only gives me two months. TWO MONTHS! I have to pick out colors, dresses, flowers, china and silver wear sets, invitations, cakes, entrees, caterers, a bouquet, bridesmaids, groomsmen, I have to make a guest list, I have to find a way to get the guests here, balance the finances, decided seating arrangements, decoration, photographer, arrange to get our marriage license, find a preacher for cryin' out loud, AND WHO'S GONNA GIVE ME AWAY!" All this was said without once stopping for breath. She pushed out of his reach and stormed out the door. Hm, he thought, the kids in detention will be busy this month.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast when the owl post came Hermione received her usual copy of the Daily Prophet. Their fears were confirmed, Collins photos were plastered all over the front page. The head line read Students Find New Use for Room of Requirement. Despite the seriousness of the situation they could not contain their laughter, once again their Professor and his fiancé had been mistaken for students. They themselves had thought Yu Gi a first year when they met him and Malfoy, making the same assumption, had made the mistake of attacking him. It was not their actions or clothes that made people mistake them for students but rather their height.  
  
"I can't believe it the Professor's going to have a fit. Not only did they print the pictures and a story that has no basis on fact but they called him a STUDENT." Ron gasped out between fits of laughter. He was having a hard time breathing.  
  
"I know the scandal this will cause is no laughing matter but even Rita Skeeter had more truth to her stories than this." Harry said doubling over to ease the pain in his side. Laughter had broken out in other areas of the Great Hall as well signifying that others were beginning to read the article too.  
  
"Well on the bright side Dumbledor shouldn't have any problems getting them to write a retraction statement." Hermione said regaining her composure. Just then Collin walked past with his head down and his expression full of sadness. The camera he usually wore around his neck was gone.  
  
"Collin, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in concern.  
  
"Some one stole my camera." He suddenly caught a glimpse of the paper on the table. "Oh no, Professor Mouto's gonna kill me I never meant for those to get out. In fact, I was going to turn the negatives and all over to Professor Dumbledor and Professor Mouto." He hung his head in despair a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, Collin, I'm sure Professor Dumbledor and Professor Mouto will understand." Ginny tried to console him.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure they will be able to find out who stole your camera." Hermione agreed. "I'll even go post a note for the prefects to keep their eyes and ears open."  
  
"You mean it, thanks." Collin said his spirits lifting as he continued down the table to find a seat.  
  
"Wow, Dumbledor really won't have any problems hushing this up. The news paper could get in trouble for using stolen photographs especially if they paid for them." Hermione said in a sobered and relieved voice.  
  
"They ought to be sued for slander." Ron said hotly.  
  
"I agree with you Ron. They shouldn't be allowed to go around printing total lies that they can't back up." Harry stabbed his fork into his eggs a little to hard.  
  
"Well, I doubt that Professor Mouto or E.T. let them get away with it. You know how protective their yami's can be when their hikari's are threatened." Ginny said to calm Harry and Ron down.  
  
A sudden commotion at the Slytherin table caused them all to look. Malfoy was imitating Professor Mouto and Goyle was pretending to be E.T. as the rest of the student body looked on. Most thought it was stupid but the Slytherin's seemed to find it hilarious.  
  
"I'll bet you anything that Malfoy is the one who stole Collin's camera." Ron said looking on in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he sent them along with some of the fake details in the article just to get at Professor Mouto." Harry added a look of hatred crossing his face as he watched Malfoy.  
  
"Well, unless we can prove something it doesn't matter what we think we know, but we could give Professor Mouto the heads up." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Why don't we leave now and see if we can talk to him before class?" Ginny asked and the four got up to go find Yu Gi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E.T. looked at the paper. Of all the .. Urgh! Tap, tap, tap. "What do you want? If it's another picture I'll shove the camera up your, oh, it's you." She said as the four friends entered.  
  
"Someone stole Collin's camera," Hermione said.  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"No, that's how the pictures got in the paper. He went to go get them so he could give them to Professor Dumbledor, but some one stole them. That's how they got in the paper in the first place." Ginny explained.  
  
"If he hadn't taken the pictures then none of this would have happened" she fumed, "and Yu Gi wouldn't have had to go to Dumbledor, and I wouldn't have to plan a wedding it TWO MONTHS!!!"  
  
"Ohmygosh! You'regettingmarried. That'ssosweet. Canwehelp? PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!" The girls shrieked in unison.  
  
"You better. How else am I supposed to get everything done in time?" She flopped a huge stack of fabrics into Harry's arms. "Take the boys and pick out all the fabrics you think look good together." Then she ushered them back out the door. "You know," E.T. said to her Yami, "I think Dumbledor had a point. That kid has some talent. You think he would do the wedding pictures."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
ME: Well wasn't that sweet.  
  
JR: Oh so sweet! And you seem to be feeling better.  
  
ME: Yeah three days of sleep does that for a person. Well, you know what comes next. REVIEWS!!!  
  
JR: Yea! Reviews, reviews, reviews! 


	11. Chapter Eleven:Friend Or Foe

FYI: In this chapter we call Yami Seti. Seti was a real Pharaoh, so we gave him that name. We are going somewhere with it HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly YB =Yami Bakura HG = Hermione Granger  
  
HG: Wh-where am I?  
  
HP & RW: Runaway! Runaway!  
  
HG: Wh-what?  
  
YB: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Another victim!  
  
HG: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ET: QUIET!  
  
SS: Much as I hate to admit it I agree. Silence!  
  
ET:-_- Some one shoot me.  
  
JR: Okay. BANG  
  
ET: Thanks, that feels much better.  
  
ME: You guys are ssssoooooo weird.  
  
JR: Oh, look who's talking you have me shoot you all the time.  
  
ME: You're clouding the issue with facts.  
  
HG: You shoot each other?!?!?!?!  
  
JR: Not exactly, usually I just shoot her. It's rare that she shoots me.  
  
ME: No, I was told not to anymore.  
  
HP: We warned you that you should have runaway.  
  
YGO: Shouldn't you do the disclaimer now? ME: Good idea! You must be a genius!  
  
RW: ( rolls his eyes)They don't own Harry Potter, Yu Gi Oh, or anything else in this fic. Fortunately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
By:Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Eleven: Friend or Foe  
  
Yami stared out the window trying to rationalize what he was about to do. It was so wrong and yet he could see no other way. He turned his head ever so slightly as he heard Estel come through the door with the owl on her shoulder. "Is this right?" he asked her. "Is this what we need to do?"  
  
She studied him for a moment before answering. "Yes, we're doing the right thing. It doesn't always seem like it, but it is the right thing. As long as you keep asking if you're doing the right thing, you know you're doing what's best for everyone."  
  
"How can it be what's best? He whispered in a strained voice. "As soon as that young man walks through the door I'm going to send his soul to the Shadow Realms. How can that be best? How can I do something like that?" He turned to look at her.  
  
Estel stood stroking the snowy white owl's breast feathers. It was several moments before she could answer him. "Yami," she finally replied, "I can't answer that. I don't know if this is the best way. But it is the only way I know of. It is horrible, but think on this, my lord. What will happen if you don't do this? How many more will be hurt if this isn't done. I don't like it anymore than you, and Professor Dumbledor would like it even less. The boy will be here in a moment, and if worse comes to worse I will duel you for his soul. I assure you I will make sure he is freed." She paused to smother a small, tense laugh. "I don't think you could keep anyone trapped in the Shadow Realms against their will. It's your greatest weakness love. You care to much." She stood perfectly still as Yami sized her up to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. He almost believed her. Then he noticed a mischievously gleam in her eyes.  
  
"What are you up to?" He asked her, his deep voice layered with suspicion.  
  
"Nothing," she said. Her lovely alto voice seemed to flow over every syllable making the single word speak volumes.  
  
"Oh, you're up to something. I know you are, I've heard that tone of voice from you before. You are up to something now what are you up to."  
  
"I love it when you get mad. In all seriousness though I." She never got to finish because at that moment the door opened and a sixth year wizard slunk into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He entered the room wondering why he had been summoned. He hadn't done any thing.  
  
Bakura watched through the student's eyes as they walked into the room. He sneered inwardly as he saw the happy couple standing together.  
  
"You wanted me?" the student asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral.  
  
"Yes," Yami answered. "I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What." Before the student could react, Yami sent him to the Shadow Realms, forcing Bakura out of the mind. Then the Pharaoh turned to Estel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He felt himself being ripped from his body. He was plunged into darkness, it was cold and he was more alone than he had ever been in his life. He didn't have his wand and he realized he was completely helpless. 'If this is even half of what Harry Potter feels when he faces You-Know-Who I'm going to have to look at him differently the next time I see him, if I ever see him again.' Terror suddenly griped him as he realized there was no escape noone had ever faced magic like this before. He tried to scream but the sound was swallowed by the darkness surrounding him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes," she replied in a strange voice. "I'm here."  
  
"Good." Then he took the white owl from her arm and set it quietly in a cage. "Estel, I., I need to talk to you., alone." His betrothed nodded once, then left her hikari to deal with their visitor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two yamis stood facing each other in Yami Yu Gi's soul room. Estel's hair and dress were quivering as if blown by a gentle breeze. Yami Yu Gi's hair and jacket were doing the same, but in the opposite direction. "Estel," he started.  
  
"Yami, no." She interrupted "The boy will be fine. I will not listen as you blame yourself for matters beyond your control." He hung his head for a moment, and then smiled to himself. How did she always know exactly what he was about to say?  
  
"That's not the only thing that's bothering me."  
  
"I know." She whispered regretfully. "But you can't help it. Shadow Magic is terrifying. Soon the student's will have seen the ultimate use for it. They will be scared, but far better to learn such a cruel lesson from you than from say, Marik."  
  
"But it is still a lesson I wish they would never have to learn."  
  
"A lot of good wishing is doing you, Seti!" She snapped with unusual forcefulness. "I refuse to sit and listen to you pitying yourself!" Yami looked up startled at the use of the strange name.  
  
"Why are you being so savage?" He demanded defensively.  
  
"Do you know how long it's been? How long I've waited? I lived for you, ya know!  
  
"Well so did I!"  
  
"I don't have to up with this! I'm outta here!" With that she disappeared. The ancient Pharaoh's head dropped in defeat. How was it he always managed to upset her so easily? It wasn't fair. Why did women have to be so difficult!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel sat in her soul weeping. Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why was it she couldn't keep her head when he was around? It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be in love with the one man in all the world who couldn't remember that he was in love with her?  
  
Just as she was starting to give in to a good, long, well deserved cry, she heard a slight tap at her door. Not thinking she dashed the back of her hand against her eyes and called for the guest to come in. Instead of her hikari, Ryou stood on the other side of her door.  
  
"Have I interrupted anything?" The British man asked timidly.  
  
"No," she said wiping her eyes. "Just a pity party."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not really. Not unless you can turn back time or give Yami his memory back."  
  
"Is that what's got you so worked up? Well, I do say, it's not entirely his fault. Though I do see where your coming from. Perhaps if you and some girl friends had a sort of girl's night out...or..in...or...something. You and maybe your hikari and some girl students could sit and talk about all the guys and how dumb they are." Yami Estel couldn't help but giggle at the funny look on his face.  
  
"Maybe your right. I'll talk to Dumbledor and get permission to take Hermione and Ginny to Hogsmeade for a weekend. You know, maybe we could have a sleep over, or something. Maybe I should get out of here for a day or two." She heaved a sigh and stood up. "Thanks Ryou." The dancer said, with a sad smile gracing her lips. She started to leave her soul room, but stopped at the door. "Hey, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes?" "How long were you with that student?"  
  
"Quite some time actually. Why?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Perhaps... Professor Mouto...will know...what's...going on!" Hermione gasped, as she, Harry, and Ginny pounded down the hall to their Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Neither of them answered. As the three turned the final corner Harry barreled over someone.  
  
"Sorry." he said without thinking. Then he looked up at who he had run into. "Malfoy." He sneered. The blonde didn't grace him with a response. Harry watched as Malfoy's lip curled into a sneer. Then the Slytherin turned and walked into the classroom, leaving Harry standing in the hall wondering at the mild encounter.  
  
Just as Harry was about to follow Draco into the classroom Professor Mouto stepped out. "Have you seen Estel?" he asked in a slightly worried voice.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked at the same time. The small teacher just looked at him for a moment before repeating his question.  
  
"Yes, she's planning a trip for the three of us." Hermione said indicating Ginny as the third party. "Now, have you seen Ron?"  
  
"No, I haven't." He answered taken aback by her abrupt manner. "I'm sure he's just late." He added rather distractedly and hustled them into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Ron panted as he came running up. Hermione sighed in relief then hit Ron up side the head.  
  
"What do you mean disappearing on us like that! We were worried!" She whirled and entered the class leaving the others to follow. As they entered the class Harry spotted Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig? Professor why do you have Hedwig?" Harry asked in confusion. Then he noticed that Hedwig did not so much as flutter one feather. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded rushing forward only to be stopped. Suddenly before him rose a warrior of impossible measure. The green and brown clad Guardian swung his sword from the sheath at his side and into his right hand. His brown gaze pierced through Harry Making him freeze. Then the elfin warrior held up his free hand in warning.  
  
"My Celtic Guardian will not let you pass Harry." Professor Mouto said regretfully. "It is best you not attempt it. Now please take your seat without anymore rash behavior."  
  
Harry took his seat and noone so much as dared to breath hard. Something was up and they knew it. Estel entered the room and appeared beside the Professor. Malfoy suddenly got up and walked to the front of the class with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"I guess it's time old chap." He said in a most un-Malfoy like manner, while patting the professor on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it is my friend." Professor Mouto said returning the affectionate gesture. "As you can all undoubtedly tell this is not truly Malfoy who stands before you. Malfoy has, regretfully, been banished to the Shadow Realm, much to my displeasure." He held up a card with a black swirling vortex in the background and Malfoy's face frozen in fear in the foreground.  
  
The class stopped breathing at this point as they did not know how to react. Most did not like Malfoy but this sounded worse than any thing even he deserved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I suppose you will need an explanation." Yami Yu Gi said, with tears gathering in his eyes. The class just looked on in horrified confusion.  
  
"Yu Gi, how much did you tell them? Don't they now about the Shadows?" Yu Gi looked down for a moment then looked back at his old friend, and shook his head.  
  
"No, Ryou. I could not tell them. How do you explain to innocents the horrors of a magic that thrives upon souls? I did not have the heart to tell them. Now, the army of Sahkmut is at my gate, and by Ra, I've no one to guard the door."  
  
"I'm sorry old chap. I knew it was bad. Well, you've E.T. standing at your side. And I know you've Slyther and the Winged Dragon of Ra on your side."  
  
"I thought Marik had the Winged Dragon!"  
  
"No, he lost it shortly after he helped my yami to kill that girl using my body. I've no idea who she was, he never let me know."  
  
"How could you not know about something like that!?!"  
  
"Unlike you, my Yami is very secretive. Anyway, after he killed her some strange duelist challenged him and during the duel picked it from his pocket.I remember because Bakura was picking their pocket for Obelisk. When Marik found out it was gone he picked Bakura's pocket and stole Obelisk. So the strange duelist has the Winged Dragon, Marik has Obelisk, and you have Slyther."  
  
"Do you know who the duelist was?" the Pharaoh asked anxiously.  
  
"Bakura never did get her name."  
  
\\Thanks.\\  
  
{Anytime.}  
  
"Any way, I say, you really ought to tell them everything, old chap."  
  
"I've told two, and I know they've told only two more. And they are the only ones who needed to know at the time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" Ginny cried breaking the silence and beginning to tremble. Harry placed an arm around Ginny to try and comfort her. The entire class focused on her as they struggled to get a grip on the situation.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come to the front of the class. I also have Hedwig's soul here." He held up her soul card. "The only way to save someone from the Shadow Realm is to duel. Harry, if you win Malfoy will go free, but if Ron wins Hedwig will be freed. However, you cannot free both. You must choose and you must depend on your cards."  
  
"Bu...but...but Professor..." Ron squeaked looking from Yami, to Harry, to Hermione who was wide eyed but tried to put on a brave smile.  
"But Professor, you want us to duel and decide Malfoy and Hedwig's fates." Harry said looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in turn. "What if the duel goes the wrong way?"  
  
"I have faith in you both so have faith in your cards. Now, begin." He said and with that Harry and Ron sat and shuffled their decks and began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid Hikari." the thief grumbled.  
  
"My, someone's in a pissy mood." Marik sneered from behind his pint of fire whiskey.  
  
"Shut it, stupid Marik."  
  
"Your pathetic. You can't even throw a decent insult with out you hikari around."  
  
"How would you feel if you lost your hikari?" Bakura growled in defense.  
  
"As I recall I did. I found the silence quite enjoyable."  
  
"Well, you could still beat up little people. Lord Stupid-head Voldemort won't let us ruin his 'valuable resources'.  
  
"Well, You might not ruin her, but that barmaid spy of his has a naught look, and who knows she might even improve your disposition."  
  
"I don't want to have to listen to that stupid, dumb, stupid guy gripe anymore."  
  
"Lord Voldemort isn't here." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry drew and got Witch of the Black Forest, Aqua Mador, Hysteric Fairy, Toon World, and Monster Reborn. 'These are good but I don't even know that I want to win. Hedwig may be an owl but she is my friend and she depends on me. However, Malfoy is a human being and that must count for something, shouldn't it? On the other hand, if I leave him in the Shadow Realm he won't become like Voldemort.'  
  
Ron looked at his cards he had drawn Island Turtle, Dian Keto, Time Wizard, De-Spell, and Sangen. 'Alright Harry, Its up to you. Even if I have the strategy to beat you, you have the deck and can think on your feet. If you want Hedwig I'll fight for her, but if you want Malfoy you will have to fight me for him. So make your decision, Harry, because here we go.' With that thought he placed Sangen face down in defense starting the duel.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat in silence unsure of who they wanted to win. Normally Ron was no good under pressure but he seemed very calm and confident. Rather it was Harry who looked sick. He drew and seemed to decide something and the game got underway in earnest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//What do you think?//  
  
\\You know what I think dear. If you don't trust my judgement, ask Ryou or your Hikari.\\  
  
//Well,// the Pharaoh asked the two.  
  
{I think he'll surprise you.}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry drew the Change of Heart card. Harry stared at it a moment, 'Malfoy still has time to change. Who am I to take that opportunity from him. I am not God and I am not Voldemort.' He laid the Witch of the Black Forest face down in defense and played Change of Heart. Using Change of Heart he attacked Ron's life points with his own monster. "I'm sorry Hedwig." He whispered.  
The students watched in morbid fascination wondering who's soul would be lost. The class would hold their breath when one of the duelists would think about their move. There were occasional gasps and whimpers from the students as the duel continued.  
  
Ron sacrificed two cards to play his Twin-Headed Fire Dragon face down in attack mode. Harry countered by sacrificing the Masked Sorcerer to summon Invitation to a Dark Sleep and laid Magic Jammer face down. By using Invitation's special ability Ron's Fire Dragon could no longer attack. Ron drew and played Rain of Mercy increasing both their life points by 1000. Harry played Dream Clown face down in attack and on his next turn he turned it to defense allowing him to destroy Ron's Fire Dragon. Ron played Monster Reborn to bring back his Dragon but Harry countered with Magic Jammer.  
  
The heart pounding tension in the room built. The Slytherins watched disgusted and nervous that their friends fate rested in the hands of his worst enemy, Harry Potter. The room was still as death as the two duelists played their cards.  
  
Ron drew The Blue Eyes White Dragon and played Time Wizard using his special ability. Everyone held their breath as he flipped the Sickle and won the toss destroying harry's Invitation and Giant Soldier of Stone. Harry us Scull Lair and took Dream Clown and Giant Soldier out of play and destroyed Ron's Time Wizard. Then Harry played Tripwire Beast and Equipped him with Electro-Whip and attacked bringing Ron's life points to 700 while Harry had 4800. Ron played Fissure to destroy Tripwire. Harry played Armored Starfish and wiped out the last of Ron's life points.  
  
"Darn, and I had the Blue Eyes in my hand. Good job mate, I knew you could do it." Ron said conceding his defeat.  
  
"It wasn't easy you put up quite a fight." Harry replied visibly relaxing.  
  
Ginny and Hermione flew to the front of the class and hugged Harry and Ron so tightly the boy's could hardly breath. They were proud of their friends.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Harry. I knew you would do the right thing." Ginny whispered in his ear as she squeezed him even harder.  
  
"I'm so proud of you both. You were great Ron, you have come along way since your first duel with Neville." Hermione said releasing Ron from her vice-like grasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Told ya so." The tiny hikari was back in charge.  
  
"How did yo know?" Yami asked her, a small smile in his lips.  
  
/Why do you think I was so adamant that you give him that one booster pack./ Yu Gi said within their minds.  
  
//Yu Gi, did you know that that pack had Change of Heart?//  
  
/Of, course./  
  
//How?// The spirit demanded sternly.  
  
/You honestly think I spent all my time with a pick pocket, thief, and all around hooligan, and didn't know how to tell which packs have what? Why do you think we haven't gotten very many bad card since I met her?/  
  
"That's awfully close to cheating." The Pharaoh said out loud, so that she could hear him.  
  
"Yeah," she said, sounding as though she was thinking over what he said, "but it sure was fun!"  
  
/Would I do it, if I thought it would give me an unfair advantage? I make sure we get a few bad cards./ Yu Gi said defensively.  
  
//Yu Gi, you are very strange.// His yami told him.  
  
/Yeah, but at least 'I' don't have amnesia./  
  
"Ouch." E.T. said looking playfully at Yami. Then she looked behind him and nodded her head meaningfully at Harry. "But then, I think you have bigger fish to fry."  
  
Yami Yu Gi walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you won this." He watched as confusion and then shock registered on the young man's face. Then Malfoy's soul faded from the card.  
  
ME: Yay! One more chapter down!  
  
YB: Stupid-head. Be quiet!  
  
ET: Be nice!  
  
JR: I think Marik was right you can't even throw a good insult with out Ryou.  
  
YB: Shove it you stupid, dumb, stupid-head!  
  
YGO: Bakura, I think you should take an anger managment course.  
  
ET: You think it will help?  
  
HP: Maybe it will at least teach him some better insults.  
  
ME: I hope so. Right now they're pretty lame.  
  
ET: You guys should start on the next chapter.  
  
JR: But we're having fun with this still.  
  
YGO: So have fun in the NEXT chapter.  
  
ME: :( Fine! We'll start the next chapter. But before we do! REVIEW!  
  
HG: You guys are REALLY weird.  
  
ME: Fate = wyrd = "what happens" 


	12. Chpter Twelve: Fried Chicken

Sorry there's no authors notes this chapter. Chapter twelve does next to nothing for the plot, but it does explain a little about E.T.'s back ground.  
  
Into The Mists  
  
By:Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Twelve: Fried Chicken  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Malfoy came to screaming.  
  
"Can you get control of him?" Yu Gi demanded to what seemed like no one in particular. Estel walked over to him and held up a card. The Slytherin promptly passed out.  
  
"That better?" The hikari said cheerfully.  
  
"You are hopeless." Yami Yu Gi said grinning at her in a strangely dispassionate way.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you aren't the one I'm marrying. Isn't it?"  
  
"Me! Marry a street rat?! From nowhere?" The small man said in mock disbelief. "Why I never!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm below your station, but if you ever need a hand in a fight, gimme a call." She paused in their conversation to throw a disgusted look at the unconscious young man at their feet. "I suppose I better do something with him." With that a large hole formed from the shadows in the room.  
  
"You know, you're getting pretty good with your Shadow Magic."  
  
"How do you think I picked so many pockets with out getting caught?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, isn't Harry the greatest! The way he won that duel, he is so hot." Parvati Patil said to Lavender Brown. "And the professor, oohh! Maybe they will call the weding off and I'll have a chance with him. What do you think? ... Lavender?" Parvati waved her hand in front of her friend.  
"What? Oh, so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat the question, love?" Lavender said in an uncharacteristic manner.  
  
"Lavender, did you just call me 'love'?" Parvati asked her friend in concern.  
  
"Oh, um, uh, so sorry mate, cheerio then." Lavender responded.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going any where it's the middle of class." Lavender said confused and concerned by her friends question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ryou sat watching his two friends wondering if he would ever get his body back. It wasn't like he was selfish, he didn't mind his Yami being in there. In fact he like having his yami around to talk to. He just wished that his yami would let him have control every now and then. It wasn't like his yami was *bad*. Well, maybe he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't change. After all he had been nice before, kind of. He would help people. Okay, so he wouldn't do it unless he saw something in it for him, but at least he was helping *someone*. Suddenly his thought were interrupted.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." He told the girl sitting next to him. "Could you repeat the question love?"  
  
"Lavender, did you just call me 'love'?" The girl asked looking concerned.  
'Oops.' Ryou thought to himself. Now I blew it. "Oh, um, uh, so sorry mate, cheerio then." He said trying to cover his mistake. A young man walked by him then. Taking the opportunity he jumped into the young man's mind leaving his former host to deal with his blunder.  
  
Ryou took a moment to acquaint himself to his new host and then went to Yami Yu Gi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami watched as Finnegan approached him. "What can I do for you Seamus?"  
  
"Um, Yu Gi, I was wondering where Estel went. You wouldn't have any idea would you, old chap?"  
  
"Is that you, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you in Finnegan's body?"  
  
"Well, Estel and I talked it over a while back, and she said if I thought I could get out of helping with the wedding she would show me the meaning of pain."  
  
"She took Malfoy to the Room Of Requirement."  
  
"Oh, alright. Thanks old chap. I'll hitch a ride over there."  
  
"Hey, Ryou."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell her Yu Gi and I will be there shortly to help."  
  
"Right-O!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel started to lead the gibbering Malfoy to the hospital wing, but then thought better of it. 'How'm I gonna explain *this* to Poppy?' Just as she rounded a corner she ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Malfoy?" the shocked Professor asked.  
  
"He, um, just had a bit of a, um, frightening, uh, experience in Defense Against The Dark Arts." She said trying not to lie to her superior.  
  
McGonagoll looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then said, "If you will swing by the Headmaster's office, he usually had a good supply of chocolates." For a moment Estel wasn't sure what to do, but then she thanked the woman for her advice and rushed Malfoy back to The Room Of Requirement.  
When she opened the door the room held none of her personal items. Instead there was a single cot, three large fluffy arm chairs, one small folding chair, and a table piled high with chocolates, fried chicken, potato salad, and banana puddin'. Estel looked at the gibbering student and sighed in disgust. Muttering under her breathe she led Malfoy to the cot and made him lie down. After handing his a bar of chocolate to eat, she moodily sank into one of the fluffy chairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crabbe and Goyle left the classroom to check on their friend. As they walked down the hall Goyle seemed more distraught than his companion who had and oddly whimsical look on his face.  
  
"Say, don't worry old chap. I'm sure your friend will be better in no time. Estel is very good at handling this sort of thing." Crabbe said placing a hand on Goyle's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean * my * friend he's your friend to. And I'm not an * old chap * either so don't touch me." Goyle snapped brushing off the hand of his companion.  
  
"What are you doing out of class?" The voice startled the two who now looked up into the face of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We have permission to go check on Draco." Goyle said lamely not looking her in the eye. Crabbe on the other hand looked her square in the eye and smiled sweetly taking her quite off guard.  
  
"I do say old girl, could you point us to the Room of Requirement, I seem to have gotten us all turned around. And we are quite anxious to see that he is well. Though I have the utmost faith in Estel's abilities." He said good-naturedly.  
  
"Room of Requirement? Are you feeling all right Crabbe?" McGonagall asked putting a hand to the boy's forehead.  
  
"Me? Yes, quite. Never better. It's nice of you to inquire old girl, but may I ask why you're so worried?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said continuing on her way shooting worried looks over her shoulders.  
"Well come along chap. I believe we need to go this way." He pointed. Twenty minuets and several wrong turns later they finally entered the Room of Requirement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel watched as Crabbe and Goyle entered the room. "It's about time." She grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I got lost."  
  
"Why didn't you let your host guide you."  
  
"Well you see, Bakura never let me be in control, and when he wanted in control he just took it. So I never got a chance to learn how to relinquish control. So you see, I don't know how to let the host guide me."  
  
"Hm. That could be a problem." Then she noticed Goyle standing behind Ryou. "You! Goyle. Sit by Malfoy and give him chocolate when he starts to gibber. I can't stand his gibbering." Goyle looked at Ryou in confusion and then dragged the folding chair over to the bedside. Then Ryou happened to glance over at the fallen student.  
  
"What's with the fried chicken?"  
  
"Have you ever been to the south U.S.A.?"  
  
"No. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I spent about six years on the streets in that area. Down there they believe that the one true thing that fixes every thing is fried chicken, potato salad, and banana puddin'."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Now, did you mean it when you said you can't..." Estel didn't get to finish because at that moment Yu Gi walked in. He quietly walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he glanced over at the fallen student.  
  
"What's with the fried chicken?"  
"Something I picked up in Texas."  
  
"By the way, you and Yami are the best at sharing your minds. Bakura can't figure out how to let the host take control."  
  
"I have to say," Yu Gi confessed, "that's one I've never had a problem with. Per haps you should look for someone strong enough to take control from you."  
  
"That might work." Ryou said, thinking hard on the matter. Then the door opened a third time to reveal Dumbledor and Hagrid.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the three friends asked at once.  
  
Dumbledor blinked and then looked at Ryou. "Professor McGonagoll said that you were acting rather odd."  
  
"Oh, um, it's nothing." Ryou said stumbling over the words in his attempt to convince the headmaster that he was in fact Crabbe.  
  
Just then Hagrid noticed the fried chicken sitting on the table by Malfoy's bed. "Wha's that?"  
  
"I'll only say this once more. That is fried chicken, potato salad and banana puddin'. In the southern United States they believe that these three foods will get you threw any crisis. For example, Mr. Malfoy current ailment. Now. No more question unless they pertain to *my* upcoming wedding."  
  
Dumbledor and Hagrid looked at each other, then Hagrid said, "Wha' kinda flowers do yeh wan' in yer bouquet?"  
  
"Dandelions, wild roses, and baby's breath. Now, every one but Yu Gi. OUT! And take Malfoy with you." Ryou was about to protest when he noticed the slight flash of crimson in her eyes.  
  
"I think we might want to go." he said motioning for Goyle to help him lift Malfoy so they could get out quickly.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis." Goyle said pointing his wand at his friend. Ryou winced and jumped from Goyle to the wizard standing closest to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uh Professor. I think we might want ta go now." Hagrid said turning to follow the three students out of the room. Dumbledor cast one inquiring glance at the two lovers before leaving the room  
  
Sorry it's so short, but like we said, school has gone crazy. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Confessions of a Woman...

Okay FYI's for this chapter. We mention some stuff from the Bible in this chapter. If you don't like it I'm sorry. If you want to check it out it's in Exodus Chapter 1. Also I have been inform by my studious room mate that Seti is actually spelled Sety. My bad. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Into The Mists By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter 13: Confessions of a Woman's Heart  
  
Estel watched as every one filed out of the room. When only Yu Gi was left standing there she turned to him. As she turned he caught a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes before it dissolve into the half annoyed, half playful look she had worn for the past few hours. "Yu Gi," she said in a quiet voice, "I need to talk to Yami. Now."  
  
"Uh," Yu Gi stuttered in confusion, "alright." Then the gentle hikari forfeited control to his Yami.  
  
"What do you need?" Yami Yu Gi said trying to take control of the conversation.  
  
"Not this time." E.T.'s Yami said forcefully, shoving him into a nearby armchair. "I may never ask you to do this again, and I know this sounds like an odd request, but we want you to lock Yu Gi into his soul room. We don't want him listening in on this conversation."  
  
Yami, taken aback, told Yu Gi what their fiances wanted. /Alright./ Yu Gi consented. /Just remember to let me out when the discussion is through. Oh, by the way, E.T.'s upset about something. If you find out what it is, let me know./  
  
//Alright.// The Yu Gi went into his soul room and listened to the light click as his Yami locked the door behind him.  
  
"Alright, he's locked in. Now do you want to tell me what has the two of you so upset?"  
  
The female yami looked at her soul mate before deciding how much he needed to know. And how much she needed to gripe him out. "It's my Hikari. You really upset her."  
  
"What did I do?" He asked in genuine concern.  
  
"Me! Marry a street rat?! From nowhere?" She quipped. He blanched, not expecting his joke to be thrown back in his face.  
  
"It was a joke." He said lamely.  
  
"Yes, but as you were so fond of saying, words are the most dangerous type of weapon. She took it as a joke, but afterwards she started thinking that Yu Gi would rather have Tea."  
  
"Yu Gi loved Tea, yes. And I won't say that Tea wasn't good for him, but he loves Estel."  
  
"You know that, and I know that, but we both know that the human mind is a funny thing when it comes to matters of the heart." She paused a moment to study his face. Then, looking down, she went on. "Estel is hiding something form Yu Gi." She said quietly. Yami stared in disbelief at the woman standing in front of him.  
  
"If she is keeping something from him, then that means you are keeping the same something from me." He said half angered, half betrayed.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Estel snapped at him. "I have a hikari shredding herself to pieces in her soul room because *Tea didn't keep secrets*. I don't need her to overhear a guilt trip from you. We cleared every one out to tell you the problem, but if your going to be stupid I'll use my Scales to lock *you* in *your* soul room. And don't think I won't do it."  
  
Startled he looked into her eyes since they first started talking. The pain he saw there made any angry retort he may have had die on his lips. "What is she hiding. Maybe I can help."  
  
"That's better. Now can I trust you not to tell your Hikari what I'm about to tell you. This is something that he needs to hear from Estel." At his slight nod she sat down in the chair across from him. Do you remember the night Tea died?"  
Perplexed he nodded. "Yu Gi had nightmares about it until he met Estel, but what does that have to do with anything."  
  
"Estel knows who killed Tea." Yami rose quickly, and with a sharp intake of breath was by her side in moments.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I said it's something Estel needs to tell. I can tell you that she was killed by a duel monster. The Portrait's Secret in fact. If it helps, she died quickly. Estel happened to pass by there that night. She had had the Scales for a little over a year. She was the only one with the power and knowledge to avenge the murder. We didn't kill him, but we made *damn* sure he suffered for it. Later she met Yu Gi and fell in love. It was four months before she realized that Yu Gi's love, and the girl that died that night were one in the same. She never told him, because she was afraid. Afraid he would hate her for not telling him. Afraid he would reject her for the way she punished the murderer. Afraid that if the police found out she would be an accomplis. But most of all she was afraid that he would love her so much that if the murderer came back Yu Gi would get in the way and get killed."  
  
Yami looked at the woman before him and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm glad you told me. I'll get Yu Gi to start showing his affection more openly, and make sure she knows that I won't let *anything* happen to her or my hikari."  
  
"Thank you." Then a Yami pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in and onto his lap in the chair he had vacated earlier. Then, holding her in his arms, he kissed her. Into that kiss he poured all of his love for the dancer, and every ounce of the confidence and compassion he held in his soul.  
  
Suddenly Yami E.T. pulled away laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"I think my hikari needs Ryou's 'Girl's Night Out' more than I do."  
  
The couple fell asleep curled up in each other's arms, and woke a few hours later cramped from sleeping in a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Yami Yu Gi woke the sky was just turning the brilliant ruby red of sunset. The first thing he noticed was the sent of plumiera as Estel snuggled closer. Then he became aware of a light tapping on the door. Cradling Estel he stood up and walked over to the bed. There he laid her down and kissed her cheek. When he reached the door he opened it expecting to see one of the professors standing on the other side. But there was no one there. After a moment he realized that the knocking was *inside* his head.  
  
//Yu Gi?// he said sending the thought tendril to his hikari's soul room.  
  
The muffled answer came back to him sounding slightly impatient. /Are you three *still* talking?/ There was a slight pause then, / I didn't think she was *that* upset./  
  
//No,// he said unlocking the door with in their mind. //we're not still talking, but yes, she is that upset.//  
  
/What happened? Did someone get hurt?/  
  
//It was a misunderstanding. She was afraid you didn't love her anymore.//  
  
/What gave her that idea?/ the hikari asked alarmed.  
  
//The human mind is a funny thing. You just might want to tell her a few more times how much you want to marry her.//  
  
/I tell her I love her nearly every day./  
  
//Yes, but I think what she needs to hear is that you love her *no matter what*.// With that Yami left Yu Gi to ponder it in his small room in their mind, and left the girls to sleep off the emotional roller coaster of that morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel woke slowly. As her eyes fluttered open her hand rose to the cheek Yami had kissed. \\Hikari?\\ she asked after a moment.  
  
There was a long pause before the spent young woman responded to her darker half. \Yes.\  
  
\\Do you want to talk about it?\\  
  
\No.\  
  
\\Of course not.\\ Her Yami sighed bitterly. \\You never do.\\ Yami Estel surrendered control to her hikari, then materialized beside her on the bed. E.T. Looked at her Yami's transparent eyes and a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
\You don't understand. You've done those things before. You know that Yami will always forgive you. Yu Gi's so innocent. He doesn't know half of what goes on out there on the streets. He doesn't know any of the bad things I've done. And even with all the things I had to do to survive on the streets, *nothing* compares to what I did *that* night. How can I tell him?\  
  
\\E.T.\\ The yami paused not sure how to continue. \\We all have things we're ashamed of. I was a slave before I became a dancer. I had to do whatever my master said, and I'm not proud of the things I had to do.\\  
  
\Yes, I know. But you don't have castrating someone on your list of sins.\  
  
\\Very well, I'll tell you something I've never told anyone. You have to promise never to tell Yu Gi. And don't mention it to anyone. EVER. Yami doesn't remember this, thank the Gods, but someday he will. Have you ever read the Christian Bible?\\  
  
\Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?\  
  
\\In that Bible the Hebrews were enslaved.\\  
  
\Yeah, but isn't that Bible just stories?\  
  
\\No. Everything in that Bible is true. Everything, even the part about how they were freed.\\  
  
\What are you talking about?\ The Hikari asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
\\Yami and I were never married. He was married before he met me though. I remember his daughter was a wonderful woman. I think you might be one of her descendants. She was so wise.\\ the spirit smiled at her other. Then she went on. \\Yami's reign was almost perfect, but like everything else, he made mistakes. Fortunately he only made one big one.\\  
  
\He was the Pharaoh who refused to free the slaves?!?\ The younger of the two interrupted.  
  
\\No, that was his son. *He* was the pharaoh who killed the children of the Hebrew slaves.\\  
  
\But,...but, he always seemed like such a nice guy.\  
  
\\Yes, I know. Yami always regretted doing that. In fact in refusing to forgive himself, he wouldn't let me forgive him either. That's why we never married after his wife died. He became so wrapped up in his crime that he wouldn't let me love him. I wanted to. By Bastet, I wanted to. I died trying to love him.\\  
  
The two young women sat in silence for a little while before the Yami spoke again. \\Yami doesn't remember any of this. Yu Gi doesn't know. For all I know Marik and Bakura don't know. The only reason I'm telling you this is so you don't make the same mistake he did. I know what it's like to be rejected because the person you love thinks they aren't worthy of that love. I won't let you subject Yu Gi to that kind of pain.\\  
  
\Thank you, Yami.\  
  
\\And Estel, when Yami gets that memory back, I'll still love him. I never stopped loving him. And Yu Gi won't stop loving you.\\  
  
\How do you know.\  
  
\\I don't, but you do.\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny folded her blue robe and placed it in her bag. She was packing for the girls only weekend Estel had set up for them. Her mind began to wonder as she packed until it focused on the thought of a certain boy. Hermione entered the room and noticed Ginny had stopped half way through her packing and start to tremble.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione said as she placed a hand gently on her friends shoulder. "Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cried out as she spun and began to cry on her friends shoulder. Hermione was taken aback at the out burst and did her best to comfort her distressed friend.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? You can tell me." Hermione said, her arms wrapped protectively around the red head. Then she asked tentatively, "Is it about Harry?" Ginny responded by nodding into Hermione's now damp shoulder. Hermione led Ginny to her bed and sat her down. She looked into the stricken face of her young friend with concern. "Now, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Well, do you remember when that Marik guy took over my mind?" When Hermione nodded she continued. "Well I only remember two things from that time. One is just weird. Right before the professor got rid of him I remember a whole bunch of elephants. But the other is from before that. I remember getting control briefly and when I did I saw Harry. He was running towards me with this really scared look on his face. And when I woke up he was right there with worry and relief written all over his face. I haven't even thought of Harry as more than a friend since my first year, but after that it just sort of happened all over again only more intense. Hermione, what if he sees me as a little sister or he just felt responsible? I mean, if he saw me as a good friend at least there would the chance it could become more, but noone ever considers dating someone they regard as a sister. And I don't want pity either I don't think I could bear it." Ginny concluded with a note of helplessness and hung her head.  
  
"Ginny, he did blame himself partially for what happened, but only because he couldn't blame you, or any one else for that matter. Harry tends to lay at least part of the blame when there is noone else to blame. Actually, after that little outburst of yours in the hall he seemed relieved. I think he thought you blamed him. And trust me he doesn't see you as a little sister. I would almost bet he returns your feelings. The way he stood there trying everything he could to break down the wall Marik put up between you was desperate and we had to literally had to drag him from your bed side to keep him from starving himself." Hermione told her.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Ginny asked her eyes filling with hope.  
"Yes." The single word had a haunted and sad edge to it and Hermione appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
"Hermione, does it up set you that Harry may like me?" Ginny asked almost dreading the answer.  
  
"No!" Hermione said to reassure her companion. "It's just.... well it's.."  
  
"Out with it." Ginny comanded.  
  
"Alright, it's your brother." Hermione admitted sheepishly blushing then rushed on to explain. "Half the time I don't even think he realizes I'm a girl. Those kind of thoughts didn't even crossed my mind until fourth year, your third. It was the ball. I think it was the first time it really hit him that I was a girl. He looked at me differently and I liked the way he was looking at me. Honestly I hoped he would never stop. And then the look in his eye as he watched me and Viktor was one of pure jealousy. At first I was so mad at him, it was his own fault after all. He asked me as a last resort. But I was glad he was jealous it made me feel special even more so than all of Viktor's attentions. In fact if you so much as mention Viktor's name he gets that jealous look in his eye, but the rest of the time he seems so indifferent." There was a pained look in Hermione's eyes and Ginny reach out and took her hand. "Oh, Ginny you know how Ron is. He wouldn't hesitate to place himself in danger for a friend. What if something happens to him. I would never know." She cried then she gasped in horror. "Oh, Ginny I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I..." Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I worry about that too sometimes. Hermione Ron notices a lot more than most realize. He's generally the first to pick up on when something's wrong. He just doesn't generally handle things well from there, but he is a guy. Trust me he notices that you're a girl he just doesn't know where to go from there so he hides it. He's just to embarrassed and unsure of himself to ever say anything." Ginny told the fretting girl across from her.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said smiling as she brushed the tears from her eyes. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Started without me I see." Estel said as she came in.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said blushing slightly.  
"Don't be. Are you both about ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, I just have a few more things left to pack then I'll be ready." Ginny said moving to gather the last of her stuff.  
  
"I'll help." Hermione offered.  
  
"Okay, meet me in the common room when you're ready." Estel said as she turned and left. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Britt Bug

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =JOLLIE_RANCHER SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly YB =Yami Bakura HG = Hermione Granger  
  
JR: Hello all! Faith_Kitty is being lazy and is sleeping instead of helping with the authors notes so it's just me for now unless she drags her lazy posterior out of bed some time soon.  
  
HG: That's not a very nice thing to say about your friend.  
  
RW: Yeah, and what are we, chopped liver.  
  
SS: Oohh! Interesting mental image. *Piece of liver with Ron's head on it being chopped up by a large knife.*  
  
JR: You think that's interesting, you should see my mental image when someone mentions ground beef. *thought bubble appears: Large cartoon cow gets hit with large mallet with spikes and ground into the ground.*  
  
YB: You have a sick and twisted mind. Marry Me!?!  
  
ET: Wow, where did that come from!  
  
YGO: Not sure, but interesting twist.  
  
YB: Shut up you dumb heads I'm trying to get an answer.  
  
JR: Let me think..... NO!  
  
YB: But but why?  
  
JR: First of all you can't insult and second of all you kinda creep me out.  
  
YB: Stupid dumb girl I don't need you anyways. *Goes and sulks in a corner*  
  
SS: Pathetic, sniveling, worthless prat.  
  
ET: Oh, be nice he just misses his hikari, poor thing.  
  
YB: *From corner* Do not stupid!  
  
YGO: Leave him be he'll snap out of it sooner or later and start trying to take over the world again if you give him time.  
  
HP: I don't get it why is everyone so bent on taking over the world and why do their plans always seem to involve killing me?!?!  
  
JR: Well you'll all just have to read on to find out!  
  
JW: Why dose it always have to involve reading? Reading makes my head hurt.  
  
MV: Every kind of mental activity makes your head hurt Joey. Jollie_Rancher, just do the disclaimer and leave everyone alone please.  
  
JR: If you want it done do it yourself.  
  
MV: Fine! Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher don't own any thing in this fic. Not any of the previous parts and not any of the future parts.  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Britt Bug  
  
Harry was staring out of the window as Ron fidgeted restlessly on his bed. Each lost in his own train of thought neither knowing how closely related they were to the other's.  
  
"Harry, what do you think the girls are doing?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Whatever girls normally do when their alone I suppose. Maybe they're talking about guy problems, how best to do their hair, or how to keep their nails from breaking." Harry replied rather glumly.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're right." Ron said and returned to his fidgeting. "Hay, Harry? Do you suppose thy might be talking about us?"  
  
"I suppose it's possible..." Harry said trailing off into his own thoughts. "Really Ron, how would I know what they're talking about?" Harry spat seeming agitated.  
  
"What's eatin' you?" Ron asked grabbing a sugar quill and looking offended. "It's my sister isn't it?" Harry began to absently nod then stopped and scowled at Ron. "It's not like I'm mad I think it's kinda cool. And you are way better than some of the guys she's dated."  
  
"It's not your approval I'm worried about." He said turning back to the window.  
  
"So ask her then." Ron said trying to be helpful. "I mean at least you'll know. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"You mean besides her saying no and my heart shattering into a million pieces and me keeling over dead right there on the spot?" Harry countered. As he finished his dramatic overstatement Dean Thomas entered the room with a broad grin that faded as he heard Harry's last few words.  
  
"I do say Harry, old chap, If your feeling under the weather you should go see Madam Pomphrey." Said the young man before them, his smile slowly returning. Both Harry and Ron looked up in shock. Harry's face immediately took on a scowl, Dean Thomas was the last person in the world he wanted to see right now and his stupid smile was driving Harry crazy.  
  
"I'm feeling fine Dean." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh dear, does this have anything to do with the girls being in Hogsmeade with Estel?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "Don't worry girls will say many things to each other behind our backs but never to our faces. They just like to vent they don't mean half of it. So cheer up chaps its not the end of the world." Ron was staring at him open mouthed and Harry continued to scowl.  
  
"You have IT, don't you?" Ron asked pointing an accusing finger at Dean. Harry looked at Ron in confusion then understanding dawned in his eyes. It had to be. Over the past few weeks different people would begin speaking with a strange mannerism and giving unusually good advice. Collin while under the influence of this strange phenomenon had managed to condole Moaning Myrtle after a frightened first year had screamed and sent her into hysterics.  
  
Ron pressed. "You have the Britt Bug."  
  
"Um, oh, uh, why would you think something like that old chap? Well I best leave...I've taken up to much of you time as it is. So, Cheerio then lads." Dean, or rather Ryou, spun around and basically ran from the room.  
  
"That was weird." Ron said returning to his sugar quill.  
  
"Definitely." Harry agreed then thought for a moment. "Okay Ron, I'll make a deal with you. I'll ask Ginny but on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked warily.  
  
"You have to ask Hermione."  
  
"Hermione! Harry what makes you think I like her. And even if I do, which I'm not saying mind you, what even makes you think she'll say yes?" Ron's voice rose in panic.  
  
"Come on Ron, the whole school knows you like her. And she will definitely say yes, I over heard Parvati and Lavender talking about it the other day." The exasperation was evident in his voice. "So is it a deal?" Harry extended his hand to Ron who hesitated.  
  
"It's a deal." He finally said taking Harry's hand. "But you have to ask first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Men are so STUPID!" The red-head grumbled to the two girls sharing the room with her.  
  
"Can't argue that." Hermione said, not looking up from painting her toes.  
"I'm afraid that even after, and perhaps especially after, several hundred years of research, I have come to the conclusion that testosterone has negative effects on the human brain." Estel said removing a bright green sucker from her mouth. Then, rolling on her stomach she looked over at her two students. Ginny flipped her hair for the zillionth time that night. "Hey, Ginny, you want me to show you something really cool you can do with your hair to impress Harry?"  
  
"Sure." she said smiling. Ginny walked over to where Estel sat on the bed. Folding her legs in front of her she settled down to her professor's feet. Grabbing a fistful of Ginny's firey mane, she began braiding.  
  
"So, which guy is so stupid right now?"  
  
"Harry! I've have tried everything I can think of to get him to ask me out and he still won't."  
  
"What all have you tried?" Hermione asked.  
  
"EVERYTHING! I've fallen into his arms on 'accident,' I've asked for help in herbology."  
  
"How did that go?" Her teacher asked her.  
  
"He told me to go ask Neville." she replied glumly.  
  
"Idiot." Someone muttered.  
  
"What about helping you with DADA?" Hermione asked brightly. "He can't deny he's the best at that."  
  
"Wanna bet. He sent me to Ron." she dead-panned. Suddenly Estel shrieked.  
  
"What is it?" the other two cried.  
  
"Ginny, I broke my nail in your hair! What were you using for hair spray yesterday?!?"  
  
"I wasn't!" she grumbled.  
  
"Here, let me" Hermione said coming over "Chitinous Viscous." Estel's nail was suddenly back to it's previous perfect shape. "I picked it up in my fourth year from Parvati. But don't tell that twit I actually learned something from her, I'll never live it down. I wanted to make Ron jealous at the Yule Ball."  
  
"You know, I would love to have your kind of magic." Estel siad wistfully.  
  
"You mean that you don't?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, you can't have regular magic and shadow magic. Shadow magic is the opposite of regular magic. But, I almost wish I could have your kind. I mean, since I love Yu Gi, I need Shadow Magic, 'cause your kind can't really defend against Shadow Magic, but all you can do with Shadow Magic is fight. I mean I can't use it for my hair, or my nails, or anything."  
  
"Well, think how I feel." Hermione whined. "I love a complete klutz. No offense Ginny, but even you have to admit Ron is a bit of an idiot. No amount of magic can make a klutz graceful."  
  
"Yeah, well Harry keeps rushing to get himself killed. At least Ron will only risk his neck if Harry does." Ginny groused.  
  
"That's not saying much. Harry has a hero complex." Estel pointed out. "And you want to see hero complex look at my Yu Gi. He thinks that if he trips on his shoelaces the world will fall apart."  
  
"Well, Ron doesn't have a hero complex, his is more like a sidekick- who-wants-to-be-the-hero complex." Hermione admitted.  
  
"This is depressing. Hey! I just remembered I brought some muggle chocolate! You two want some?" Estel said brightly.  
  
"I hope Ron never finds out you do stuff the muggle way. He's worse than Dad!" Ginny giggled, sighing dramatically. When Hermione looked over and saw the comic look on her face she started laughing, almost spewing the butterbeer she had just sipped from. This sent Estel into giggle fits.  
  
"Oh," Ginny gasped, "I can't breathe!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later on a Saturday morning Ginny entered the Great Hall to find it in a state of total chaos. It had been like this every day since Ron and Harry had dueled for Malfoy's soul. From every direction came shouts of, "You have the Britt Bug!" And, "What? I don't have the Britt Bug you do!" And "Imposter, you're not Kasandra, you're the Britt Bug!" Each of which was followed by a denial of some sort. Harry, Ginny, and Ron ate very little. They were playing Slytherin today and all three were bundles of nerves. Angelina, the team captain, on the other hand was inhaling a large portion of eggs.  
  
"Angelina!" Ginny gasped. "What are you doing? You're going to make yourself sick!"  
  
"Oh, so sorry mates. It's a habit I picked up from hanging around Joey and Tristan so much. With them if you don't eat fast you don't eat at all." Angelina replied with a large smile on her face. This was not like her at all. Normally before a match she had one piece of toast, a glass of orange juice and she never smiled. And noone had any idea who Joey and Tristan were.  
  
"Who?" They all asked in confused unison.  
  
"Oh, just some chaps from back home." She replied. Recognition dawned in the eyes of every one.  
  
"She has the Britt Bug." Ron said despairingly voicing the thoughts and fears of the rest of the group.  
  
"Me? Oh, uh, well I believe I'm supposed to participate in some sort of sporting contest to day so, um, cheerio then."  
  
"Why did you have to get the Britt Bug today of all days Angelina?" Alicia asked.  
  
"What? I don't have the Britt Bug. Are you feeling alright Alicia?" Angelina asked dumbfounded. They each breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"But you did have it." Ron insisted.  
  
"Enough of this Britt Bug talk. Lets just focus on the fact that Dumbledore got Harry's ban lifted in time for the game against Slytherin." She said putting an end to the discussion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched from the stands as the game got under way. It was vicious from the moment the two teams stepped on to the field glaring daggers at each other. The score stayed close and neither team seemed to be able to get a definite upper hand. Ginny scored three goals in as many minuets and Ron made several spectacular saves but it wasn't enough. It quickly became clear that the out come of the game was in the hands of the two seekers, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry had the superior broom but Draco was not above dirty, underhanded tactics. Both eyed each other with wariness, disgust, and open hatred.  
  
Harry saw a glint of gold to his left. Turning his broom slightly he dove for the golden snitch. Behind him he could hear Malfoy doing the same. Then, just as he reached out his hand to grasp the tiny treasure, he heard behind him, "Avada Cadavera!" He froze momentarily in mid air and his blood ran cold like ice in his veins. From the corner of his eye he saw a green flash. It was over in an instant.  
  
JR: A cliffy. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
ME: Don't you love that last little touch at the end? BTW so sorry we haven't done this in a while.  
  
HG: I can't take the suspense! Is Harry going to die!  
  
HP: You can't stand it? My life is the one hanging in jeopardy!  
  
YB: You stupid heads! I'm the one finally doing something in this dumb story. I like it!  
  
SS: Yeah, you're stinking it up with your foul insults if you can call them that.  
  
YB: Who asked you? Ya stupid dumb duh head!  
  
ME: Look! He said something besides stupid head! (Promptly faints)  
  
JR: Congrats! You added the word duh to your repertoire.  
  
JW: Huh? Whats that?  
  
YGO: It means he knows a new word.  
  
JW: Oh, Thanks Yug. My head was startin' ta hurt for a minute there.  
  
RW: And you guys say I'm bad. *Glares at Harry and Hermione.*  
  
JW: What's that supposed ta mean, huh?!?!? ARGH!  
  
HG: Ron I apologize profusely for all the times I accused you of being the dumbest guy on earth I was wrong and I see that now.  
  
YGO: Haha! You know Hermione, I never believed in evolution, but then a few years ago I met Joey. That pretty much convinced me.  
  
JW: I don't get it. We never talked about evolution.  
  
YGO: Don't worry about it Joey. You'll get it one day.  
  
JW: Oh, okay Yug.  
  
MV: Ask for reviews already and get Faith_Kitty to a doctor.  
  
JR: You don't think she has a concussion do you?  
  
MV: Do I look like a doctor to you?  
  
YGO: I think she may have had a heart attack when Yami Bakura came up with something besides "stupid dumb stupid head."  
  
JR: In response to your question Mysterious Voice, yes you do look like a doctor.  
  
MV: How can you say that? You can't even see me?!?!?!  
  
JR: Well my imagined version of you looks like a doctor. *Thought bubble: Dark shadow with a stethoscope.*  
  
ET: Uh, I hate to interrupt, but reviews then doctor.  
  
MV: Yeah, what she said.  
  
JR: Oh, yeah. R&R you know the drill. *Turns and starts trying to lift Faith_Kitty* Someone help I have no upper body strength and she's heavy!  
  
ME: *miraculously okay for two seconds* I'm not that heavy. *passes out again.* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Many Happy Returns

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =Jollie_Rancher SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly YB =Yami Bakura HG = Hermione Granger  
  
ME: Sorry about misspelling 'Avada Kadavra'. I was being lazy and didn't bother to look it up. Thanks for correcting it.  
  
JR: You should be sorry it was all your fault!  
  
ME: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP IN MY BOOKS AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ASKED ME HOW TO SPELL!  
  
JR: The book was sitting right next to you on the bed it is to your fault  
  
HG: It sounds like you're both at fault so stop arguing and get on with the story.  
  
ME: We're getting to the story, we are NOT arguing, we are discussing it to death and *you* are clouding the issue with facts!  
  
RW: She's Hermione, what did you expect?!?  
  
HG: Yes, well if some certain other people would pay attention to the facts I wouldn't have to point them out all the time.  
  
RW: Oh yeah, well maybe if you didn't point them out all the time we would start to notice them. Didn't think of that did you? =P  
  
JR: Now who's arguing?!?  
  
HG: We're not arguing...  
  
SS: Then what pray tell would you call it Ms. Granger?  
  
HP: A difference of opinion.  
  
SS: No one asked you Potter.  
  
YGO: Wow, I haven't seen so many differences of opinions in one room since Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba all had to serve detention together and the topic of Serenity came up.  
  
JW: If any of them so much as looks at my sister I'll kill 'em. And the same goes for all of you.  
  
YB: That's all well and good Joey, but what if she's the one doing the looking. You can't really blame me for being so gorgeous.  
  
JW: I can fix that! (Grabs a bat and takes off after YB) I'll disfigure that ugly mug of yours so no one will want to look!  
  
YB: Back off or I'll banish you to the Shadow Realms! ( YB and JW start to fight in the middle or the room.)  
  
ET: Hey Yu Gi, sweety, it's *your* turn to separate them. (YGO looks at the two brawling guys and winces.)  
  
YGO: Do I have to?  
  
ET: Yes, I did it last time.  
  
YGO: But you're a girl.  
  
ET: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
YGO: I can't go up to them and kiss one of them on the lips and they fall down stunned.  
  
ET: Yes, you can, in fact it might even work better for you than it did for me.  
  
MV: That is just disturbing.  
  
ET: That's exactly why it would work.  
  
DVA: DISCLAIMER.......DISCLAIMER..........DISCLAIMER  
  
JR: Wow, a Divine Voice from Above wants us to do the disclaimer.  
  
MV: I agree with it. ME: We own nothing. Please don't strike us with lightening.  
  
DVA: THANK YOU.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Many Happy Returns  
  
Both duelists felt the surge of Shadow Magic. From the stands they heard the cry "Avada Kadavra!" They looked at each other before launching into action. They didn't have time to block the curse, but perhaps...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nothing could describe the Pharaoh's rage. Gathering the Shadows about him he swooped down upon his unsuspecting victim. The soulless body of Severus Snape lie fallen at the feet of Sagittarius Meliflua, a parent who had come to see his child play. Had Sagittarius been dealing with little Yu Gi he would have been alright, but he wasn't. Before him stood all the glory, all the majesty, and all the power of the kings of Ancient Egypt. And that king, was *not* happy. But the Death Eater was not aware of the fact that he had angered a person with more power than he could ever even dream about.  
  
"That magic was locked away for a reason!" Declared the enraged pharaoh. "How dare you. You have no right, no right, to take the life of an unwitting victim. There are two things I can't abide. The first is using something meant for good in the name of evil, and the second is betraying those who trust you." The Shadows that had gathered behind Yami like a billowing black cloud, now converged on the helpless Death Eater, while on the field, a young Gryffindor, Alya Meliflua, watched in horror as she discovered for the first time how cruel her father truly was.(1) "I will not destroy you here, because there are innocents, but mark my words. Your crimes will not go unpunished." Slowly the clouds whirling around the proud figure in the stands swallowed the now frightened Death Eater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Estelami flew threw the Shadow Realms to the Pharaoh's own area, the place he had separated from the rest of the Shadow Realms back when he was ruler of Egypt. From there she would be able to see everything in the Shadows, and perhaps she would reach the Professor's soul in time to save him. But as she entered the Pharaoh's Shadows she discovered that someone was already there.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, not taking her eyes off the stranger.  
  
"Sirius Black." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor Mouto!" Dumbledor exclaimed. "What have you done? Did you just kill that man? In front of the students?"  
  
"Headmaster," the leather clad man said, "this is a war. You yourself have said so. In a war there are casualties on both sides. Now then if you do not hurry and restart Severus' heart, he could very well die."  
  
"He was hit by Avada Kadavra. He's already dead."  
  
"Don't presume to teach me the magic I have been using for over five thousand years." Yami Yu Gi replied coldly, pushing past Dumbledor. Dumbledor, taken aback, could only watch as the foreigner began pounding on Snape's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That name sounds familiar." Estelami whispered to herself. "But I don't think I know any one by that name." The man named Black was standing off to the side patiently waiting for her decision. "Why are you so calm about the prospect of me leaving you here?"  
  
"There's not much I can do about it, is there?" Sirius asked her back.  
  
"Did you know it's rude to answer a question with question?"  
  
"Did you know it's rude to decide someone's fate with out telling them your name?" Sirius asked winking at her and giving her a devilish smile. Taken by surprise she blushed slightly.  
  
Then out of nowhere swooped a snowy white owl. Estelami's hands flew up as she tried to defend herself from it's pecking. "Hedwig, what are you *doing?*" She cried between attacks. "I'm sorry you got left here, but blame Harry! He's the one who decided there was something more important." The owl fell back and hooted indignantly at the thought of blaming her master for her predicament.  
  
Meanwhile Black rushed forward. "You know Harry? Where is he? Is he alright? He's not here is he? Why aren't you answering me?!?!" He cried grabbing her by the front of her shirt and lifting her off the 'ground' in his enthusiasm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you can bring Severus back?" Dumbledor cried in consternation.  
  
"Yes, and anyone else exposed to that spell, so long as it hasn't been more than a few minutes. It's sloppy Shadow Magic, but still Shadow Magic. When Estel gets back with his soul I'll know the details."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean to tell me that you fell through a door and have been *just sitting in here* ever since?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But the door was destroyed!"  
  
"Yeah. All they had was the frame. There was a veil hung where the door would have been."  
  
"Did they not see the big sign that said 'DO NOT TOUCH.' in hieroglyphics the size of a pyramid?!?!?! How could they not have seen that?"  
  
"It was the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Good point." She conceded. "Well, nothing for it now. I guess you'll have to come with me. Just give me half a moment and I'll be ready to go." Then Estel strode over to one side of the chamber. From her pocket she drew a deck of cards.  
"Not that I wouldn't mind playing a game with you," Sirius Black said, "but if someone's life really is on the line, perhaps you'd better find him before you play card games."  
  
"Just watch." she smirked. Then she drew the top card from the deck and, holding it between her first two fingers threw it into the air. There was a blinding light, and then suddenly standing before her was a small child in an overly large trench coat. The child wore black glasses and his hat was pulled low, hiding his face. "Go and find the soul of Severus Snape. Make sure you find the right one. He is a wizard, and he was taken from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy. Do you understand?" When the child nodded she turned to look back at her companion.  
  
"Snivilus!?! What's he doing here?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to school together."  
  
Just then the small boy returned. "Have you found him?"  
  
"Yes, Great One." The child said, bowing lowly.  
  
Estelami took a second card from the card deck and once again holding between two fingers, threw the card into the air. Once again there was a blinding light. When they could see again, the card had disappeared. Hovering over them was a large pink dragon. It head three long white claws on each foot, three more on it's wings, and its tail ended in what looked like three white razor blades. The creature had violent green eyes, and a wicked looking beaklike mouth. It's wings looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and a bird. Opening it's mouth in gave a long, high pitched screech.  
  
"Seiyaryu," Estel breathed. The dragon gently settled on the ground next to her, letting it wings fold softly onto it's back. From here you could see that what looked like hard metallic skin was actually a coat of baby soft fur. Stroking the dragon's crest she went on. "I have a request for you." The dragon trilled in curiosity. "Go with the Inexperienced Spy to the one called Snape, and bring him back to me. Do not hurt him. He has done wrong, but he has changed, and even now is trying to correct the mistakes of the past. Will you do this for me, Seiyaryu? Will you go and rescue him?"  
  
In answer the dragon lowered one great wing so that the soy could climb up and sit between the ridges on it's neck. Then they took off and disappeared into a hole in the shadows.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That was my companion card. Every duelist has one. Mine happens to be Seiyaryu. And Seiyaryu happens to be a dragon the size of a jet."  
  
"What's a jet?"  
  
"Oh, you're a wizard, aren't you. I should have guessed by the dress, Not to mention the fact that you know Harry."  
  
"They're robes, not a dress, but you can call them a dress if you'll go out with me."  
  
"Do you realize this is the first time someone has hit on me in the Shadow Realms?"  
  
"That's odd, I can't imagine anyone *not* hitting on you."  
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that most people mistake me for a child because I'm so small. Or maybe it's because those who know I'm not a child are the people who know I'm engaged and that if you mess with me I can take you out, and if I can't my fiancee can."  
  
Just then the dragon came back, the spy on it's back, and clutching something in it's claws. "Thank you Seiyaryu, just gently set him down and I'll take care of the rest. The dragon did as she said, lowering itself so that it's claws were inches from the ground. Then it gently opened the dagger like claws and lay it's burden softly on the floor at her feet. It was an unconscious Severus Snape.  
  
"Crap!" She screamed in anger. "Seiyaryu, you must come with me when I leave the shadows. This idiot who did this not only sent his body into shock, but his soul to, and probably his mind as well, but we won't know till he's restored." Then she glared at Sirius and the owl sitting on his shoulder. "I might as well kill three birds with one stone. Drawing a third card she held it up. For a moment he saw the card clearly. Then a maiden in a white dress flew from the card. As she flew by, her water colored hair fell on Black, Snape, and Hedwig. The last thing Black saw before everything faded was the strange girl mounting the dragon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu Gi had just gotten his heart restarted, when Snape gave a loud gasp. His back arched as his soul reentered his body, but he did not regain consciousness. Yu Gi watched for a moment to make sure his heart wouldn't stop a second time. Then he began inspecting the magic surrounding Snape. "The fools, they nearly destroyed him, body, soul, and mind. It would have been painless, but it is still a terrible fate."  
  
He looked up as Estel came onto the field, riding her companion card. He didn't blame her. He wished he had the Dark Magician with him. He smiled at her flare. Then his smile faded. Now that he could see how, he wanted to know 'why'. A sharp gasp behind him made him turn.  
  
"I guess she was telling the truth." The speaker was a tall man in black robes. He had a slightly pinched look and he had what looked like prison pallor. Yu Gi growled deep in his throat, but was distracted by a sudden burst of violet flame. He turned to see what had happened. Seiyaryu had attacked the Death Eater the instant Estel had brought him from the Shadow Realms to question him. Fortunately Estel was keeping the worst of the fire from reaching him, but not all of it. At least she was only letting her dragon burn his skin and not his soul.  
  
"Why wrong him that did ne'er wrong thee?" She demanded of the Death Eater. 'Oh, great.' Yu Gi thought. 'He has *really* upset her. She just went Shakespear on him.' "Cans't thou not speak?" she went on. "O traitors! Murderers! They that stabb'd Ceaser shed no blood at all, did not offend, nor were not worthy of blame, if this foul deed were by to equal it. He was a man; this in respect, a child: and men ne'er spend their fury on a child. What's worse than murder that I may name it? No, no, my heart will burst an' if I speak: and I will speak so that my heart will burst. Butchers and villains! Bloody cannibals! How sweet a plant you have untimely cropp'd! You have no children you butchers! If you had the thought of them would have stirr'd up remorse."(2) Then Estel turned away from him. By this time every eye was focused in her, and she was looking at young Alya. "It's not your fault, the sins of the father are not the fault of the child." Then bowing her head, she and Seiyaryu disappeared into the mists of the Shadow Realms, leaving a slightly singed Death Eater cowering in fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hedwig's soul returned to her body with a ruffling of feathers and an indignant, it's-about-time noise. After gaining her bearings she quickly took off for the Quiddich Pitch. Harry had not been without her watching over him for so long a period of time since Hagrid had presented him to her and she worried for his safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Siris stepped out of the Shadow Realm and onto the Hogwarts quiddich pitch. He slowly looked around him. 'Hmm, there's Dumbledor the old cook. And that's Madam Pomphrey over there, taking Snivilus to the hospital wing no doubt. Wow, I never noticed how much the Huffelpuffs look like bees, maybe that's why they tend to like Herbology so much. Now let's see, oh, there's Harry, you know he's about to fall off his broom. And wow, that is one seriously singed death eater, and I would know. And... wait a sec...'  
  
"Harry's falling off his broom!" He shouted without thinking. "HARRY!!!!"  
  
(1) Yes, I made Alya a Gryffindor and her father a Slytherin. In case you didn't quite get what just happened, Alya's dad was a former Slytherin. He went to the match under the pretense of watching Alya play, she's a beater, so that he could kill Snape for Lord Voldemort. Dumbledor knew that Sagittarius was a Death Eater, but he didn't think he would try anything with Dumbledor sitting right there near him.  
  
(2) Shakespear's Henry VI. Act V Scene VI Queen Margaret, when Constance murdered Prince Edward.  
  
JR: Ah! The beauty of cliff-hangers!  
  
HP: How? How could you do this to me again?!?!  
  
JR: Easy, like this: there's Harry, you know he's about to fall off his broom.  
  
YB: Pure evil. Are you sure you won't change your mind and marry me?  
  
JR: YES!  
  
YB: Yes, you will marry me?  
  
JR: That's not what I meant and you know it.  
  
JW: Try any thing like that with my sister and I'll kill ya!!  
  
YB: You stupid duh head you couldn't even if you tried.  
  
JW: Wanna bet!  
  
YB: Try it and I'll banish you.  
  
HG: Um, Mr. Bakura, this is a 'No Banishing Zone.' (Points at large sign that reads 'No Banishing Zone' in English, Spanish, Japanese, French, Swahili, German, Aramaic, Greek, Islamic, Hebrew, Chinese, and Hieroglyphics.)  
  
YB: Stupid sign! Stupid person who put up the stupid sign!  
  
YGO: Hey, how long has that been there?  
  
ET: Since before I got here. How did you guys not notice it before now?  
  
HG: Key word: GUYS.  
  
RW: Hey what is that supposed to mean.  
  
HP: I think she is insulting our perceptive skills. I certainly didn't see it until just now.  
  
ET: Harry, you're a seeker! You mean to tell me that you can find and catch that tiny snitch but you didn't see a sign the size of an abnormally large cow.  
  
HP: There's a difference. I was looking for the snitch, but I wasn't looking for the sign.  
  
JW: Ha ha! Now I'm going to kill you Bakura!  
  
JR: Not so fast Joey. You didn't read the fine print. (Pulls out large magnifying glass.) Killing is also forbidden in this area.  
  
JW: Aw man.  
  
YB: Ha! You have been thwarted you stupid guy.  
  
SS: Someone please make the bad insults stop!! Ask for reviews already.  
  
MV: Why don't you ask for them? The rest of us are busy.  
  
SS: Doing what?  
  
MV: Coming up with ways to stop the bad insults, of course.  
  
SS: Fine! Read and Review already or I'll give you all detention!!  
  
JR: Hey be nice to the readers!! We love them! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: How NOT To Get A Girl

HP= Harry Potter YGO = Yu Gi Oh ET= E.T. JR =Jollie_Rancher SS = Severus Snape MV =Mysterious Voice JW= Joey Wheeler RW =Ron Weasly YB =Yami Bakura HG = Hermione Granger  
  
JR: I'm back!  
  
SS: (Dripping with sarcasm) Oh, goodie.  
  
HP: It's about time.  
  
YB: I refuse to speak to her! (Points at JR)  
  
ME: Sorry about the wait, but SOMEONE refused to write. SO, now we're behind schedule, because this chapter was supposed to be posted WEEKS ago. JR  
  
JR: Can I help it that I had midterms to study for? Take it up with my professors! And then there was SPRING BREAK! YAY! And we were busy traipsing around the state. Texas is a big place.  
  
ME: You don't have to tell me, I was there.  
  
JR: Well, I wasn't talking to you anyway.  
  
YGO: And you didn't take me?  
  
YB: Just do the disclaimer and start the story already!  
  
ME: Yeesh! Fine. We didn't invent any of this. So, it's not ours so you cain't sue.  
  
HP: Finally! I've been falling for weeks now.  
  
HG: Oh, Harry they had to study and that is more important!  
  
RW: More important than Harry's life!?!  
  
JR: Oh, shush!  
  
Into The Mists  
By: Faith_Kitty and Jollie_Rancher  
  
Chapter Sixteen: How {NOT} To Get A Girl  
  
Harry watched as the group stepped out of the Shadow Realms on onto the field. His eyes landed almost immediately on the form of his godfather. Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to be sure it wasn't an illusion. There no more than 150 ft. below him was the man he had lost all hope of ever seeing again, Sirius Black.  
  
Shock ran through his body like a bolt of lightning and time seemed to slow down. The world became fuzzy and dark and his grip on his broom slackened as he slowly began to slide off his broom. All at once his focus came back and time sped back up but it was too late, he was falling.  
  
Harry heard Sirius yell his name. He was so far away and yet closer than Harry had dared to every hope he would be again. He opened his mouth to scream but it felt as if something jammed into the back of his throat. He could no longer breath as the fear began to well up inside of him.  
  
'So this is how it's going to end.' Thought Harry. 'No great battle between Voldemort and me. Just splat. Right there on the ground all because I was so stunned at seeing Sirius. Ironic really...'  
  
His thoughts as well as his fall came to a shuddering halt as some one grabbed his hand. The quick stop nearly pulled his arm out of socket. He looked up to see what had to be the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny heard Sirius' shout and spun just in time to see Harry slip off of his broom. She sprang into action. Pushing her broom as fast as she could she raced to intercept Harry. She felt as if she were trying to fly through Jell-O. After what felt like an eternity she finally caught up with him. She stretched out her hand as far as she could and finally she felt his wrist and grabbed it as tightly as she could. As soon as her hand closed around his wrist she pulled her broom to an abrupt halt causing her's and Harry's arms to nearly pull out of socket.  
  
As Ginny looked at him he seemed ready to pass out and his lips turned blue. He wasn't breathing.  
"Harry." Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Harry breath. Please Harry, you can't ... you can't ...you must breath."  
  
Harry's eyes focused for a moment and he began to cough. The small object that had lodged itself in his throat when he had tried to scream came out. Harry recognized it immediately and reached out and grabbed it with his free hand effectively ending the game. The stands erupted in cheers. Some for Ginny's spectacular catch and others for Harry's now trade mark catch.  
  
Slowly they managed to get Harry up on the broom in front of Ginny. She gladly let him take control and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was sheer bliss to feel his comforting strength beside her. Little did she know his thoughts were along the same lines.  
  
'Should I do it now?' Thought Harry. 'Would she really ever consider being my girlfriend?'  
  
'* Sigh * the only thing that keeps this from being perfect is that he doesn't seem to return my feelings.' Ginny thought as she buried her face in his robe and inhaled his sent.  
  
"We should share a broom more often." Harry said with out thinking. Having Ginny so close was messing with his mind.  
  
"Very true, Mr. Potter." She replied in a daze of extacy.(1) 'Is this really happening to ME!' At her answer he wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss her. So he tried. And they fell. Fortunately they weren't far off the ground, unfortunately they took down three others with them.  
  
They landed with Ginny on bottom and Harry right over her. He caught himself before his full weight came down on her. However, Sirius, E.T., and then Yu Gi fell on him in that order. How he managed to keep from falling completely on her even he could not have said. Suddenly he got a very funny look on his face.  
  
"Ginny," he said causing her heart to skip a beat, "be my girlfriend."  
  
She was so happy she wanted to cry. Then she did. How could she not have seen it was she really that blind.  
  
"You have the Britt Bug." She wailed. His face took on a bewildered and hurt expression. Someone approached and Harry looked up to see the Slytherin Quiddich Captain.  
  
'Oh great, he probably came to make some snide remark about being saved by a girl and then falling again.' Harry thought, but was very surprised at what happened next.  
  
"I do say, nice catch old chap. You to little miss." Said Ryou from his Slytherin host. Realization dawned on Ginny, Harry didn't have the Britt Bug. He himself, Harry Potter had asked her to be his girlfriend! She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, Harry! I will be your girlfriend!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione watched the scene unfold from there respective positions. When Ron realized what had happened he panicked. 'Oh no, I promised I would ask Hermione if Harry asked Ginny.' And with out any more thought to the consequences of his actions he took off toward the Gryffindor stands hollering, "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard her name to see Ron speeding toward her. 'What was he doing...' Her thoughts were cut short as a snow white owl collided with her head and became entangled with her hair.  
  
"Aahhh!" She screamed as she tried to disentangle the bird from her hair. Ron got there and managed to get the bird out of her hair. Realizing that it was Hedwig he sent her on to Harry and continued with his self ordained task.  
  
"HermionegooutwithmepleasepleaseIdon'tknowwhatI'lldoifyousay no." He said as fast as he could his eyes squeezed shut expecting some mention of that stupid git, Viktor Krum. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"You have the Britt Bug." She said, her mind following the same path as Ginny's had moments ago.  
  
"No I don't." Ron said looking slightly offended. "He does." Said Ron pointing to the Slytherin who was now helping Professor Mouto off the pile of people. Hermione let out a small squeal of joy.  
  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley, you git, I will go out with you!" She told him as she beamed with happiness. Ron let out a wild 'Whoop' as the stands erupted in applause and did several back flips on his broom. Then he swooped down and placed Hermione firmly in front of him on the broom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius and E.T. were face to face in the interesting pile and had both watched the two exchanges with some amusement.  
  
"So, today seems to be a good day to ask out a pretty girl and get a favorable answer." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye and a sly smile. "Why don't you ditch shortie over there and you and I can hook up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why don't you ditch shortie over there and you and I can hook up." It was all Yu Gi heard. Instantly he started to fight against Ryou's helping hand and tried to get to the man underneath his fiancee.  
  
"Let me at him!" he screamed. "I'll kill him! I'm not that short ya know!" E.T. grunted as Yu Gi struggled to reach Sirius.  
  
"Honey!" she cried. "You can't kill him, I just saved his life!"  
  
"I don't care, I want to KILL him!"  
  
"Back off, Shortie!" Sirius said, trying to defend himself from the unexpected onslaught, with both his hands trapped beneath the strange woman above him. Suddenly Estel shrieked.  
  
"Stop that, you perv! That tickles!" He fell still as her open hand struck his cheek.  
  
"Stop tickling my wife!!!!!" Yu Gi shouted. Instantly he found himself on the ground.  
  
"I'm not your wife yet, you jerk!" she screamed jumping off of Sirius and slapping Yu Gi. Then, without further ado she stormed off to the castle, fuming about idiots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius finally got off of Harry who let out a sigh of relief. His arms were killing him.  
  
"Well, it's about time." He said helping Ginny up then rushing to give his godfather a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) not sure if that is spelled right but I'm on caffeine at the moment and don't care, so there. (Hey, I'm a poet and didn't know it.)  
  
ME: Sorry we haven't updated in so long, but school has had us running around like crazy, so since we haven't updated we'll just go ahead and post this without finishing the author's notes.  
  
JR: We already told them most of that. Lets just let them review. 


End file.
